Summer of love
by markab
Summary: It's been 5 years since Justin has come back from New York and things have changed... Since coming back Justin Taylor has become more shallow, self exorbitant, catty and selfish, he is over confident and realizes that Brian is getting older and wonders if he really needs to move on and have the fun he so wants out of life now... . Brian Kinney has changed too. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION:

It's been 5 years since Justin has come back from New York and things have changed...

Since coming back Justin Taylor has become more shallow, self exorbitant, catty and selfish, he is over confident and realizes that Brian is getting older and wonders if he really needs to move on and have the fun he so wants out of life now...

Brian Kinney has changed too. He is getting older and knows it. He is not happy with the way Justin has changed and soon his head is turned when he meets Nathan, a shy young blonde who reminds him of Sunshine Justin of the past...

Nathan Maloney is a young confused guy who is awakening his sexual feelings. He meets Brian and is instantly taken with him. The only problem that Brian is with Justin Taylor...

Chapter one: SEXY BOY

Brian Kinney was feeling horny, he came out of the bedroom of the loft apartment half naked, to see his partner Justin Taylor packing his rucksack for his shift at the bar where he worked for extra cash.

"Do you HAVE to go in, can't you stay here with me...", Brian said fluttering his eyelashes as provocative as he could, but Justin was having none of it.

"Brian I really have to turn into work today, I'm not gonna pull another sickie, even for you"

Brian pushed his botton lip out and watched on as Justin searched for his car keys, he went over to the coffee table and started throwing up newspapers and magazines to locate them, then he was searching high and low at the kitchen counter, " Brian have you seen my carkeee..."

Brian was holding them up with a cheeky grin on his face, " are you sure you wanna go to work now...?"

"Brian...give them here..."

And just as Justin went to lunge for them, Brian had stuffed them down the front of his boxer shorts, " why don't you come and get them!" he teased.

Justin chased him into the bedroom and flared up, " Hey! give them here, I MEAN it Brian if I am late again..." he warned. The Bar Manager had been so angry with him the last time he failed not to show up for his shift, and that was for throwing a sickie to go to a music gig with Brian the weekend before.

Brian jumped onto the bed and throw the keys at him, " ohhhh give me a break, what's happened to your fucking sense of humor, huh?..."

Justin felt bad. Brian was always working at the moment, and was the main earner. With his art sales on the slide at the moment, Justin wanted to contribute to the bills.

"Look I've gotta go, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast...and while I'm out, don't forget to look at those Limos and the table decorations as well...I seem to be the only one putting in the effort for organising this wedding of ours..."

Brian sighed at him as he slumped onto the couch and lit up a cigarette, " I will...there's no need to rail-road me!"

Justin tossed him a skepitcal smile, " well see that you do, that's all"

Brian was then grabbing hold of his hard-on through his boxer shorts, " and what am I suppose to do about this then!"

Justin laughed as he made sure he had a clean T-Shirt for work, " You are just gonna have to go out and find someone to play with!"

Brian shrugged as he laid his head back onto the pillow, cigarette in his mouth, " I might just go out and do that..."

Justin was hurrying to the exit door, " well if you do go out and find yourself a fuck, NO kissing, I saw the love-bite you got yourself on your neck last time!"

Brian shrugged, " Actually you will find it was HIM kissing me!"

Justin shook his head, " well make sure it doesn't happen again...you know how jealous I can get... and be sure to be back in time to sort through these arrangements..." and with that said he planted a quick kiss on Brian's lips and was out the door.

Brian pulled a sigh and jumped off the couch and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black Y vest, it was humid outside, he went over to the mirror and made sure he looked nice...He smoothed over the sides of his hair and scrutinized the mixed grey, "Maybe I SHOULD dye it", he muttered to himself. He splashed abit of aftershave on and grabbed his jeep keys, and was then out the door himself.

xxx

Brian squinted in the lights as he pulled off the highway to the gay cruising spot. An old 90s classic was playing on the radio-SEXY BOY.

He parked up the jeep at the layby and sat there for a few minutes in the dark, the place was busy tonight...lots of action no doubt.

and lots of choice...because he was abit choosey who he went with.

Not many people understood his and Justin's relationship, how two people could love each-other so much and be allowed to have extras on the side...it did their relationship the world of good.

There was just one golden rule...and that was never to know the guys name, get too involved and never fuck him more than once...it HAD to anonymous, that's what made it work.

The golden rule.

Brian stubbed out his cigarette, cut the music and the engine and jumped out of the jeep, sticking his hands deep into his jeans pockets, he walked along into the woody area and stood on the path trail, there was movement all around him.

He could feel the excitement flowing through him, the sheer danger of it always gave him such an adrenaline rush. The back rooms were okay, but they just didn't have the same headrush as being out in the open.

He pushed further up the trail, the trees shielding the moonlight rays from penetrating the dark shadows of the wood. The owl hooted and he could hear the traffic convey on the nearby highway.

There was someone up ahead, someone in a leather jacket, the flicker of his eyes darted in his direction.

Brian stood there and waited...and waited...this guy wasn't moving either, maybe he was too shy.

Brian was about to move on to find someone else, when he noticed the lad start to approach him, Brian stopped himself from going into the bushes and turned around.

The lad had a mop of blonde hair, he was trying his utmost best not to give him much eye contact.

The lad was nervous bless him!

"hey...?" Brian hissed, making contact.

The lad nodded, he put his hand around his crotch region...he looked as if he wanted to get this 'business trans-action' done and dusted as soon as possible!

"Wow, steady on, you want to do this here?" Brian asked backing off. The lad shrugged he finally met Brian's gaze...and the advertising executive could finally see what a incredibly hot guy he was.

At the same time, Brian felt sorry for him, " hey...do you want to come and sit in my jeep? you look nervous as hell..."

The lad WAS shaking with nerves, it looked clear that he didn't do this alot...or it COULD have been his first time.

The golden rule ran through Brian's mind...but he was only helping the guy, wasn't he?

The lad was not sure, he backed away up the path trail, Brian came forward, " hey wait up" he called after him in a hiss, "...I didn't mean to go and scare you off...you're hot" he said as gently as he could.

The lad nodded his head, and followed Brian down the dark leafy trail path back to where the vehicles were parked up.

Brian loosely pointed to his jeep and unlocked the doors with a flash of the tail lights. Brian jumped in and watched as the lad rounded to the passenger side and got in.

Once sat beside eachother, both said nothing. The silence was really awkward, Brian had done this a thousand times, but never in his life had he someone that made him feel like this...unsure.

He turned his head to the lad and broke the ice, " as you can see i'm a no one special, I'm not some psycho ax murderer out to get you...", he chuckled light-heartedly.

The lad nodded his head, but didn't turn to look at him...his hands were wringing together and they looked really clammy.

Brian could hear the lads breathing getting faster...as if he was getting more and more nervous about sitting with him in the jeep.

Brian tried to make conversation, just to ease the tension a bit...make the lad to relax.

He nodded his head towards the line of cars up ahead, " so which one is yours? Something flash is it?"

The lad said nothing.

Brian bit his lip and turned around to him, he was so WRONG doing this, but he had to...he wanted this hot guy...his cock told him that.

"I'm...I'm Brian...what's your name?"

The lad looked at him...for the first time since getting into the jeep, " ...N-Nathan..." he whispered, barely audible.

Nathan looked on, as this Brian smiled back at him warmly, and his big brown eyes were all friendly...he felt safe with him...after feeling so scared out there in the wood...

"Great to meet you Nathan...nice name... are you up for this?" he paused, and bit his bottom lip, then looked back at him, " look, tell me to mind my own business if you like, but...IS THIS your first time up here doing this?"

What was all these questions! thought Nathan. He had only come up here for one thing! SO WHAT if it WAS his first time...it had taken him weeks of stirring up the courage to get here ...and driving passed it without going in...to even get here tonight...

This guy was friendly...but he was getting TOO personal for his liking...NO ONE could know he was gay...NO ONE...

And with that, he bolted from the jeep...Brian could barely look up to see him go, because he was that fast.

Brian blew out a sigh as he sat back in his drivers seat, fuck, he had never had that reaction from a lad before!

Brian couldn't see what vehicle this Nathan had ran to, but he didn't care...it wasn't as if he was going to see him again.

Until he noticed the cell phone left behind on the passenger seat...

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

YOU THINK YOU'RE A MAN

Nathan Maloney had finished work at the his father's auto repair garage, and went upstairs to the small apartment above owned by his father to grab a shower. His father's live-in girlfriend Rhona was tidying the apartment up and was commenting on the state of Nathan's sneakers.

"Have you seen the state of these, Patrick...the boy has got more mud on these sneakers than the Barton's have up on their cattle fields!" she moaned.

Patrick shrugged as he unwrapped the Indian food take out he had just gone out and bought, " he's probably been up there with Adam...don't worry honey, I'll have a word."

Rhona pinched a poppadom from his plate and pointed her finger at him, " well see that you do...it's not got good for the baby to go crawling round with muck about the place"

Nathan came down the stairs and sat on the bottom step and put on his muddy sneakers. Rhona sat down at the table and was nodding her head to him with widening eyes...Patrick knew it was time...he just thought he would have had more warning to tackle this.

He was all in a dither as he said it, " errrrm son...those ermmm sneakers...we...we were just saying that...could you possibly clean them off before you come in...it's just that it's not good for baby to go crawling about...you know...now he's into everything at the moment..."

Nathan stared at him...and ignored him at first. He then stood up and nodded his head toward Rhona, " did SHE tell you to say that?"

Patrick was getting all in a fluster but Rhona stood up, " yes I did...Nathan only the other day you trod mud in everywhere...WHERE the hell do you go to get your sneakers in that state anyway?" she asked open mouthed.

Nathan glared at her...HOW DARE SHE ASK HIM? HOW DARE SHE EVEN TALK TO HIM!

He was getting wild.

Rhona started putting the Madras onto Patrick's's plate, " is it from the Barton cattle compound? Because you really have to be careful with cowshit..."

Nathan was in her face, " DO YOU HAVE TO GO ON!"

Patrick was pulling him him back, " Nathan! that's enough...she's just asking you a simple question that's all..."

Nathan screwed up his face at him...AS IF DAD HAD TO ASK.

"I going out..."

Patrick sat and watched him move to the door, " Did you find your cell? Your Uncle Brad mentioned earlier that you had lost it..."

Nathan glared back at him...and then the door slammed after him.

"that's a 'no' then..." told Rhona flippantly.

Patrick placed a hand on her arm, " I'll talk to him...somethings bothering him lately...I just have to find the right moment to tackle him, that's all"

Rhona shrugged back at him, " just do us a favor huh, don't wait until the baby's a teenager before you do..."

Xxx

Nathan stood at the bus stop.

His old High school friend Amy was coming over to him...she was drunk as hell. She was singing away to herself before finally coming face to face at him.

Nathan didn't return her drunken smiles...he just stared at her. But being that his patience was wearing thin at the moment, he barked one word, "WHAT?"

Amy giggled at him, her words slurring, " why don't you and me go for a private party..."

Nathan ignored her and went and sat down in the bus shelter, Amy followed him, "I'm not wearing any panties..."

Nathan shook his head at her, " and WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'd touch a dirty slut like you!" he sneered.

The bus was pulling up to the stop now. Amy was clawing at his sleeve, " it didn't stop you last time!"

Nathan shook her off and jumped onto the bus...Amy could only watch on, as the bus pulled away with Nathan watching her from the bus's back window.

Xxx

At the loft, Brian Kinney was shaking himself out of his work shirt...and stood there was Justin grinning at him and looking at the bulge in Brian's tight boxer shorts.

"If we weren't off to that party tonight that cock would be in my greedy mouth in a nano-second..."

Brian loaded the washing machine and turned to him, " well...being one of Dave and Carl's party's I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of action there tonight...wouldn't want to waste it!" he teased.

Justin shook his head and went to the refrigerator to pull out a couple of beers for them both, " I can't wait...especially after what happened last time!"

Brian took his beer and uncapped it, " Oh fuck I so do... remember that lad we shared?"

Justin sat at the breakfast bar and throw his fingers through his blonde hair, " Oh yeah...me blowing him...YOU fucking him...and then he dared..."

Brian came forward and teased him, " ...and then he dared ask me for MY number..."

Justin laughed as he took a swig from his bottle, " which is why he got everything he deserved..."

Brian leaned on the counter, " by outing him to his family...that WAS pretty mean..."

Justin stood up and threw is bottle in the recycling, " i'm going for a shower, why don't you join me...we can get into the mood for tonight..."

Brian grinned at him, " give me sec...I'll just finish this beer and I'll be right there to scrub your back...", he teased.

Justin shook his head and grabbed up a towel from the radiator, Brian watched the door close then shot over to his works folder and rummaged inside it until he found what he was looking for...a cell phone.

He smiled to himself feeling the stirring in his boxer shorts...Nathan...he knew his name was Nathan, and that was it...

...it was risky of him he knew...it went way past the golden rule between him and Justin, but he couldn't stop thinking about him...

Why was that? he had NEVER felt like this for a lad before...He saw lads come on to Justin all the time...but he wasn't jealous at all...

"Brian!" came Justin's's call from the bathroom.

The older guy slipped the cell back into his works folder and shoved the brief case into the corner, "just coming...because you will soon be cumming"

And after downing his beer, he snatched up his own towel and went into the bathroom to join his lover in the shower.

Xxx

Nathan chomped through the hamburger he had got himself from the take-out shop. He came out and stood on the street corner. It was dark now...now was always the best time. He had worked that out by weeks of staking it out.

He stared up ahead to the park...one of many parks in Pittsburgh...it was pitch black, but he knew there was plenty of action going on in there...in the bushes...in the shadows.

He tossed the carton from the hamburger into the nearby dumpster and crossed the road. Passing through the iron gate he was on the trail.

His heart was racing...

He was as nervous as hell, but he always was...

But he was excited as well...the buzz he got from this he couldn't compare to anything...especially if he looked at the alternative...giving Amy the finger in the bus stop.

And then him scrubbing it down in the bathroom after, because he felt dirty, because to him it didn't feel right.

He dug his hands into his hoodie pockets and crossed the grass. He could see someone up ahead. A young lad about the same age as himself.

Nathan passed him a few times trying to make eye contact. The lad smiled.

Nathan didn't smile...he never did, because even though he got a buzz from it...he was always glad to get it over with.

The lad was following him over to the dark bushes nearby.

Suddenly there was some rush of activity. There was someone running...and then another.

The lad looked at Nathan eyes all wide and panicky, and then did a scarper himself...

"HEY...POLICE... STOP!" came a voice somewhere in the darkness. Nathan was crapping himself now...he ran at top speed from the bushes and ran straight to the park gates...

Until someone reached out and grabbed hold of his hood from behind...


	3. Chapter 3

LETS HERE IT FOR THE BOY

Suddenly there was some rush of activity. There was someone running...and then another.

The lad looked at Nathan, eyes all wide and panicky, and then did a scarper himself...

"HEY...POLICE... STOP!" came a voice somewhere in the darkness. Nathan was crapping himself now...he ran at top speed from the bushes and ran straight to the park gates...

Until someone reached out and grabbed hold of his hood from behind...Nathan tried to shake off whoever his assailant was, but as he struggled, the person hushed him and pulled him along by his sleeve along the iron fencing, to a part where vandals had bent the railings back and it was easy enough for them both to squeeze through, out to the street beyond.

Nathan was winded and placed his hands on to his kneecaps, catching his breath, he then looked up to the other guy. He was dark skinned and began to laugh at him,

"Fuck! That's twice now that's happened to me...WHY DO WE GO BACK, that's the question on my lips..."

Nathan looked up, the lad was wearing a smart leather jacket that partially hid a tight T shirt. And neatly pressed Jeans that were darker enough to enhance the bright white sneakers he had on his feet.

"You must admit...THAT WAS close!"

Nathan shrugged and was about to leave behind this stranger, and head to the bus stop when the guy ran and caught up with him, " Hey wait up! Don't I even get a thanks for my trouble?"

Nathan screwed up his face and turned to him, "Trouble? What trouble..."

The other lad shook his head and nods to the park, " Derrrrr...What just happened in there!"

Nathan shrugged at him, " I was just having a walk..."

The lad laughed," Yeah right!"

Nathan stopped and stared at him, " are you accusing me of being a fag?"

Nathan's icy blue eyes boring straight into the others. The lad wasn't going to let this scare guy him, though "Whatever...But we BOTH know why you were in there..."

Nathan relaxed his stance. Maybe he was taking all this a little bit too far.

"Just go..." he said with a nod of the head.

The lad was about to, but stopped in his tracks, " look.., there's a cafe over there...across the street...I DIDN'T have to save your ass you know..."

Nathan huffed. Then looked at the cafe with a big sigh.

"come on then...YOU can buy..." Nathan told him. Then at the earliest opportunity, he would run.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Brian took a swig out of his bottle of beer and looked on at the party going on around him. The music was loud. The guests were louder. Justin had long disappeared upstairs with some hot guy, and had left him on his own...'to eye up the trade' but although Brian was really tempted to bed someone he had something else on his mind, or someone.

Dave came over to him after bringing in more crates of beer from out the back. Brian smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Hey Dave, great party as usual..."

Dave shrugged as he uncapped a couple of beers, " same old faces huh?...Is THAT why you're not 'joining in'"

Brian laughed,as he casually perved at a lads backside as he passed by, " something like that...Look do us a favor, warn me if Justin comes down stairs, will you?"

Dave agreed to, and watched as Brian pulled out a cellphone from the back pocket of his jeans, and then slipped out to the backyard. Scrolling down the names it was 'home' that caught his eye...

He caught site of a guy's ass being fucked raw in the dark shadows of the yard. He lit up a cigarette and turned his back on them and pressed call and put the cell up to his ear.

"Hi, can I speak to Nathan please..."

Xxx

Nathan sat at the table in the cafe. It was one of those all night cafes, although they were the only ones in it except for the fat woman behind the counter.

The lad came over and stuck a coffee down in front of Nathan. The lad then removed his leather jacket, and hung it around the back of the chair before sitting down.

Nathan poured some sugar into his drink and watched the lad closely...he was still unsure why he had come here. The lad gave him cheery smile and nods his head,

"So...What's your name...mines Josh..."

Nathan coughed and cleared his throat and managed to murmur a: "Nathan"

Josh smiled at him, " cool name...So Nathan what is it you are in to?...I'm easy me...just as long as it is safe...what about you?"

Nathan felt like he was put on the spot...he just shrugged at him, hoping this Josh would need the bathroom, and when he did...he could do one.

"Shy are you? That's kinda sweet" breezed Josh, raising his eyebrows at him, " I like the shy type...MEAN AND MOODY TOO" he teased, quickly realizing Nathan could be like that too.

Nathan stared into his coffee. Josh took a sip of his and leaned forward to make a suggestion, "do you know what Nathan? My place is nearby...we could go back there...if you feel better about it..."

Nathan swallowed...why was he saying that for? Was this Josh wanting something else...maybe thanking him in kind for saving his ass from the cops.

Nathan stood up and shook his head, " I've gotta go"

Josh was surprised, " what? I go to the lengths of saving your butt from the cops and then buy you a coffee and THIS is what I get is it?" Josh sounded annoyed now.

Not that Nathan was bothered. Maybe he should of just done him over. It would have saved him all this waste of time.

With no more said, Nathan left the cafe, not caring about leaving Josh sat there like a prize jerk. Josh stood up and followed him, " hey...I didn't mean to put the pressure on...I can see you are new to all this..."

Nathan paused. But only for a few seconds because he was on his way to the bus stop. With a wave of the hand Josh shook his head and gave up and headed back into the opposite direction to the crosswalk

Nathan reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. He jumped on and sat down...watching Josh disappear around a corner as the bus started to pull away.

Xxx

Brian emerged out from from the downstairs bathroom pulling up his zipper to see Justin waiting for him with a group of friends in the hallway. Brian could tell by the look on their faces that the plan was to head off to a club.

Justin smiled and snaked an arm around his lovers neck, " hey, we were just saying about heading to Babylon, what do you think? Are you up for it?"

Brian didn't want to go, mainly because he had to be up at the crack of dawn in the morning to get to a meeting on the other side of town.

"I sooner give it a miss...up early remember..."

Justin looked disappointed, but he agreed with a shake of the head and turned to Carl, "looks like you'll have to go on with out us, Mr. Boring wants to go home..."

Seething at that comment, Brian stormed out of the front door and started to stride his way down the street. Justin was chasing after him, " hey wait up...I'm sorry I called you Mr boring..."

Brian stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to him, " Then WHY say it? You do this every-time Justin...you drink too much and then act like a complete jerk with me!"

Brian started up the street again and came to a ATM so he could get some money out for fuel tomorrow. Justin leaned his back on the wall next to him, " come on...don't be like that...BET you're horny as hell, Dave told me you didn't fuck anybody..."

Brian snatched his dollar bills from the machine and folded them into his wallet and turned to him, knotting his eyebrows together, " well MAYBE it's because I'm saving myself... I've got a nice little lad tucked away on the other side of town..."

Justin shook his head at him, he could except that " Well as longs as IT STAYS in a lay-by or a backroom, that's fine by me...!"

Brian raised his brow at him and continued up the street get a cab. Justin followed him and they both stood in line. Brian tried to ignore Justin's advances, but he was melting. He finally set his gaze on him, Justin was giving him one of his puppy dog looks and goofy smiles.

The older man couldn't help it...he smiled.

"I Knew you wouldn't stay mad at me for long!" cried Justin still with the goofy grin. Brian rolled his eyes at him, " and I wonder why that is?"

Justin watched as a group of party girls wearing next to nothing, jumped in a cab ahead of them, " because you can NEVER get enough of me...?" the artist teased.

Brian tilted his head at him with a lopsided grin, " Yeah THAT'S it. Thanks for reminding me...just wait until I get you home..." and with a playful slap on Justin's cute butt, they approached the next Cab.

Xxx

Nathan stepped off the bus and made his way across the road to garage. The lights were still on upstairs, and as he pushed his way inside the door, his father was standing there in his big fluffy slippers and dressing gown.

"hey! Did you have a good night?" he asked all cheerily. Nathan grimaced at him, went to the refrigerator and drank from the milk carton.

"Rhona will go MAD if she catches you doing that" Patrick told. Nathan sniffed and shrugged at him, " well I'm not gonna tell her..."

The garage owner was just about to turn in, when he paused at the curtain leading to the stairs, "ohhhh I forgot to say!" he sounded all excited, " you won't be needing that trip into town now to buy yourself that new cell phone, because someones found your old one...how great is that, huh?!"

Nathan stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring back at him...and at the same time was trying to remember where he had lost it. Patrick was then over at the landline and held up a piece of scrap paper with a name scribbled on it, " Brian...that's what he said his name was..."

Nathan was opened mouthed and felt sick to the pit of his stomach, but there was worse to follow...

"...and he said he'll be stopping by tomorrow, to return it to you..."

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan sat at the breakfast table buttering his toast. Rhona was fussing over the baby trying to get him to eat his breakfast. Patrick was coming in from the kitchen with a coffee in his grasp.

Rhona got up from the chair and frowned at the sight of Nathan's trainers, "Ohhh Nathan you've done it AGAIN! that's 3 times this week...Patrick you are gonna have to tell him!"

Nathan threw a glare at her, " HE has actually, like you know!" He stood up and nods to the refrigerator," and it was me drinking from the milk carton again before you stick your nose in"

Patrick swallowed and poured himself another coffee, " Nathan come on, you should be happy...that guy is gonna be stopping by with your cell today..."

Nathan pulled a face at him, " and you think that's a good thing, do you? I might've WANTED a new one!" and with that he shot up the stairs, face all flushed.

Rhona was starting to gather up the breakfast things, " I'm sorry honey, but HE is gonna have to go...you never know what sort of mood he's gonna be in...it's not good for the baby"

Patrick tried to make excuses for him, " he's just adjusting to something..."

"To what exactly?"

Patrick helped her to load the dishwasher, " never mind...I'll have another word..."

Xxx

At the loft, Brian sat at up the breakfast bar eating his breakfast. Beside him Justin had both hands full, one holding the cellphone to his ear, the other holding a spoonful of cornflakes.

"yeah...thanks Mum...no, everything is under control...no that's booked...no that's booked...no all done...I know what can I say? I'm not just a pretty face..." he smiled at Brian as he said it.

"yep...well I check with Brian on that...no we don't want you clashing with Deb wearing the same outfit on the day..." he rolled his eyeballs, " yeah, yeah...okay I'll call you later", Justin ended the call, " Fuck, she's stressing over what to wear to the wedding..."

Brian stood up and put his coffee cup and bowl in the sink, "I'm sure the delightful Jennifer will look lovely in whatever she chooses to wear... I'm gonna have to shoot off...I've got to get across town in morning traffic..."

Justin stood up and went up to him. With Brian's back to him, he wrapped his arms around Brian's naked waist resting his hands onto his stomach, "I'm gonna miss you...I've got a late shift on at the bar and I won't be back until tomorrow..."

Brian turned around and kissed him tenderly on the lips, " I'll miss you..." he said quietly, stroking his hands through Justin's short blonde hair.

Justin pulled away and went to grab a shower, " hey, remember to call your Mom...we need to know if she's coming to our wedding or not..." he told.

Brian went over to the closet, " My Mom? I'm sure her attending a fags wedding is right at the top of her daily agenda...actually, I think she'd rather burn herself at the stake", he pulled on his shirt and did up his tie, then sat and tied his shoe laces.

Justin smirked at him as he opened the bathroom door up, " Well, that could work, just as long as her outfit doesn't clash with my mothers, that's fine"

Brian watched him disappear into the bathroom then went over and snatched up his works folder and suit jacket...he grabbed his sunshades and jeep keys and was out the door.

It was as he was getting into his jeep when he settled down, and pulled Nathan's cell out from his pocket, then grabbed the map-book from the glove box...he pursed his lips together as he mused, " Easter street..." he whispered, beginning to use his finger to scan down the index.

Xxx

Nathan didn't feel at ease...he hadn't done since Patrick told him that Brian 'what's his face' was stopping by to return his lost cell phone.

It was in the jeep...he was remembering that part now...when he fled from the jeep that night, it must of fallen out of his pocket.

He stood there in his greasy overalls with a wrench poised at the car engine. Uncle Brad watched him as he looked up from his own job, " Hey, are you gonna do a stroke of work today? Or are you just gonna be stood there like a stuffed turkey all day!"

Nathan shook his head and blew out a huff. Why couldn't folk just leave him alone...so what if he was just having a bit of a think...

Uncle Brad was still giving him an icy glare.

"GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY, I'M ON TO IT!" Nathan pointed out in protest.

"See that you do, that's all" Uncle Brad barked at him.

Xxx

Brian watched as his map book slid across the dashboard, as he rounded the corner into Easter Street. His eyes were fixed to the buildings around him. This block looked a bit run down, he just had to quickly find the garage.

The garage office lady was just coming out to have a coffee and a smoke in the sunshine when she saw the jeep approach and pull up onto the forecourt.

She was hurrying up to him with a big smile on her face, this was a lovely looking young man,

"ohhhhhh honey, if I was 20 years younger..." she cooed as she swooned over to him at the curbside. She had a broad New York accent.

Brian gave her one of his amazing smiles and took her arm, " Ohhh come on!, don't you mean 10 years younger ?" he said making her blush.

"Oh YOU! " she said waving her neck-scarf at him. Removing his shades, Brian nods his head towards the garage, "am I right to be guessing this is Maloney's auto repairs..."

The lady took his arm, and led him across the front to the garage, " you would sure as be correct, and your luck must be in...because I was about to put the coffee on..."

Brian raised his eyebrows keeping to a fake grin, " Lucky me! Make it strong and black..."

Xxx

Nathan looked up to see the jeep parked outside the garage, as he was coming back from the local cafe with a bag of donuts. At first he didn't think much of it. It was probably a client. But then he just knew it was him...he KNEW it was HIM...Brian 'whats his face'

Xxx

In the small and somewhat cramped garage office, Brian handed the cell phone over to Patrick.

"Thanks for this...Nathan will be over the moon to get this back..." the garage owner told him.

Brian glanced around, a chipped cup of coffee from the office lady he now knew as Grace being handed to him, " so Nathan not about, is he?"

Patrick shook his head, " nahhh...he's popped out..."

Brian took a sip of the coffee, and grinned again at Grace giving her the thumbs up, " Just like how my Mom would make it...", he lied.

"So'a..." began Patrick, " how do you and arrrr...Nathan know each-other?"

Brian was put on the spot...he knew, even by the little time he had spent with Nathan, that he was probably still a closet fag, " he...fixed my jeep" he lied, but pleased that he at least came up with something half decent.

"Well, I'm sure he won't be too long..."

Xxx

Nathan was crapping himself...WHAT WAS HE saying in there! He hovered about the area and stalked the place pacing up and down with his hands over his head, then, when he saw the door open and Brian was coming out the garage...he hid behind his jeep ready to ambush him.

Brian strolled across the forecourt back to the jeep.

He rounded to the drivers side and then it happened, he was up against the side of his vehicle looking into those sexy blue eyes he had craved to see all this time.

"Nathan!" he said, with a flash of a smile, although he was a bit uncomfortable with Nathan's hands digging into the scruff of his shirt.

"WHAT have you been saying in there!" he hissed, nodding toward the garage. Brian shook his head quickly, " nothing...and THAT'S the truth, I just handed your Dad your cell, that's all...I guessed that you're not out and proud" the last bit sounded like a dig.

"Well THANKS for that...now GO and never come back, do you hear me!" hissed Nathan, there was a threatening overtone running through his voice.

"Fine...I'm going...but call me, yeah" The older guy managed to wriggle his hand into his packet pocket and hand over a business card, " if you or your family ever need an advertising executive..." he said light heartedly.

Nathan shook his head, "We don't need nothing from you...now go "

Brian shook his head at him and quickly jumped into the jeep, when he fired up the engine, Brian turned his head and made a phone call sign with his hands to his ear, and mouthed 'Call me' and with his foot put down, he was off. Nathan glanced down at the business card in his grasp, then tearing it in two, he threw into the summer breeze and marched up to the Garage, just to make sure that nothing WAS said.

Xxx

Much later, at the late night bar in town, Justin walked out of the busy all night crowds and pushed into the rest room with a face like thunder. Jill his colleague and friend held her hand up to him, " hey Justin over here, I've grabbed you a quick coffee to keep you awake on shift..."

Justin slumped into the seat and took hold of the poly-carton, Jill could see that he was really not happy about something...she placed a hand over the top of his, "hey, are you alright...you look as white as a sheet"

"It's HIM...Brian...I just tried to call him earlier..."

Jill shrugged.

"His cellphone went to voicemail so I called his work...he never showed in today" he told.

"and...what did they say, did you not get hold of him?"

"No...I just told you, he NEVER showed up..." he spat, " but I KNOW where he is...he said he had some guy tucked away across town..."

Jill pursed her lips together, she knew a little of 'what went on' in their relationship, "but that's what you two 'do' isn't it..."

"One off's, mainly when we're together...but we set a rule...NEVER get too involved with someone...get too attached...I BET he's up to something...just wait until I see him!"

Jill watched him gulp down his coffee because he was needed back at the busy bar. And by Justin's mood, she hated to be in Brian's shoes when Justin got home...

Xxx

Nathan sat on his bed. Dad had giving his cell back to him, and by all accounts, Brian had said nothing about where he had found it, or who he was.

Nathan sighed, scrolling through his contacts...until he gasped in surprise. He even looked around him, just in case someone else at seen it.

Brian's number appeared on his contact list! He had to smirk, the complete nerve of it, entering his number into his directory.

And in a funny way...he was impressed.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

LOVIN' YOU

Justin let himself into the loft after working a long night shift at the all night bar. He walked into their bedroom to see Brian snoring his head off,naked, and on top of the bed. Mind you, it had been a really hot night and the air ventilation in the apartment was crap.

Justin stood there staring at his sleeping lover. Then turned and went into the kitchen to fry some bacon.

That ALWAYS did it...the smell of his cooking always withdrew Brian out of his sleep and no sooner had Justin fried it in the pan, the advertising executive sat up and rubbed his eyes sniffing the bacon.

Then Justin was sticking his head around the bedroom door, " So, you are awake...can you smell that breakfast cooking for you...?"

Brian stretched and looked at the bedside clock, "Fuck, it's only 6 in the morning...it's my day of rest thanks!"

Justin stuck his tongue in his cheek, and nods to the kitchen, " so you won't be wanting it then...?"

Brian jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans, " Hey, I DIDN'T say that did I?" he went up to Justin and kissed him tenderly on the lips, and pushed himself up to him, "then WE can come back to bed, if you like..." he enticed, eyes smiling at Justin.

Justin shook his head, and smiled at him, " 'I'll throw you in a piece of fried toast as well, as you are feeling all hot and horny for me..."

Brian was getting all excited as he went to sit up at the breakfast bar, " bring it on, baby!"

Xxxx

Nathan was sat at the breakfast table at the apartment above the garage. He pushed his plate of toast aside and looked at his cell that sat next to his morning coffee. Should he? Or shouldn't he? he couldn't decide...but he supposed there was plenty of time. He stood up and drained the dregs of his luke-warm coffee and went to get ready for work.

Xxxx

Brian had eaten his bacon and fried toast and was finishing off with a strong black coffee. Justin sat next to him watching him like a hawk.

"enjoyed that did you?"

Brian turned his head and kissed his lover on the cheek," you KNOW I did...you can sure give Debs a run for her money.."

Justin smiled, all pleased with himself and went and dumped the plates and frying pan in the dish-washer, " Well...YOU won't go hungry marrying me, will you?"

Brian was bloated, and burped, " No I won't, but...you don't ALWAYS do this on my day off...I was just sitting here thinking about what I've done to deserve all of this..."

Justin opened his mouth in surprise, his hand theatrically at his chest, " What POSSIBLY would you have done...?"

Brian knew the warning signs, he was quickly thinking about the day before...he had gone across town to return Nathan's cellphone...

"How was your meeting? How was work?" asked Justin watching his responses. Brian pursed his lips together and looked at him, " yeah... it was okay, I managed to secure another client... why?"

Justin frowned, " I'a...tried to call you"

"Yeah?...Erm..the battery died on my cell, I forgot to charge it up before I left for work...", Brian was getting a bit edgy now...and Justin was slumping his backside down on to the stool and glared at him, "...SO..., LETS DROP THE ACT SHALL WE, WHO IS HE?"

Xxxx

Nathan was at the garage working...Uncle Brad was on his case, so he had to work hard, but no sooner was his break due, he went for a smoke and pulled out his cell, and scrolled down to Brian's name. The name the cock-sure guy had typed in himself, before giving it back.

Should he call him? Maybe just a drink to say thanks...

His thumb hovered over the delete button too. But before he could do anything, a shadow loomed across him, blotting out the sunshine.

"HEY...I SAID STOP SLACKING OFF! I'M NOT RUNNING A SUMMER CAMP HERE, YOU KNOW!

Nathan glared up at his Uncle, and then marched straight back to work...Brian would have to wait for now...

Xxxx

Justin yawned. The night shift was catching up on him, but whereas he should be nodding off in bed catching up on his sleep, he was listening to Brian's feeble excuses.

"Hey, give me a break,what is it with the interrogation...my cell was dead...I forgot to charge it up...and then I got a flat on the highway and was fucking stranded for hours..."

Justin looked up at him, " and that's why I couldn't contact you at work is it...because you Fucking broke down!"

Brian stood up and held his hands to Justin's cheeks looking down at him," Justin, I've HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING...I swear..."

Justin sighed, he still didn't know whether to believe his boyfriend...Brian always did have a wandering eye...and it worked, THEY worked because they wanted the same thing. But the very thought of him having someone 'regular and special' tucked away somewhere, really scared him.

Not that he would let that on to Brian, of course.

The artist stood up and faced Brian, their eyes fixed to each-other, " So...ON MY LIFE...you didn't fuck anybody yesterday..."

Brian shook his head quickly, " no I didn't...and that's the God damned truth"

Justin looked to the floor. Maybe he had just blown all this out of proportion. Brian placed his fingers beneath his lover's chin and lifted his gaze...and Justin was drowning in Brian's stance. Because he always did.

"Look...give us your hand..." the older man said quickly, huskily. Justin let his hand be pulled into Brian's jeans...the hardness was hot to the touch, " Can you feel HOW MUCH I WANT YOU AT THIS INSTANT...CAN YOU?"

Justin shook his head, he himself was getting turned on now. Brian closed his eyes and let Justin rub his cock for a while, then stopped him...their eyes holding each-others gaze, " Go and get a shower Justin, you've been up all night working hard...have your shower...and come to bed...because..." he walked over to the bedroom grabbing hold of the bulge in his jeans on the way, and threw a cheeky smile at his lover.

"...i'll be in there waiting for you...and I'll show just HOW BADLY I want you..."

Justin went over and kissed him on the lips, then grabbed the towel from the bedroom, "well you better get yourself back in bed then...because I'm having the shortest shower in history!"

Xxxx

Nathan ate his lunch at the garage. Then he decided to give the dog a walk in the nearby park that was very different in the day time. As he threw the ball at some long distance for the dog to go and fetch, he pulled his cell out from his overalls.

Should he call him?

He still couldn't decide...it wouldn't hurt to go out for a drink or something...even if it was just a 'thanks for returning my cell' drink.

His heart was racing as his finger hovered over the call icon. The dog was back with the ball. Good timing.

Nathan was just looking for an excuse NOT to call him. But why? But he really didn't have to ask himself that, he knew why...he was afraid that Brian would wear a great big 'hey i'm out and proud' banner on his T shirt, and alert to everyone that HE was gay too.

He took the rubber ball from the dogs mouth and threw it again. And this time Nathan just went for it...he pressed call...

His heart was in his mouth...

Xxxx

Brian laid in bed. Justin had his head resting on his smooth chest, and was fast asleep. The older guy turned his head to look at the clock, it was way past lunch time. He must of nodded off himself for a while, he thought.

It was then as he was trying to lift Justin's head to the pillow, when he heard his cellphone ringing from the kitchen counter where it lay.

He gently slid himself out of the bed and made for the kitchen. His mouth was agape in surprise when he saw the display flashing up...N CALLING...

He he quickly snapped up the cell and locked himself in the bathroom. He then sat on the bathtub edge and put the phone up to his ear, "Errr...hey"

Xxxx

Nathan bit his lip. He was shaking. He was panicking, and there was such a long a pause, Brian spoke again, "Hey, you still there?"

Nathan cleared his throat looking around at the park around him, " errrm, hey...it's me...it's Nathan...I was wondering if..."

Brian sounded amused on the other end of the line, " you were wondering what?"

"We'a..." he swallowed, it was hard to get the words out, he was THAT nervous, " I was wondering if you and me could meet up...maybes"

He could hear Brian chuckle, " errrrrr...yeah, okay...where do you want to meet up? Your place?"

Nathan panicked, and it was clear in his reply to him, " Nooo...NOT MINE...YOU CAN'T COME TO MINE..."

Xxxx

Brian smiled down the cell phone, "Hey, relax, I'm only joking...where? Your choice...a club you know, a bar?"

"the park..." Nathan replied to him shakily.

Brian smirked to himself, " the park?...Ohhhhh THAT Park...okay, if you want...when?"

Xxxx

"tomorrow night?" suggested Nathan watching the dog looking up at him,tongue lolling and wanting his attention.

"That sounds good to me... what time?"

"around 8...is that alright..."

Xxxx

Brian nodded down the phone, silly thing to do, but everybody did it, " yeah great, see you then..." He could hear movement, " anyway... gotta go...see you, then" and Brian quickly cut him off.

The older guy let himself out of the bathroom and saw Justin on the couch, " what's up? Couldn't you sleep?" he asked.

Justin shrugged, " No...I was having a nice dream...and then I woke up", he turned his head to face his lover, " look, I'm off tomorrow...lets go out..."

"Oh yeah? You wanna find some hot stud up for a three way" asked Brian, already thinking about poor Nathan being stood up.

Justin shook his head at him, "no just you and me...we've neglected us for a while...it'll be good for us to spend time together...what do you think?"

Brian came and sat next to him...and then pulled the blonde into a hug, their bare body's close together...and he felt guilty as hell.

"yeah...I think I might like that..." and they both sat there in silence, as Justin started to doze again.

XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

THE ONLY WAY IS UP

Nathan had been thinking about tonight all day. He had come home, stuffed his food down his neck, then went up and got showered.

Of course his dad Patrick knew that Nathan had plans. He just wished he knew what they were, that's all. The trouble with Nathan was, you didn't always know how to tackle him. If he was not in the mood to talk to you, he wouldn't, the wall was up straight away.

It had been 3 months since he came out. When Nathan admitted he was gay. Patrick thought at first the poor boy was just confused, but Nathan was completely convinced that he was. And felt disgusted with himself by it.

Since then, father and son had got closer, and the only other person to know Nathan was gay was his best friend from way back from high school, Adam, the very source that had brought out his true self to begin with. He had misread the signals one night and kissed him. Adam had been okay with it, but things were weird between them for a while.

But Patrick wished the lad would tell the whole family. They wouldn't be that bad to him, would they? But with the likes of his brother Brad...or Grandpa Zachery...all who harbored old fashioned values, it was impossible to tell.

Patrick looked up as he cradled the baby on the couch, Nathan was coming into the room raising his eyebrows, he was dressed entirely in black. Black jeans, black vest, even black sneakers.

"Crikey! Just wait until it gets dark, nobody'll be able to see you!" the garage owner laughed.

That was the idea, thought Nathan, but failed to enlighten him of that.

Nathan grabbed him self an apple from the fruit bowl and made for the front door, "Have you fed the dog?" asked his father.

Nathan pulled a face as he crunched into his apple, "yeah, he's settled down for the night...now I'M GOING OUT" he told. Patrick stood up clutching the baby, " well...have a nice night...where ever you go...get to...get up to..." he was starting to fluster a bit. Nathan just slowly shook his head at him and disappeared out the door with nothing else was said.

Xxxx

At the loft, Brian clutched his cell as he sat on the couch. Justin was faffing around in the bedroom with yet another outfit. Why couldn't he just be simple like him...nice pair of navy blue jeans and a light blue shirt.

The executive had half texted a message: Sorry can't make it...can we reschedule...

That was as far as he got to. Because he looked up to see Justin parading in front of him AGAIN.

"What about this...you like me in this shirt, don't you?", Brian was shaking his head and pulling a frown, " I liked you in the other one as well...does it matter?"

Justin looked at him as if he was an idiot, " I want to look good for you! So if you are saying you liked the other shirt then THAT SHIRT it will have to be..." and the artist was running back into the bedroom unbuttoning the shirt he had on.

Brian watched him go, then quickly turned back to his cell to finish his message to Nathan. He was disappointed. He wanted to see the lad again, after there once and only brief meeting a while back in the wood.

...can we meet another night?

His thumb hovered over the send button. But it was Justin's cell ringing that stopped him. Justin was hurrying back into the couch answering it, "hello, Justin speaking...what! NO! me?...why me?...ohhhhhh, well...if it really can't be helped...thanks...no I MEAN IT...THANKS" and Justin empathized a sarcastic tone.

Brian was looking up at him open mouthed, " what it is...who as that?"

Justin sighed, " it was work... Jill hasn't turned up for her shift...some crisis at home allegedly...they've asked me to cover her shift!" he sounded all sad.

Brian stood up...there was just the tiny bit of him that was so pleased to hear that,

"Ohhhh that's a shame! I better call the restrautant and cancel our table, huh?"

Justin was too disheartened to even care, " whatever..." he went back into the bedroom clutching his cell.

Brian deleted his text to Nathan, and went to grab his keys, " hey Justin, I'll give you a ride in, if you like...", he called.

Justin was in the doorway looking at him, amazed by the attitude, " ohhh I see...I can see YOU ARE REALLY disappointed that our night out has been well and truely flushed down the toilet"

Brian felt bad... he came forward and pulled Justin into his arms, to reassure him, "hey...come on, YOU KNOW I was looking forward to tonight as well. It's not my fault that you are so much in demand...It can't be helped"

Justin leaned in and rested his chin onto the older guys shoulder, " does this mean you are gonna go out looking for somebody else...a random fuck?"

Brian swallowed down, his eyes moving to look at him, " don't you want me too?"

Justin pulled away and shook his head, " can I stop you? I just wanted tonight to be about us that was all, and now it's all ruined"

Brian brushed his lovers cheek with his fingers, " hey, come on! We are getting married arn't we! We've gotta life time together to go out to dinner, huh?"

Justin shook his head, "you right...YOU ALWAYS ARE! Right...better get myself ready for my shift at the bar then..."

XXxx

Nathan stood at the gates of the park. His hands were dug in his pockets, and he was looking up and down the street for a sighting of a jeep.

He was nervous. He was alright on the bus journey from home, but once he had got here...he started to have the butterflies in his stomach.

He looked at his watch, the sun was getting increasingly low over the park now, the trees causing long dark shadows that seemed to want to alure him through the gates.

It was 19:45

He was early...and was a bit disappointed that Brian wasn't early too. Maybe the older guy wasn't as keen to see him.

He hated to come across as some desperate kind of twot.

Xxxx

No sooner Brian had pulled up outside the the all night club, he was practically shoving Justin out of the jeep.

"What's the hurry?" asked Justin as he grabbed the door handle, but refused to open it. Brian turned to see 'that face'. Justin was suspicious.

"I'm not...it's just that...I might go and see if any of the gang are down at Woodies, that's all", he turned and gave him one of his winning smiles.

Justin melted, but knew the score. And pulled a sign, " WHATEVER you get up to...just remember the rule..."

Brian quickly placed his hand over his lovers hand on the seat, " I always do...YOU COME FIRST...always...", at a glance, the jeep clock was reading 19:56.

Justin leaned over and Brian met him on the lips. And then the artist turned bar attendant was jumping out the vehicle to start his shift.

Brian waved at him...and then put his foot down on the gas.

Xxxx

Nathan realized that it was dark. He looked at his watch beneath the street light. it was now 20:09

Brian wasn't going to show up. He shook his head to himself, why the hell did he call him? Now he looked like a right jerk. He decided that he had had enough of waiting around here like a prize turkey, and was about to cross the street to the bus stop, when he noticed the jeep come screeching to a halt opposite him.

Brian was jumping out and caught sight of him straightaway, " hey...you weren't gonna do a runner just then, were you?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

Nathan pulled a face at him, from where he stood on the curb, " no!...what do you take me for?"

Brian looked both ways and hurried across the street to him, " Fucked if I know. I have to get to know you first, won't I?" he said, still smiling.

Nathan led the way through the gates into the park. Brian dug his hands into his jeans pockets and looked around him, " so why did you want to meet here for, apart from the obvious...I've had a few 'good times' here myself over the years..."

Nathan shrugged, "I didn't want to meet in a bar...have you a problem with that?" he asked glancing at him. Brian shook his head and sucked in his cheeks, " No course not...so'a...why did you call me"

Nathan tried to be clever, " because YOU left your number in my cell"

Brian laughed at him, "yes I did! ...was you annoyed about that?"

Nathan shrugged, "I suppose not..."

They walked a bit further along the trail and Brian pointed to an iron bench, " do you want to sit down-?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, " if you want to...I'm not bothered"

Brian frowned at him, " you are not bothered by much are you?" he went and sat down, Nathan sat next to him, eyeing him up nervously. They both sat there in silence...just like they did that first night in the jeep, when they first met.

Brian turned and broke the ice, " look...why DID you call me?"

Nathan didn't look at him, " I just wanted to thank you, that's all..." he turned to him, " for returning my cellphone..."

Brian laughed at him, " You could of just called to thank me! So...do you want to go out somewhere...I know a place in town, it's a bit shitty, but I kinda like it..."

Nathan knew that the older guy was talking about a gay venue and he wasn't sure whether he was ready for all that...

Brian could see that Nathan was mulling over it, " ...I'm a REALLY good pool player...do you like pool? I'll give you a game if you want..."

Nathan jumped up and turned, "look I've gotta go..."

Brian watched him begin to walk away. He stood up and chased after him towards the gates,

" Oh fantastic! You call me and arrange to meet, JUST for this shit?"

Nathan turned around, " what was you expecting?"

Brian shook his head, "not this!", The advertising executive waved his hand at him, " you know what? forget it...you've got your cell phone back, I got it SO wrong?" and he walked off.

Nathan couldn't get the words out. He wanted to stop Brian, but he just stood still, watching the guy climb back into his jeep and fire up the engine. At the last minute Nathan found the strength and raced over and stood in front of the vehicle, waving his hands up to the windshield to halt him.

Brian popped his head out the drivers window, " what are you fucking playing at?". The man looked annoyed.

Nathan came to the window, " I will..." he said shakily staring at him with an unsure gaze. Brian softened and faced his dashboard, " I will what?"

"Come out with you...to that...place...". Nathan was crapping himself.

Brian smiled and looked back at him, " Sunday night...meet me outside the pink parrot..do you know where it is?

Nathan nodded. Brian put his jeep into drive, and turned back to him, " I'll be waiting outside for 9...and we'll go from there" and with that Nathan jumped back, and Brian sped away.

Nathan hinted a smile. But the butterflies were fluttering inside him again...

Sunday night...he was crapping himself even more!

xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

DIVE IN THE POOL

"Just here will do" instructed Nathan pointing to the curb. Patrick stopped the car and looked at him, " so where is it you are off to again...you have certainly made the effort"

Nathan looked down to his grey checkered shirt and new jeans as he said it. He had gone out especially to get them the day before, he looked up and rolled his eyes his father, as he grabbed hold of the door handle to leave, " I told you, I'm meeting someone in a club..."

"This Brian?...the guy who found your cellphone? How old is he anyway?", It had taken a bit of coaxing, but with a few words in the right places, Patrick had managed to get it out of him, eventually.

"Sure, and who cares how old he is... can I go? Or are you just gonna start giving me the third degree, now?" snapped Nathan, getting irritated with his Dads questioning. Patrick smiled at him, " I just want you to have a good night , that's all...it's just a pity you seem to have to hide from everyone"

Nathan was opening the door, " I'm NOT having this conversation with you now, BYE Dad, thanks for the ride..."

Patrick watched him hurry across the road to the bar on the corner. The Pink Parrot. The garage owner knew this was a gay club, it had been so for years. He just hoped that Nathan would just let his hair down and have a good time...

...it would certainly make for an easier life if he did...

Xxx

Nathan was nervous as hell as he stood at the glass doors of the Pink Parrot and looked down inside. He could see the tables crammed full of drinkers having a good laugh and a joke, and drinking beer.

It looked like any other club, like he had gone into many many times with Adam in the past, but this one was different, this was a gay club. There was a difference. To him there was anyway.

After stalking it for a while, he plucked up enough courage to go inside, and headed down the steps. The music was invading his ears no sooner he was at the bottom. The bar was busy, and all around him men were milling around talking and chatting. With a unsure gaze, he looked around him some more, and at the same time he thought that they were all staring back at him. That's what it felt like anyway.

He slowly headed into the direction of the bar, and stood up behind a couple waiting to get served. They were kissing and eachothers faces off.

It was different in the park. In the park it was quiet, no one bothered you...you just went to get what you 'came for' and go...but here...it was just too friendly...too involved.

At last the bar was free and after glancing at the frolicking couple, he looked at the smily bartender, " what can I get you good-looking?"

Nathan forced on a nervous smile, " two Beers, please"

The bartender grabbed two bottles and uncapped them. He looked up at him, " I haven't seen you in here before, just moved here have you?"

Nathan shrugged back at him, why was he asking all these questions...was this a come on?

The bartender placed the bottles on the bar top, the white head running down over the top, " I wish..." he teased, noticing Nathan was staring at it. But it was wasted on him, Nathan was just not with it.

He paid the man and turned around to watch the men around him, and then glanced at his watch...it had gone 9...Brian was late again...he was late on Friday at the park...and now he was late again.

But Brian was actually there watching him, as he came down the last few steps to the club, he smiled at himself...poor Nathan looked all lost on his own...all unsure...it was SO cute to watch.

He finally came over to him. Nathan looked up as the older guy was beaming a greeting to him, "You came then...for just for a moment back, I was wondering if you would show up tonight"

Nathan frowned at him, " It's YOU who is late..."

Brian shook his head, throwing a thumb behind his shoulder, " No I didn't mean that, I meant..." he shook his head again, " it doesn't matter..." he then looked at the beer in the car mechanics tight grasp, he pulled his brow together, " So...did you buy me a beer?"

Nathan turned and slid a bottle across the bar, " I wasn't sure it's what you drink, but I got it anyway"

Brian pointed to the bottle, " It's not my first choice...but all is good" he laughed in jest.

Nathan shrugged at him. But he was careful not to make eye contact with him.

Brian smiled and lifted the beer and drank some. They both stood there looking about them, but not to each other. Why was it like this always between them?

Brian nods over to the pool table, " well...I said to you I would give you a game didn't I, so how about it...are you willing to get thrashed by me?", he flashed a grin as he said it.

Nathan mulled it over, and turned his head, " are you saying that you can beat me?" Brian laughed at him," To be fair, not many people do...but you can always try...that's if you're not too scared" his tone of voice had become all playful now.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at him, " you're on..."

Brian pulled out his wallet and shoved 10 dollars in the bartenders face, " hey, can I have some change for the pool table please Jack...?"

The bartender was fluttering his eyelashes back at him, " for you Brian the stud, ANYTHING!"

Brian quickly took the change and taking his beer, led Nathan to the pool table. It was still busy at the moment, so Brian pointed over to a nearby table, " lets sit down, and wait until it's free"

Nathan just nodded and plonked himself down...again looking away from Brian. But this time, the executive was looking directly at Nathan...he sniffed taking in what the blonde was wearing, " so...is that shirt new?"

Nathan faced him, "what?"

Brian fingers the shirt, " this! Is it new?"

Nathan wasn't going to acknowledge to that, he would look like a right twot, "No! I've had it for ages"

Brian was smirking at him and looked the other way...but on doing so he said, " then you better be taking that price tag off, huh?"

Nathan instantly had his hands to his neck trying to find the giveaway tag...before he realized that Brian was just teasing him, " I'm only jerking you about...It's a nice shirt...you look hot"

Nathan swallowed, not sure whether to be annoyed or not, instead he nodded to the pool table, " have THEY nearly finished or what!"

Brian turned his head to find out, and at the same time met eye contact with someone approaching from the bar, " Hey Brian! I thought it was you!"

Brian stood up and laughed awkwardly, " Hey Danny, hi..." Nathan could sense that the older guy didn't want to introduce him...like he was trying to hide something.

"So where's Justin? At work is he..."

Brian shrugged, " He flew out to San Francisco this morning...he's at some artists expedition trying to get some new inspiration for his new piece...so yeah is is kinda work...but I'm sure he'll find someone to play with down there...", he said knowingly.

Danny turned and saw Nathan sitting there, " so...who's your friend, or is he just a..."

Brian was laughing now, but shaking his head, " he's just some guy actually...he's a mechanic...he fixed my jeep...I said I would buy him drink because he did it as a favor..."

Danny raised his eyebrows, " well...I'll leave you to your 'thank you' then..." he teased and headed off. Brian watched him go and just wanted to kick himself...Danny was more Justin's friend than his...it was very rare for any of the gang to come here usually, this was just his luck...this was bound to get back to him, him having a drink with another guy...instead of meeting a random in a lay-by or backroom.

Justin might get the wrong idea.

Nathan meanwhile had noticed that the pool table was free. He stood up and pointed at it, "they've gone...still wanna play?" there was an unsure edge to that question, and Brian was picking up on the vibe.

He snatched up a cue stick and looked up, " what did you mean by 'still' wanna play?", Nathan took his cue and shrugged his shoulders as he watched two guys kiss in the corner,

" I dunno...just got that impression from you..."

Brian put a dollar into the slot and let the balls roll in up the arm, " well don't...COURSE i wanna game"

Nathan watched as Brian set up the table, " so who was he?...a friend was he?"

Brian tossed a coin, " heads or tails...?" he trailed off looking back at him.

"tails..."

Brian lifted his hand and smiled, " tails it is...YOU can start", Nathan leaned in and did so, giving Brian a cheeky chance of having a good old perve of the car machanic's cute butt, Nathan took his shot and realised he still hadn't had an answer to his question, "Sooo, who was he...that guy?"

Brian was evasive as he took his shot, " no one special...just someone I know...", he flashed a big grin at him, "...I know a lot of people"

Nathan leaned on his cue stick, and watched as Brian potted the balls one by one...this guy was right, he was good...COCKY...but good, "so'a...why didn't you introduce me? I'm new around here...it'll be good to get to know other guys..."

Brian missed his next shot and slowly looked up, and pulled a frown at him " that was your fault, you distracted me..."

Nathan ignored him and took his next go, " is it because...you are ashamed of me?"

This grabbed the older guys attention in an instant. He looked about him and came forward, "where the fuck did that come from?"

Nathan stared right at him over the pool table, " ... I dunno, the way we met...in the bushes, like..."

Brian laughed at him, " Nathan I am NOT ashamed of you...I meet guys in the bushes ALL the time as well as in parks, trailers, backrooms, fuck parties and sauna's, you name it, the sleazier and the cruisier the better...why would you be any special!"

A hot guy then came forward looked at Brian and then turned his attention to Nathan...the guy was not bad looking...about 20 or so with dark spiky hair and his hand seemed to clutch over a probable semi hard-on, as he brushed past the car mechanic...Brian grinned to himself...it seemed his new buddy Nathan had an admirer...but even as he smiled it off...this seemed to bother him...he never felt like that before...

In-fact, if the truth be known, if Nathan had been Justin this evening...then Justin would be no sooner than sucking off the guys fat cock in the clubs backroom while Justin had a finger up his ass...while he sat outside having a drink waiting for him.

Nathan glanced at the guy unsurely and then looked the other way.

The guy was quick to leave after that brush off. Brian came forward giving the table a once over, " my shot is it...? Well I'll be on a roll here, so why don't you..." he pulled out his wallet and handed Nathan a ten dollars, "...go and get some more beers in...and one for your new ahem, friend" he joked.

Xxxx

It was midnight when they stepped out into the fresh air. The streets were still busy, even for a Sunday night. Brian turned his head and looked at Nathan," That guy back there was really cruising you..." he teased him.

Nathan pulled a face, " Why would he be?", Brian laughed and faced him, both stood on the curbside, " why wouldn't he...you are a hot guy"

Nathan lifted his gaze and met Brian's. Brian just wanted to grab hold of him and kiss him down the nearest ally, or maybe go to the park or in the back of the jeep. But that would be it for them if they did...because as far as Brian was concerned he had picked up a guy, fucked him and that was the end of it...

...he wanted to see Nathan again...why did he? He wished he knew...he never usually felt like this with other guys, it was Justin he always thought about...well, he did do until he met Nathan...

Nathan nods towards the line of cabs, " I should get a cab now, before it gets busy"

Brian acted on impulse...he leaned in and kissed Nathan on the lips. Nathan liked it. It felt abit wierd at first because the only guy he had ever kissed was Adam...and he never kissed back because he had got it all wrong with him, but this...it made him feel all funny inside...made his heart race.

Even out cruising, he would only jerk off with a guy...the once or twice he had actually plucked up enough courage to go through with it. Nathan pulled away quickly. He has only just registering that they were kissing on the street.

Brian watched as Nathan licked his lips...he could taste the beer off Brian, " are you okay? Sorry about that...it was a bit forward I know...", Brian could kick himself for his weakness, not just for the kiss but the very thought he had broken the rule.

No three times...as well as kissing him, this guy also knew his name and his number.

But Nathan was nodding his head, " no...I liked it...it's just that..." he looked at the cabs, "i've gotta go...do you want to meet up again?...I can call you"

Trying to focus on realilty, Brian was immediately shaking his head in a negative way, " no no...don't call me...I'll call you"

It took a few minutes for him to grasp, but Nathan took that as a brush off, he backed away up the sidewalk, "...don't bother! I I know the score!" and with that all red faced, he stormed off into the direction of the waiting cabs.

Not the best decision, but Brian chased after him grabbing hold of Nathan's arm, " Hey, wait up! It's not that I'm not interested in you...because... I am"

Nathan leaned up against the wall, Brian was taking in every detail of his face before he spoke, " Do you like Chinese...?"

Nathan frowned, why was he asking him that for?

"errrr, yeah" he nodded. Brian smiled at him, " that's good then...because I'll take you out for one..."

Fuck...that's four times, a date.

Nathan perked up a bit, realizing Brian was interested in seeing him again after all, "alright, when?"

Brian tried to mentally picture in his head Justin's shift pattern on the calendar back at the loft apartment, he was sure he was working all the weekend when he flew back home from San Francisco, " how does Saturday night grab you?"

Nathan watched a cab pull up, " sounds swell, but I've really gotta shoot...text me then..."

Brian nods and watched Nathan jump into the back of the cab and it drove off.

Brian stood there for a while watching it before he pulled out his cell and read the text. He knew he had received one, because he had felt it vibrate in his pocket whilst talking to Nathan just then.

MISS YOU. DID SOMEONE TONIGHT...IT'S FUNNY NO ONE DOES IT TO ME LIKE YOU DO...NITE NITE...LOVE&KISSES SUNSHINE xx...**OH YEAH ALMOST FORGOT HOPE YOU HAD FUN AT PINK PARROT**

Brian shook his head and looked about him. Fuck. There was only one way he knew he had been in the Pink Parrot...

He slowly strolled off up the street with his hands dug deep into his pockets...not realizing that he was being watched by someone in the shadows...

xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

GIVE ME TONIGHT

Brian was working up a sweat as he pounded deep into Justin, making him scream out in sheer pleasure. And the more Justin wanted. The harder and faster Brian gave it to him.

Justin came all over the sheets, as Brian bit on his lovers pieced nipple. "Ohhhh Stop! NO more!" he gasped, his forehead glistering with dripping beads of sweat.

Brian removed his mouth from Justin's nipple, and looked up at him cracking that sexy smile of his, " are you sure you don't want more...? IT IS your birthday..." he trailed of.

Justin laughed as he managed to calm his breathing down, and his panting slowed, " I think three times is MORE than enough...fuck, I am a lucky guy, gone with out have you?"

Brian rolled on to his back beside him, and threw his arms up over his head catching his own breath, " you know me...I LIKE to save myself for a special occasion..."

Justin turned his body and rested himself on his elbow, "...well, this is only my birthday...what's our wedding night gonna be like?" he teased.

Brian grinned as he stared at the ceiling, then rolled his head to look at him cheekily, "it's gonna be amazing...more than amazing"

Justin raised his eyebrows at him, " unquestionably amazing, I can't wait..." he jumped out of the bed and instantly was pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, " well come on then...WHAT have you got me?"

Brian sighed as he rubbed his eyes, before lifting his head to look over at him, " give me break will you, I beat after all that thrusting.."

Justin feasted his eyes onto the offending article that made his backside so sore, "awwwww...does he want kissing better?" he teased.

Brian sat up and pulled the sheet over him, " the beasts the sleep! It's beat too!"

Justin made his way out into the kitchen, " oh you tease!" he called back to him. As Justin filled up the jug and set it to boil, he crossed over to Brian's light blue shirt that was strewn across the couch. Then he dug his hands into the pocket and slipped out his lovers cellphone.

He made sure Brian was still in bed by asking, "Do you want toast?"

"ONLY if you're making it"

Justin nodded and then scrolled down Brian's inbox messages and found what he was looking for:

Are we still on 4...

Justin shook his head and pulled a face as he said under his breath, " I don't think so..." and deleted the message.

He then placed back the cell and went out to make Brian his black coffee and toast.

Xxxxx

Why hadn't Brian got back to him. Maybe he had scared him off. He wasn't any good at this.

Nathan threw down the spanner and leaned onto the hood of the car he was working on. He smiled to himself thinking about the kiss outside the pink parrot in town. It was the first time he had stepped foot into a gay bar...and it felt really good...the vibe, the music...the hot guys. They smelt so good...and so did Brian.

He wiped his oily hands across his overalls, then pulled out his cell phone. Checked it. Nothing.

He was disappointed. Maybe Brian was just busy working. To busy to look at his cell or that it was switched off, and he'll get his message later.

Uncle Brad was then glaring over at him, " HEY...daydreaming again are we?"

"No!"

Uncle Brad crossed over to him, with a knowing expression "I KNOW what you are..."

Nathan glared back at him, and with a mixture of wonder and frustration, set back to work on the automobile.

Xxxx

As they came down the stairwell to the apartments, Brian led the way and holding open the doors for his lover, " are they still shut?", he asked firmly.

Justin nodded his head, his eyes were tightly closed...but he was eager to see his birthday present.

"is it what I think it is...?"

Brian held open the communal exit door to the block and let Justin through, Once Brian was beside him on the street outside he smiled and turned to him, "you can open them now..."

Justin did and looked about him blinking, " what am I looking AT?"

Brian rolls his eyes and nods ahead of them, Justin's eyes lit up as he feasted his gaze onto the classic VW beetle in front of them, " YOU GOT ME IT!"

"I TOLD you I would, didn't I? Happy birthday Sunshine" told Brian as he stuck his hands into his suit pocket and pulled out the keys. Justin snatched them off him and went and jumped into the drivers seat, "Can I have a go now?"

Brian raised his hand and backtracked to the blocks open door, " Hey, just a minute, I'll let you ride me to work...I just need to get my stuff"

Justin was all excited, as he let himself get a feel for the car. But he was also wondering whether Brian wasn't only going to get his work stuff...why hadn't he brought them down in the first place? Was he checking his cellphone?...

xxxx

Nathan pulled on his best black T-Shirt and hurried down the stairs to pick up his keys. Patrick and Rhona were having a meal at the table. The baby was in the high chair.

Patrick pulled a face as he saw the boy quickly pull his sneakers on, " you're going out early, aren't you...it's only past 6..."

Nathan looked up...facing his dad and ignoring Rhona, " I'm meeting someone..."

Rhona instantly reacted with a:" OoooooOooo...who is she then...anyone we know...?"

Patrick felt a bit awkward, Nathan just glared at her, " Dad...Will you TELL HER!"

Patrick turned his head after shoveling baked beans down his neck, " I'm sure Nathan will tell us if he wants us to know..."

Rhona raised her eyebrows as she spoon fed the baby, " That's ME told"

Nathan opened the door with a " don't wait up" and was gone.

Rhona was up on her feet, " attitude impairment...that's his problem, and there's me asking him who 'she' was...who are WE kidding, with an attitude like his, we'll NEVER be asking that..."

Xxxx

Nathan quickly made the bus and sat down on the back seat, it was a warm summer evening, and it felt good to be going to a bar and not to some park. Brian hadn't got back to him, the guy did say he went to Woody's a lot, so he might see him there. Test the water...that's if he was still interested in him.

He looked down at his black T-shirt...maybe he should have worn the shirt. Brian said he liked the shirt. To late now...if he was at Woody's, he would just have to take him as he was.

Xxxx

At Woody's, Justin was laughing as he stood up at the bar with a whole gang of friends, "...and I gave him a ride to work in the new car, but he ended up being late for a client...because we ended up in this underground parking lot and ..." he trailed off for the effect.

Brian said nothing. He was happy to just stand there with his drink and let Justin do all the talking. He just smiled and nodded in all the right places.

"...so you parked up...and..." asked a thin lad in a tight figure hugging T shirt, and drinking an alcopop through a straw.

Justin laughed and shot a glance to Brian, " ...I wanted us to get into the back, and he was having none of it..."

Brian raised his eyebrows and stuck his oar in, "...you've had plenty of that already" he told. The executive then downed his drink and hurried off to the bathroom. Justin watched him go and turned to Danny who sat with 'figure hugging top' Stu.

"So...is he in here then?"

Danny stretched his neck, and looked around from one end of the bar to the other, " I can't see him..."

Stu was interested in this bit of intrigue, " so what's this then?"

Justin watched the door to the bathroom, " Danny's did a bit of spying for me when I was on that art expedition in Frisco...HIM and some young guy were getting a bit too friendly..."

Stu laughed, " you never have a problem with that before...sometimes you join in, don't you?"

Danny turned to him as he finished his drink, " This was no random pick up...I got a vibe they arranged to meet...and I saw them kiss outside this place...he was ALL over him..."

Justin bit his lip, the very thought of it made his blood boil. But not tonight...nothing was going to ruin his birthday - and besides, he needed to be sure of all the facts before he opened his mouth. Stu looked at Justin, " ...fuck, what are you gonna do?"

Justin shrugged as he saw Brian come back from the bathroom pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, " ...I don't know yet...I'm interested to see what he looks like first... or maybe, Brian just needs to get him out of his system..."

Brian was then upon them with a grin, " talking about me, are you?"

Justin slide across the seat to let the man back in, Brian slipped twenty bucks to Stu and Danny to get them more drinks. Brian turned his head and raised his eyebrows at him,

" So...alone at last"

Justin placed his hand firmly onto the top of Brian's thigh, " mind you...", Brian trailed off looking across at Stu's tight little backside standing up at the bar, " I'd love a go at that!"

"ooohhh I BET you would...but friends are off limits, you KNOW the rule..."he trailed off making sure 'know' was clearly empathized.

Brian swallowed, his brown eyes looking directly into Justin's blue ones, "...yeah...yeah I do...", he muttered almost too quickly.

He then pulled Justin toward him and their small kisses became a bit more passionate, as Brian pulled a way he grinned cheekily and nods to the bar, " do you think they'd mind..."

Justin pulled him out of his seat with a goofy grin, " who cares, lets go!"

Xxxx

Outside Nathan stepped off the bus and it noisily pulled away from the stop. Woody's was opposite, the low suns rays bouncing off it's glass doors, Nathan smiled and went to cross the street...but stopped dead in his tracks...Brian was coming out of the bar and down the steps in a red shirt...and there was someone with him...some blonde lad in a figure hugging T-shirt.

Nathan backtracked to a vehicle in park, and watched them walk along the street...they were laughing and joking with each other...VERY MUCH at ease with one another.

Nathan rubbed his cheek, and saw that Brian was heading to HIS side of the street so he darted into a store doorway just as Brian and the lad he was with were crossing the street.

He could hear them talk now, as they approached the choice of vehicle he had just used to hide behind, a classic VW beetle, " So are you gonna let me drive back", asked the lad.

Brian had a look about him...a look of lust as he stared at this other guy, " No you can ride in the back...and then, WHEN WE get back, you can ride me..." he teased with a flash of the grin.

And then they kissed and jumped into the vehicle, and it was soon pulling away up the busy street.

Nathan was gutted. No wonder Brian wasn't returning his texts. He had found somebody better...

Nathan was more than gutted...he was jealous as hell...HE wanted to be that lad...Brian was all over him...

It was getting dark when Nathan finally reached the park. Back where he had started. He sat on the iron bench and held his head in his hands...he really liked that Brian...he looked great for an older guy...a bit cock sure of himself...but he liked that...he was attracted to that.

As he sat there debating whether to or not just get the next bus back home...someone approached him...a pair of white sneakers, and the smell of a real leather jacket...and a shadow loomed over him...

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

SHAKE ME

Outside Nathan stepped off the bus and it noisily pulled away from the stop. Woody's was opposite, the low suns rays bouncing off it's glass doors, Nathan smiled and went to cross the street...but stopped dead in his tracks...Brian was coming out of the bar and down the steps...and there was someone with him...some blonde lad.

Nathan backtracked to parked vehicle and watched them walk along the street...they were laughing and joking with each other...VERY MUCH at ease with one another.

Nathan rubbed his cheek, and saw that Brian was heading to HIS side of the street so he darted into a store doorway just as Brian and the lad he was with were crossing the street.

He could hear them talk now, as they approached the choice of vehicle he had just used to hide behind, a classic VW beetle, " So are you gonna let me drive back", asked the lad.

Brian had a look about him...a look of lust as he stared at this other guy, " No you can ride in the back...and then WHEN WE get back, you can ride me..." he teased with a flash of the grin.

And then they kissed and jumped into the vehicle, and it was soon pulling away up the busy street.

Nathan was gutted. No wonder Brian wasn't returning his texts. He had found somebody better...

Nathan was more than gutted...he was jealous as hell...HE wanted to be that lad...Brian was all over him...

It was getting dark when Nathan finally reached the park. Back where he had started. He sat on the iron bench and held his head in his hands...he really liked that Brian...he looked great for an older guy...a bit cock sure of himself...but he liked that...he was attracted to that.

As he sat there debating whether to or not just get the next bus back home...someone approached him...a pair of white sneakers, and the smell of a real leather jacket...and a shadow loomed over him...

It made Nathan jolt, and as he jumped up he had his hands in fists ready for anything. Especially with the mood he was in.

It was Josh, and he was backing away with his hands held out in front of him, " hey! It's just me..."

Nathan soon realizing who it was shook his head and sat back down again. Josh came and sat next to him on the bench, " fuck man, I didn't mean to give you a scare..."

Nathan looked at him, " you didn't"

Josh nodded, " yeah I suppose you're right there, you don't seem the type to scare very easily..."

Nathan didn't answer. In fact he just wanted to be on his own, why was he even here bothering him anyway, because he wasn't interesting in him. Josh nods to the park, "not much going on in here tonight...just you..." he trailed off with a flash of his white teeth, and as to make sure Nathan was actually listening to him, he added: " Oh, and that hot old hobo sleeping in those bushes..."

Nathan turned his head...he hadn't been listening to him, he had been thinking about Brian and that lad he was with, " ...you WHAT?" he asked screwing up his face.

"...hobo in the bushes...looks hot!"

Nathan wasn't in the mood for jokes. He stood and was about to head off when Josh stopped him, "Nathan...I was only jerking about with you...You looked a bit down and...that could only mean one thing..."

Nathan looked back at him, like he was some kind of smart ass, " what then...since you think you know what I'm all about..."

Josh stood up, and they headed up the trail path towards the gates, " it's some guy, right? Only a guy could make you look like that..."

Nathan was agitated by him, " and HOW do YOU know..?"

Josh shrugged, "just a case of been there before..." he said, hoping Nathan would respond abit more kindly to that. Nathan paused at the gates and turned to him, Josh looked as he was all ears standing there, so after a heavy sigh because this Josh wouldn't get out of his face any time soon if he didn't, he said, " I met this guy...I liked him...he wasn't responding to me texts...so I went to find him...and..."

Josh could guess the rest, "...and he's with someone else? Happens a lot...where was you gonna meet him..."

Nathan felt a little easier talking to Josh now, before it just felt like he just wanted to pick him up.

"Woody's...that bar in town.. and then go for a Chinese after"

Josh smiled as they crossed the street, "Woody's, I know it well...it's full of older men, I prefer to go to the Pink Parrot when I go out..."

Nathan stopped again and looked at him unsurely, Josh was quick to realize Nathan thought he just wanted random sex.

"just for a DRINK Nathan...nothing more..." and he put on the most friendly and most reassuring smile he could muster up to relax the lad.

Nathan nods at him. He was in town now anyway. Just as well not make it a wasted journey, "alright...come on then...", he said, with no amount of enthusiasm to show.

Xxxx

At Woody's, Nathan and Josh sat at a table with their drinks. Nathan was hard work to get any flowing conversation out of, but Josh was trying his best, always first to lead.

"So...Nathan...what do you do then, for a living?" he asked.

Nathan sat back in his seat glancing at folk around him. And staring at kissing couples because it was still a bit new to him.

"I'm a Mechanic..." he replied reaching for his beer, Josh raised his eyebrows with a nice smile, " so, you fix cars then?"

Nathan pulled a face at him, " Durrrrr...THAT'S what I said!"

Josh found it amusing. Nathan being all mean and moody, it was all a front of course, because he has met folk like Nathan before.

Josh realizing the conversation was running dry again, looked up, " So...aren't you not gonna be asking what I do...for a living"

Nathan focused his eyes on the lad, and in a sarcastic tone asked: "So what do you do for a living?" it was a mimic of Josh's first question.

"seeing you've asked, I'm a landscape gardener"

Nathan was quick to jump in, " arr, oh yeah...is that why you are always in that park? except it's not only the plants you are poking about with"

"Funny..." Josh said dryly.

Nathan cracked a smile, " I thought so!"

Josh smiled too. And he wasn't going to let that go, " SO! you CAN crack a joke and smile when you want to...I was getting worried about you"

Nathan relaxed a bit. He still thought about Brian, but why did he bother...because the older guy was certainly not thinking about him...

Xxxx

Later, Nathan stood up at the bar and felt his phone vibrate in his jeans, he quickly pulled out the cell and took a glance at the display. BRIAN CALLING...

What the hell did HE want! The cheek of HIM calling him. He was close to ignoring it but thrashed it up to his ear.

"WHAT?" he barked.

"Nathan? Is that you?

"of COURSE it's me...WHO else would be answering you? Maybe some lad with shit-blonde hair..."

"What? Nathan are you alright...I just called because you never got back to me..."

Nathan glanced at the bartender, and turned around to put his back to him, "I sent you a text...you never got back to me"

"I didn't a text from you"

Nathan was confused...had he set the text to somebody else? He sure hoped not, "look...I saw you and that guy you was with...I get the picture...I won't bother you again"

"You saw me and Justin?"

Nathan didn't care who the fuck the other guy was, he just shook his head and hung up.

He was in a foul mood. Josh realized that as soon as the young mechanic was back with the drinks. Not only that, but a group of lads on the next table were setting their nasty little gazes on Nathan...and there seemed a whole lot of whispering going on as well. And one of them was on his cellphone and looking straight over at them.

Josh glanced over at them, " ignore them...you're still new in here...and by the look of that bunch they're the type to go sticking it about..."

Nathan looked at him, " I wasn't bothered by them lot...THAT guy I was telling you about...he called me, just now, when I were stuck up at the bar"

Josh raised his eyebrows realizing, " so THAT'S why you have gone back to being all grumpy again...what did he want?"

Nathan was shaking his head because of the nerve of it, " He was going on about me not calling him...the nerve of him...Brian can go to hell!"

Josh looked up from his beer at the advertising agents name being mentioned, " Brian? Not Brian Kinney? Cock sure tall guy, who's claims to be a super cool pool player?"

Nathan shook his head, " Yeah...YOU KNOW HIM?"

Josh shook his head, " I know OF him...you've had a lucky escape..."

Nathan questioned that, "what are you on about?"

Josh leaned forward, "You ask anybody in here...it's Brian and Justin...they think they're are SO big them two...untouchable...they have what you call 'an arrangement'"

This was completely lost on Nathan, and the faced clearly showed it. Josh tried to explain some more, " They are a couple...but both have agreed to let the other stray, just as long as it's all anon..."

Nathan's blood was starting to boil. He was being played. All that bullshit Brian was going on about. He just wanted to fuck him and be done with it. Instead of going off into a rage, he sighed out heavily, just making it absolutely clear in his head.

"So I was a...?"

Josh answered his question, " ...you were just another fuck..."

Nathan downed his beer and was up. He stared at Josh in anger and stormed off. Josh thought about going after him, but thought best leave it...the guy was clearly upset.

Xxxx

Outside, Nathan came down the steps of Woody's and marched up the street...he was now boiling over in anger, but that was starting to slide to being upset...NEVER before had he felt this way, actually WANTING to meet someone...and now...

He thought about Brian as he crossed the street towards the bus stop. Brian can go to hell...but what if Brian called him again? Would he just roll over and be charmed by him?

The guy was a cheating bastard. Him and this Justin had an arrangement? I bet this Justin didn't know Brian had broken the rules of this arrangement.

He smiled to himself and wiped his eyes that were welling up at the hurt.

He'll make him pay...

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

CAUGHT UP

Nathan steps up to Liberty Diner and goes in. As he approaches the counter, A big woman behind the cash register bids a goodbye to a paying customer, "Great one Emmett, honey, I'll catch you had the party"

This Emmett gives Nathan a quick once over as he flitted by and was out of the door. Nathan watched him go and heard the big woman grunt a,"H-hem...what can I get you?"

Nathan glanced up at the menu, "Americano..."

The woman nodded and pointed to the booths, "Take a seat honey, I'll bring it over in a second"

Nathan sat down and looked about him. This place was full of rainbow colors and gay posters. The big woman came over with the Americano, "there you go honey...you can pay me when you leave"

Nathan nodded.

She looked at him, "I haven't see you in here before...you new in town...?"

"No..."

The woman laughed, "You look like a shy one...hey, don't be shy, WE are all friends in here, I'm Debbie by the way"

Nathan nodded and stared at the door as more customers came in.

This Debbie seemed to know everybody she served. A right nosy bitch by all accounts.

He drank his coffee and glanced at his watch. He was gonna leave it an hour or two before heading off to the Pink Parrot. Josh was right, that bar was way better than Woody's and less chance of bumping into that creep Brian.

Speaking of which..FUCK...it's him.

Brian breezed into the diner in an expensive suit and a leather folder underneath his arm.

"Strong and black Debs...", he announced, like he was the biggest and best customer in the joint.

Nathan shook his head and watched him sit up onto a stool and watched this Debbie woman make his drink.

Nathan downed his drink and stood up to leave, and Brian turned his head and saw him, he stretched out an arm to stop him, "Hey..."

"Fuck off"

Brian ignored a glance from Debbie and pulled a face at the youngster, "Excuse me?"

Nathan turned, "You expect me to stop and say Hi? When it's YOU who ignored my text, and get with another guy"

Brian laughed it off, "I didn't get no text from you...and Justin isn't just another guy"

Nathan reached for the door, "You calling me a liar? And I bet this Justin don't know about me"

Brian held his hands up at him and shook his head, then Nathan bolted out. Debbie leaned over the counter. "Wow...he's got some spirit"

Brian shrugged and sat back down with his coffee, "You can say that again"

Debbie fiddled with her pencil and notepad and was hanging about, Brian looked up, "Okay...what is it you want to know"

"Just erm...WHO is he?"

Brian sighed and sat back, "He's just some twinky I met a few weeks ago...and NO I haven't fucked him...and NO I not about to either"

Debbie went back to the counter, "He's gotta Justin look about him"

Brian picked up a newspaper that somebody had left behind, and shrugged her comment off dismissively, "Huh? I dare say, I haven't noticed..."

XXX

Nathan decided to give the Pink Parrot a miss and go home. It was all a disaster. Along with having a great night, he was hoping to catch sight of this other guy Brian had been with and tell him about him, but after seeing Brian, he lost his nerve...maybe it was just best to completely cut off all ties and start again.

There was other guys out there. Brian could go to hell.

His father and Rhona were still up watching the TV when he got back. Some trashy Sit-com.

Patrick turned his head as Nathan kicked off his sneakers, "Hey...you're home early"

Nathan shrugged at him and went up stairs to his bedroom, the dog, who had been asleep near the door, chased after him.

On his bed, Nathan made a fuss of the dog, "Fuck, Brewster...why are men such creeps"

Rhona then popped her head in, "Shush...I've just got put the baby down and don't want him woke up?"

Nathan frowned at her, "I know", he hissed.

Rhona was about to close the door when she waved her hand about the room, "Oh, I vacuumed the carpet...all that mud you bring in...I did under your bed"

Nathan snapped his head up, but Rhona had gone and closed the door. He then reached down and fished out the gay porn magazines from beneath the bed. She had seen them. His father knew he was gay, but not her.

He didn't trust her to keep her mouth shut.

XXX

The next day at breakfast, Rhona fed the baby. Nathan made himself some toast. She kept glancing at him and shrugged as she finished up feeding the infant.

"You certainly wouldn't know it"

Nathan looked at her, "What are you going on about?"

Rhona shook her head, "Nothing...why would I be going on about anything?"

Patrick came up the stairs with two great big ledger books in his tight grasp, "right, clear away that breakfast stuff will you honey, I gotta do these accounts"

Rhona did so and nodded, "Your brother Brad should be doing this...then again, he isn't that bright is he, just a motorhead...old fashioned...doesn't like anything that doesn't fit into his way of life..."

She threw a casual glance at Nathan and fed the dishwasher the plates.

Xxx

At the loft, Justin was lounging back on the couch with his feet up. He was on his cellphone speaking to his mother.

"...and he bought me a car! I couldn't believe it, it's so cool...a real classic, like grandpa used to drive"

"that sounds great honey, did you receive my gift in the mail?"

"Oh the vouchers yeah...thanks...so how are things there in LA"

"If you mean is my relationship with Cole going okay? It's great...life here is great, the real estate business is doing great and you can tell Brian that his little investment in the place is building up real nicely", told Jennifer.

Justin sighed, "I'll tell him...look...I miss you..."

"I miss you too honey...look, Cole was only saying to me the other day, you and Brian are welcome to spend a weekend at the beach house here"

Justin perked up, "that sounds just like what we need...I just want him to myself for the weekend, pin him down and organize this wedding, because he is starting to drag his heels"

"Brian and marriage never really went together, that's what you told me a few years back...and then there was New York"

Justin sighed again and pulled his fingers through his hair, "Maybe that's just it? Maybe that's why he's dragging his heels...MAYBE...he hasn't totally forgiven me"

There was a pause and then Jennifer said, "If it was me, I would have trust issues honey...you are MY son and I love you...but you just need to put yourself in his shoes..."

Justin nodded as he put the cell to his other ear, "I guess...look, I better go, I've got to get to a shift at the bar tonight"

"The bar again? It's all such a waste of your talents...I gather that the art expedition in San Francisco came to nothing ?"

"No...HE was there...I haven't told Brian, but any artwork I brought to the table was practically blacklisted...I guess he really hates me"

"Look, honey I'm gonna have to go, I'm on a sun lounger on the terrace, and Cole is gonna take me out, I call you tomorrow..."

"Okay...have a nice evening..."

"I will, and I spoke to Molly last week, she and Graham are coming to LA on Monday, Graham's football trials in Settle went well"

"I call her later, look, I'll see if Brian is up for the weekend at the beach house, speak to you tomorrow"

Justin ended the call and stood up to make dinner...then he looked at the table and the candle holders and had an idea...

Xxxx

At the garage, Nathan flicked away his cigarette, and went back to the car he was working on. An old Mustang that looked ready for the junk yard. Uncle Brad was laughing, "and you should have seen this chick, tits out here and legs up to here as she got out of the car"

Nathan shook his head, "Sounds...great"

"Fuck...what's wrong with you? Anybody would think that my nephew is a fucking fag"

Nathan swallowed down and did an inspection of the Mustangs engine. Brad went inside to make coffee and Nathan was already wondering if Rhona had spoken to him about the gay porn magazines in his bedroom.

As he was bent over the innards of the car engine, he heard a vehicle pull up onto the forecourt.

He looked up and nearly gasped out in sheer horror as the jeep came to a stop.

In a flash pair of shades and a flash suit to boot, Brian climbed out with a smile, "Hey..."

Nathan wiped his hands over his overalls as he came forward, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brian laughed and raised his hands in defense, "Hey..come on...I've just brought in my jeep...it needs a service"

Nathan shook his head, "Not here! You can go anywhere in town...why would you come here?"

Brian chuckled as he leaned up against the hood of the jeep, "Well...I was just thinking WHO do I know that is a car mechanic, and then I thought about you...mores to say, I thought about it sooner, after your little tirade at me in the diner"

Nathan shook his head, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry we even met...I told you I got the picture...that you are seeing this Justin, why are you still bothering me..."

Just then, Uncle Brad was coming back with a mug of coffee. He squinted in the sunshine focusing on Brian...and his face turned.

"FUCK...it's YOU...Brian Kinney"

Brian looked up and frowned at the announcement, then his guard shifted, "Brad Maloney...it's been a long time"

Nathan turned to Brian, "You KNOW him?", he hissed.

Brad came forward, "Oh I know Brian Kinney alright...everybody in my senior year at High School knew about that FAG Brian Kinney and his disgusting FAG mouth"

Brian laughed and leaned in forward, "Didn't stop you from shoving your hard cock into it...remember the weekend at the lake"

Nathan pulled a face. The thought of his uncle and Brian together.

But the lad jumped back as Brad leaped forward and shoved Brian into the side of the jeep, "Shut your disgusting filthy mouth, and get back in that piece of junk, and get the hell outta here",

Brian smiled and pushed Brad's hands off him and looked about the place, "I can see you've done well in life...oh...my mistake, isn't it his father that owns this joint?"

Brad was giving him such evils. Brian shrugged and climbed into the jeep. Brad leaned in the window, "and DON'T EVER come back here...", he cried...a more of a plea.

Brian glanced at Nathan, then fired up the engine and drove off. Brad turned around and approached him pointing his finger at him, "You just keep that mouth shut boy...he talks horseshit"

He stormed off inside, Nathan bit his lip, so...big bad Uncle Brad wasn't the big butch straight guy he thought he was...

Xxx

Meanwhile back at the loft, Justin was busy, he had called in sick at the bar, then cleaned down the table. Then he topped it with a nice white tablecloth, before placing a nice red rose candle in the center of the table.

The place mats were set. The cutlery was in place. The chicken was in the oven and the potatoes were roasting.

And now, just out from the shower, he sat there in his boxer-shorts, all fresh and smelling nice for his man on the couch and talk to him about a romantic weekend at the beach house...

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

HIDE U

At the Loft, Justin was still sitting at the table. He could smell the chicken in the oven. He glanced up at the clock and then at his watch and shook his head, "Come on Brian, where the fuck are you...?

Xxx

Meal time as well, Nathan sat down to eat, as Rhona slopped the over boiled cabbage onto his plate. Patrick was already tucking in and gave his wife the thumbs up, "Mmmm this is good"

Nathan frowned at him. Rhona sat down and nodded towards his plate, "Come on, eat it...seeing that I've gone to all this trouble and..."

"...boil it to death?"

Rhona glared at him, "You are so ungrateful...I make your meals and you turn your nose up...Patrick, I think your son should show me a little more respect"

Nathan ignored her and looked at him father, "Dad...I think she knows..."

Patrick put his fork down, "Knows what?"

"You KNOW what"

Rhona had already cracked the code of the conversation, "Ohhhh so you know your son is a fag then"

Patrick shot a glare at his wife, "We don't say that word in this house"

Nathan jumped up and went to tip the food into the trash, "It doesn't matter that she knows...maybe it's all good that it's all out and in the open"

He then grabbed the dog lead, "Come Brewster...come on boy, wanna walk?"

The dog circled him and Nathan then stuck the lead on him. Patrick watched him leave and turned to his wife, "How did you find out?"

Rhona laughed, "You only have to look under his bed...disgusting"

"Rhona!"

"Not that..the muck, dust and crap all under there"

Patrick sat back in his seat and stared at the food, Rhona made sure the baby had finished his food and glanced at him, "You okay?"

Patrick shrugged, "I'm just wondering how Brad will take all this...I know...now you do...the family will have to know sooner or later..."

Rhona raised her eyebrows, "Brad? Good-luck...you know how much he HATES fags..."

Xxxx

At the loft, Justin was looking out of the window and down to the street as well, he put his cell to his ear and pressed call, Brian's phone was switched off.

"Great"

With a sigh, he went over to the table and blew the candles out.

Xxxx

"Brad Maloney? THE Brad Maloney...football jock?"

Micheal sat with Brian at Woody's nursing their drinks up at the bar. Brian nodded at his best friend, "Yep...it was him alright...and I know I'm starting to show the grey around the sides but time hasn't be kind to him, I can tell you"

Michael screwed his face up, "I can't believe you and him...when?...I mean WHEN...I thought you and me...I thought you told me everything!"

Brian glanced at him with a smirk, "Not EVERYTHING...as for Brad...well, do you remember the weekend at the lake, the last summer of high school?"

"I can remember you were all over Lindsay"

Brian laughed, Yeah, I fucked her in the long grass...but that's not all what happened...I caught Brad spying on us...I think he wanted what Lindsay was getting... so...I happily supplied and HE happily received..."

Michael shook his head, "But he was with Susan Bergman...everybody knew them...they were THE couple at the senior prom"

There was big smile on Brian's face again as he sipped his whiskey, "Oh yeah, that was when I fingered his ass in the bathroom, he couldn't get enough of it...he was on his knees begging for it...but...well, It would have been cruel not to"

Michael shook his head, "Fuck me...and I never even knew ANY of this!"

Brian leaned on the counter and loosened his tie, "Well...he begged me not to tell...and I kept my word...and then there he was today, at the garage"

"garage? What happened to his great soccer career?"

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

Michael couldn't help but wonder, "where is this garage anyway? It can't be local, I'm sure I would have seen him about"

Brian was trying to avoid the issue and was vague, "It's cross town you won't know it...another drink?"

Instantly, Michael knew that he was trying to hide something, "Come on...who is he? I know that look"

Brian screwed his face up at him, "What look? I'm not giving off any look"

Michael laughed out loud, "You are! I've know you for far too long!"

Brian sighed and looked away.

Michael slapped the bar top, "there! I knew it...there is someone"

Brian turned and shook his head at him, "Look...short story is, I met this twink...he's hot by the way...and for a small while I wanted to fuck him...fuck his brains out...but...well to cut the story even shorter, the twink is Brad's nephew..."

Michael was open mouthed.

Brian laughed, "Well, that's shut you up"

Michael was trying to process the information, "He's related to Brad?"

Brian found it highly amusing, and turned to him, "Well, Mikey, the clue was in the detail"

"Does he know?"

"Does he know what? That is nephew is a fag or that I nearly fucked him"

"both"

Brian shrugged at him, "I don't know...but it was a real blast from the past seeing him again..."

Michael nodded agreeing with him, then saw that look on his friends face, "hey, you and him at the lake...does this mean...", he trailed off deliberately.

"what?...wait...FUCK OFF...didn't you hear me say that time hasn't been too kind to him? I wouldn't fuck him with yours!", Brian cried with flippancy.

Michael looked deflated by that comment, "Thanks"

Brian glanced at his watched , "FUCK! Look at the time...", he downed his drink in one hit and grabbed up his keys, "I'm gonna have to shoot, you wanna ride home..."

"Sure...thanks"

Xxxx

At the loft, Justin was scraping the chicken into the trash. He the put away the plates and cutery and then went to the couch and reached for the remote controller for the TV.

"Why do I fucking bother", he muttered to himself.

Xxxx

The moonlight shone down onto the park. The long shadows from the trees creating a tense atmosphere of excitement. Nathan was sweating, even in his T shirt. He strolled up the trail path and saw someone move into the trees up ahead. Nathan frowned and edged a little nearer.

Someone bolted out from the bushes and tripped, the man fell heavily to the ground. Nathan could see his face looking up to him as he approached, "What the...HEY...do I know you...?, Nathan could see clearly now, although the other man tried to hide his face to the ground, "...Uncle Brad!"

Brad picked himself up and brushed himself off, "I followed you here"

"What?", Nathan was opened mouthed in surprise.

"I thought as much...when I SAW you and that fag Kinney earlier...I could see what has been staring me in the face", spat Brad.

"Knew what? What are you going on about?"

His Uncle pointed an accusing finger right at him, "That YOU, like him, are nothing but a dirty fag!"

Nathan shook his head to back away as Brad's face screwed up in sheer disgust ast him,

"That's the reason WHY you are here in this park...you're here to suck dick with that dirty little mouth!"

Nathan realized the slurred speech, "You're drunk"

"Prove it you little cock-sucker...why don't you come and suck me", Brad was undoing his belt and unzipping himself right in front of him.

"What? You're disgusting!"

Brad exposed himself, "Come on...come on...get your cunt face all over this...COME ON!"

Nathan shook his head, but Brad reached out and grabbed hold of a clump of hair and tried to force his the lads face onto his dick. Nathan was shaking, he tried to pull away but his Uncle was too strong, he managed to up his knee and kicked him in the groin, Brad doubled up in pain and then just as Nathan stood there watching him stock still, Brad lashed out and punched Nathan between the eyes.

"AAAAGH!", Nathan yelled and went to ground, he rolled around in the dirt before picking himself up and ran, he could feel the warm blood run down his face as he did so.

"COME BACK HERE!"

But Nathan didn't look back...he just ran.

Xxxx

Brian and Michael approached the jeep. Brian took his cell phone away from his ear, "Fuck...Justin must have gone to bed, already"

Micheal nodded as he rounded to the passenger side of the jeep, "I bet Ben has as well, JR has probably worn him out"

"Come on, jump in..."

Both were about to get in when there was a yell from way up the street, "BRIAN!"

Brian had one foot in the jeep and looked up frowning at the source of the yell, "Nathan?"

His friend pulled questioning look, "Who the fuck?"

Nathan ran up to Brian and threw himself at him, Brian reacted by putting his arms around him, "Nathan what's wrong? Why is your nose bleeding...?", the blood was now smeared all over the executives shirt and loosened tie.

Nathan looked up at him, eyes running with tears, the dirt still clung to his cheeks from where he fell, "My Uncle Brad...he KNOWS"

Brian smiled at him and nodded, "I know...we were at High School together...but YOU were there this morning, remember"

Nathan was all fits and starts, he was trying to get his words out, "HE did this to me...he followed me to the park"

Michael instantly picked up on that vibe, "...not the cruising park?"

Nathan sniffed back the tears and turned as to notice Michael for the first time, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Michael...and watch you mouth"

Nathan ignored him and looked up at Brian, "Brian...I CAN'T go home...he'll be waiting for me"

Brian ran his hand through the lads blonde hair, soothingly, "But your father is home, isn't he?", he asked gently.

Nathan was panicked,"I CAN'T go home tonight! Please. I'll go back in the morning...but I can't face explaining all this to him...about Uncle brad, and that's if he even believes me"

Brian rubbed his after 5 beard shadow trying to think through a solution, "But where...?...oh no...you can't come back to mine, Nathan"

Michael was slow on the untake and ponted at Nathan, "Ohhhh I get it! This is the hot twinky who is Brad's nephew...FUCK...we were just talking about you"

Brian looked at him irritably, "Shut up Mikey...look...call Debbie, maybe he can sleep on her couch"

Michael was opened mouthed, "Mom's couch? She dont even know him, he looks a right little shit!"

"Well, what about you? You and Ben have a habit of picking up waifs and strays"

Michael couldn't believe Brian had said that, "Hey...that's not fair...anyway, I don't think Ben would approve...besides, we've got JR staying over"

Nathan backed away, "Look, forget it...I'll just have to walk the streets 'til sunrise"

Brian reached out and tugged him back by the elbow, "No...you'll just have to come back with me..."

"Is that wise?", asked Michael with a hiss.

Brian shrugged at him, "what choice do I have? I can't have him walking the streets all night, can I?"

"I'm sure Justin will love him", told Michael with some sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"I'll worry about that later... Nathan...get in the jeep...sorry Mikey, You'll just have to go get a cab"

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

I'M RISING

Nathan Maloney's reaction to the loft apartment as he entered, was something Brian was accustomed to over the 15 years he had lived there.

"Wow! Cool place"

Brian ignored him and pointed to the couch, as he switched on a low lamp, "You can sleep on that...I'll get you a blanket"

Nathan jumped onto the couch, "Don't bother, it's way too hot for covers"

The older guy turned and focused onto Nathan's face, he reached out and turned the younger guys face upward doing an inspection of the damage, "Fuck, look at you...you are gonna have a real shiner"

Nathan shook his head, "Uncle Brad packs a good punch. Big mistake"

Just then, Justin padded across the room, blinking in his eyes at the scene around him,"What's going on...?"

Brian looked up to him and smiled, "Justin...I thought you were asleep"

Justin scratched his bed hair, "I was...who's this?"

Brian took the theatrical approach to the introductions, "Justin this is Nathan...Nathan this is Justin"

Justin was not looking at the other young guy. His eye's were firmly focused on the reddish brown shit on Brian work shirt and tie, "What's that on your shirt?"

Brian looked down at it, "Blood...HIS blood before you ask...he's...well...it's a long story, that I can fill you in later, but getting straight to the point, he needs to spent the night here"

Justin looked at this Nathan...and this Nathan was looking straight back at him with a half scowl, "Looks like to me he's been in a fight"

The reason for the scowl, "Hey, both of you, I am in the room!"

Brian could see both youngsters sizing each other up with their eyes, so he wanted to defuse any potential hostilities, after all, this was for only one night, "Nathan...bathrooms over there, why don't you go and clean up..."

Nathan got off the couch and went to the bathroom and closed the door after him.

Justin watched him, then sighed, "I suppose he looks hot under all that bruising and dried blood, I give you that... his blood on your shirt?...I suppose I have to be thankful for small mercies, it could be something else smeared all over it"

Brian came forward and placed his hands over Justin's shoulders and stared at him, "Do you mind?"

Justin tilted his head to one side, "Has he anywhere else to go?"

"No"

Justin shrugged, "Then why not...but most DEFINITELY the couch, he's not coming between us"

Brian smirked at the real meaning of what Justin had just said, "I Wouldn't dream of it"

Justin twisted around and padded back towards the bedroom, "I'm going back to bed...Oh...", he turned on his heel and asked, "Are you hungry Brian?"

Brian was rubbing his belly, "I am, come to think of it"

Justin nodded, "Good...then you can scrape out your chicken from the garbage...I'm going back to bed", and with that Justin was gone.

Brian approached the pedal bin in the kitchen with a puzzled frown, and with one foot on the pedal, the lid lifted and he saw the remains of a meal, the full works by the look of it.

"Your Birthday? No, that's gone...my birthday?, no way...anniversary? I don't think so...romantic meal for two?...very probable...", he let the lid drop back down and sighed feeling bad,

"fuck, sorry Justin"

Xxxx

The sun rose, and Brian opened his eyes and instantly could smell the burning of...he tossed the covers aside leaving Justin in his slumber, and pulled on a pair of jeans and then hurried into the living area.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Nathan was behind the kitchen counter waving his hands about trying to clear the smoke, "I'm just making breakfast...but this toaster doesn't seem to be working properly"

Brian went over and fiddled about with it for him, "It does work, you just have to have the knack with it"

Justin was then coming through yawning, "Hey, what's burning?"

Nathan threw a glance his way, "My breakfast...morning Jason"

Justin had his tongue inside his cheek, "It's Justin"

Nathan shrugged and watched Brian finish off fiddling with the toaster, "Yeah, like you say...do you want toast?", he asked.

"Yeah...why not...and while you'll at it, Brian can go and put a shirt on", Justin then went and tidied up the creased cushions on the couch.

Brian snatched up a blue shirt from his closet and approached Justin as he buttoned it up, "See...he's not THAT bad, huh?"

Both of them watched Nathan at work in the kitchen, "Brian look at the state of him...who did that to him?"

"His Uncle..."

Justin faced Brian widening his eyes in surprise, "What? And now YOU are involved in all of this"

Brian nodded, "Look...I'm gonna be totally upfront...HE...he is the guy from the other side of town...and before you start to act all surprised at me, I know Danny called you"

This was really unexpected, and Justin was rattled that Brian had somehow found out about his spot of getting Danny to spy on him, "YOU knew that - I knew?"

Brian was amused of Justin's reaction that he had been rumbled, "Of course I did...nothing escapes passed me"

Justin changed the subject back to the interloper, "So...WHY did his uncle hit him?"

"As I told you last night, it's a long story"

Justin wasn't going to let that worry him, "I've got all day"

Brian glanced at his watch, "Well I haven't...lets just say for now, that his uncle has got some serious fag acceptance issues"

Nathan was then approaching them with a plate in both hands, "Hey guys...toast is ready"

The boy handed Brian his plate first, "Thank you, Nathan...Coffee on?"

"Huh?"

Justin saw that 'his' toast was already in Nathan's mouth, he rolled his eyes and announced, "Don't worry, I'll go make it"

Brian was crunching on his toast and said with his mouth full, "Strong and black"

Nathan crunched on his, "and while you'll at it, milky for me..."

Justin stared back at them from the kitchen...he wasn't going to rise to it and smiled back at him a little TOO sweetly, "coming right up...take a seat"

Nathan looked surprised, "Gee...thanks"

Justin put the coffee on and approached Nathan giving him the once over, "You know what, Nathan? You can't go home with that dried blood on your top. You and me are about the same size, you can borrow one of mine"

Nathan was genuinely taken aback, "Gee...thanks again"

Justin gave him a sickly sweet goofy grin, "You are so very welcome..."

Xxxx

The sun was bright as Brian pulled the jeep into the curbside at Maloney's Auto repairs.

Nathan turned in his seat as he unbuckled the seat belt, "Do I look okay?"

Brian looked at him through his shades, "No...and that's because you've got a great big black eye. You NEED to tell your father the truth"

The lad wasn't convinced, "dad won't believe me"

Brian tried to sound encouraging, "He will...just tell him the truth"

Nathan grabbed the door release and smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay over"

"You're welcome"

Nathan gave him a cheeky grin, "I can blow you to prove how grateful I am"

Brian looked away from him and chuckled, "That won't be necessary...go on...look, your father's waiting"

Nathan clocked Patrick too, "So he is...see you"

As Brian pulled the jeep away, Nathan crossed the forecourt of the garage where his father was approaching him, wiping his oily hands with a rag, "Holy Mary, mother of God! What the FUCK has happened to YOU!"

Xxxx

At the liberty Avenue diner, Debbie finished serving a customer and then focused on Justin's gloomy face sitting up at the counter, "Hey, sunshine, what's with you?"

"Nothing"

Michael who had finished reading the morning newspaper, had been listening and looked up from the booth he sat at, "I bet I know what's up..."

Justin twisted around on the stool, "What?"

Michael stood up and came over, "A little dirty blonde house guest who is not you?"

Justin screwed his face up, "You KNOW about it?"

Debbie was all ears, "Hey...what's this about?"

Justin shook his head and explained, "Brian brought home a little friend last night"

"ohhhhh, right", Debbie wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of this.

"Not like THAT!", Justin spat.

Michael pulled a deep sigh, "Well, rather him than me, he's playing with fire"

Justin had his full attention now, "What? I didn't know that. Is this guy trouble?"

Michael shrugged, "Not him exactly, well, I don't think so...BUT...his uncle is, trouble with a capital T, i'm guessing"

Debbie looked at him with a big frown, "Why's that honey?"

Michael looked at the pair of them, Both were eager to know what he knew, he sighed again, "Okay...look...this is what I know..."

Xxxxx

At the apartment above the garage, Nathan was stretched out on his bed. Patrick came to the door and leaned against the frame and looked at him.

"Nathan...if you were attacked then you need to go speak to the cops"

Nathan looked up from the magazine he was leafing through, "no...I said...I just got into a fight"

Patrick nodded at the state of his son's face, "A fight you clearly lost"

Nathan threw the magazine to the bedside unit and puffed up his pillow, "I just want to forget about it"

Patrick could see his son didn't want to pursue it for whatever reason, he had to respect that, "look, you are an adult, it's your life, son...oh...you can't stay up here all day, you are needed in the garage this afternoon "

Nathan pulled a frown, "why?"

Patrick turned around to go, "Brad called in sick...I think it's a hangover if you ask me, I know my brother"

Nathan shook his head in disgust, "No you don't..."

"What...?"

Nathan jumped off the bed and reached for his overalls, "Nothing, I better get ready for work then..."

Xxxxx

At the loft, Brian entered and slid the door shut announcing his arrival, "Honey, I'm home"

Justin was washing his hands in the sink nearby, "Hey...You're in a good mood, what's put that cheer in your stride"

Brian dumped his works files on the couch and removed his jacket with a big grin, "I just landed myself a big client that's gonna bring in some good advertising...and that's for MY company for a change"

Justin dried his hands and raised his eyebrows at him, "Great...with my art career going down the toilet, we need all the money we can get"

Brian loosened his tie and frowned, "Who's fault's that?"

The blonde nodded and moved towards what he had been working on, "I know...but, I've learned from that"

"I hope you have..."

Justin nodded again, "I have"

Brian approached the easel and looked at the work, "So, what's this?"

Justin tried to sound proud at what he had been working on, "Just my new piece"

Sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants, Brian was intrigued. Just lately, and it also irritated him a little, Justin seemed to not bother much about his art. This new burst of spirit was long over due, "Oh? You managed to conjure up some inspiration from some place?"

"Something like that"

"Good, because all what is said and done, you shouldn't continually waste your excellent talents"

Justin looked at his half finished work of the golden gate bridge and smiled to himself, he was pleased Brian was pleased, it made a nice change, and it was only fair to ask, "Oh...did Nathan get off okay? I saw Michael earlier and we were talking about him"

Brian was looking inside the refrigerator, "you were? What else did he have to say, if I didn't have to ask?"

Justin tidied away his brushes, "He told me that this Uncle Brad guy. That you and him were at High School together"

Brian closed up the refrigerator and uncapped a bottle of beer, "Michael has a big mouth, and he should know, I went to school with him, because HE was there too"

"Yeah, but you should have told me...he sounds like a right piece of work...I even feel sorry for Nathan"

Brian nearly choked on his beer, "You do?"

Justin shook his head from the couch, "Yeah, of course I do...obviously not to the degree of him having him stay over every night, but yeah, nobody should have to put up with that shit"

Brian pulled a face, "I'm sure as hell he'll be thrilled to hear that", he glanced over to the coffee table and went and picked up a pink envelope, "What's this..?"

Justin was covering up his painting and looked up, "What's what? Oh that! It's a wedding invitation"

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"Daphne and Neil"

"For when exactly?"

"Next Summer"

"Then that's GREAT news"

Justin laughed out loud, "What? That's she's getting married or that it's not until next Summer?"

"Both"

"You're all heart, I hope you are not gonna feel like that about our wedding"

Brian went over to him and put his arms around him, "Course not...so...you wanna go to one of Dave and Carl's party's tonight?"

Justin shook his head, "actually...no"

Brian was taken aback, "no? That's a first"

"I was thinking that WE could have a night in? Together...you...me...a whole bunch of sex toys..."

Brian broke into a smile as he stared into Justin's eyes, knowing what his lover had in store, "I'm sure that I can be persuaded ...go get them"

Justin pulled out the embrace, "Not now! We eat first"

Brian snatched his hand and pulled him back to him, "Why eat food when I can eat your tight little ass"

Justin moved away again, "Just go and grab a shower, Mr Kinney, because you absolutely STINK!"

"Thanks..."

There was then a knock at the door...

Xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

ABSOLUTELY NOT

"You've gotta be kidding me"

Brian looked at Justin, then went over and opened the door by sliding it across and to his horror, Brad Maloney was standing there.

"What the FUCK are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

Brad pushed his way inside, "I followed you from your work place. Look, I've come here to ask you nicely to keep your trap shut"

Brian looked at him, "For what exactly? The truth? I'll do or say what I fucking well want"

Brad seemed to notice Justin for the first time in the foreground, "Oh, I get why you are attracted to my nephew, you have a thing for blonde boys?"

Justin came forward, "Is this Nathan's uncle? What you did to him was disgusting. Nobody should have to put up with that from their own family. Just because you are a closet fag yourself..."

Brad saw red and went to lunge for him, but Brian managed to man-handle him and keep him in check, "Wh'oa...If you want a piece of him, you're have to get past me first"

Brad straightened up, "Look...it's simple...you just need to stay away from me...Nathan...the garage. Just stay away from that side of town, period, okay?"

Brian looked at Brad. Brad looked at Brian. Brian looked as if he was mulling over what Brad had just said, and then broke the silence,

"You know what? If I want to go to that side of town, then I will, buddy..."

Brad scowled at him, "You're no buddy of mine, pal"

Brian smirked at him, "and you are no pal of mine, now...if you don't mind, I need to go get a shower and then, I've gotta go and FUCK the ass of my lover, isn't that right Justin?"

"that's right, and I can't wait to feel you inside me"

Brad shook his head in sheer disgust, and moved to the door and pointed at Brian, "If I see you anywhere near the garage, then you will be sorry...don't say I didn't warn you"

And then Brad slammed the door shut behind him.

Brian had his hands on his hips and looked at Justin, "he's bluffing"

Justin wasn't so sure and his face betrayed him, "I hope so..."

XXxx

The next day, Brad drove to the garage and parked up. Patrick was approaching him, and glancing at his watch as he did so.

"It's about time you turned in"

Brad shrugged at his brother like he wasn't bothered, "I'm here now"

"Well, I hope the drink was worth it Brad, because you are always doing this, poor Nathan had to cope on his own yesterday"

Brad laughed at him, "Really? Your son's so great, huh?"

Patrick was proud of his son, "I think so"

Brad wanted nothing more then spill his guts. The truth had to come out now, " You wanna know something? Your son's a fag, Pat"

This of course wasn't news to Patrick, he knew his son was gay, but he wasn't so sure how Brad had found out. Had Rhona said anything?, "I know...and...homosexual is a better phrase"

Brad dismissed all that and stepped up to corvette that needed working on, "Whatever, a fag nevertheless, through and through...and I'd watch him around that Kinney guy as well"

The name escaped him, "Who?"

"Brian Kinney...me and him used to go to high school together"

Patrick instantly knew who is brother was going on about now, the older guy Nathan had been going out with, "You and Brian were in the SAME year?"

Brad smiled at him, "You heard"

Patrick pulled a big frown, and scratched his head, "That makes him 42...Nathan is only 22..."

Brad felt like that all his problems were settled, "Yes sir'ry...too young to know what he wants...that's WHY fags like Kinney prey on them"

Stony faced, Patrick marched off back inside the garage and Brad smugly lifted the hood of the car and set to work on the engine.

XXXx

At the park, Justin and Danny strolled in their T-shirts in the hot sunshine, "...and that's when the Uncle came around last night, he pushed his way into the loft"

Danny was open mouthed in horror, "Fucking hell Justin. This Nathan might become a permanent fixture if you're not careful"

Justin frowned, "I hope not, his uncle is a nasty piece of work. Brian went to high school with him"

Danny looked at him,"...so you say that this Brad is a closet fag?"

"Ha-huh"

Danny shuddered, "Sounds to me that Brian should do as this Brad says, and stay the hell away from him!"

Justin led the way to the street and turned, "That's easier said than done. I think that Nathan will start to become a face around here"

Danny thought about how he felt about Nathan, "I don't like him"

Justin had to be honest, it was only fair, "Jury's still out for me...with an uncle like that, I do feel kinda sorry for him...anyway, I'm gonna grab a coffee at the diner, I'll catch you at Babylon tonight"

XXxx

At liberty diner, Nathan came in and closed the door. He saw the nosy woman behind the counter looking at him.

"Hi..."

Debbie came forward with her notepad, "Hi, you're the guy from the other day, you know Brian"

Nathan shook his head at her, "Has he been in?"

Debbie smiled at him, "No he hasn't...", she then couldn't take her eyes off the young blondes shiner, "...ohhh honey, that black eye looks real nasty, who did that to you?"

Of course Debbie did know who after her conversation with Michael and Justin the other day. Before Nathan could answer her, the door opened and Justin breezed in.

"Hey, Deb", he sung and then his eyes immediately fell upon Nathan.

"Remember me?", the boy smiled at him.

"Nathan hi..."

Nathan turned on the stool, "look, thanks again for letting me stay over"

Justin leaned on the counter and nodded his head at him, "You're welcome...so, did you call the cops?"

The other guy was on the defensive, "No"

"You should...your uncle can't treat you like that...", told Justin trying to sound concerned for his welfare.

Nathan pulled a huge sigh in response, "I'd rather sooner forget about it"

Justin screwed his face up, he really couldn't understand why Nathan would let himself be treated like this by a family member, "But why? What if he hits you again?"

Nathan laughed it off, "He won't...he'll be sorry if he did"

Justin knew that only Nathan could decide how he was going to handle his problem,"well, keep Brian out of it..."

Nathan wasn't going to let that one go, "Why? I think my uncle is running scared of him...I feel mighty safe around him looking out for me"

Justin waved his hand out to him, and hissed,"Your uncle came to our place last night!"

Nathan was surprised to hear this, "He did? What did he want...?"

Justin leaned forward, "To warn Brian off going near your place...Brian wasn't taking any shit from him, though"

Just what he thought, "See...Brian can stand up to him"

Justin shook his head, "I just don't want him in any trouble over all this"

Nathan was getting pissed at him now, "That's up to Brian NOT you...",and before the onset of raised voices of opinion, Nathan's cell phone rang, he answered it, "Hey dad? What? You wanna see me now? Okay, okay, I'll be right there"

Justin was gentler in his tone, "What's up?"

Nathan pocketed his cell, "My dad wants me at the garage, he sounded real stressed"

Justin shrugged at him and saw this as a goodbye, "You best go see what he wants then"

"Yeah I will, catch you later"

As Nathan flew out the door in a hurry, Justin stared out after him and muttered, "Not if I see you first...", the jury was no longer out.

Debbie was just then mopping the floor nearby and looked over to him, "You know what sunshine? I don't know what to make of that young man"

Justin settled back down on a stool and agreed with her, "You know what? I'm starting to think...trouble with a capital T..."

Xxxx

Nathan jumped off the bus and hurried across the street towards the garage. Brad looked up form the car he was working on and called over to him.

"Hey, I see that your dad knows about your dirty little secret"

Nathan frowned at him, "You what?"

But before his Uncle could answer him, his father was approaching from the office, "Nathan"

Nathan hurried up to his father, "dad? What's up, why did you want to see me, it's my day off"

Patrick scratched his head and looked at him, "Nathan, I've been thinking son, I think you should stay away from this Brian fellow", he glanced at Brad as he said it.

"But why? I really like him", protested Nathan failing to understand the problem.

"He's 42...way too old...and far too inappropriate", told his father.

Nathan had already guessed that Brad had blabbed to him, "So what if he went to high school with Uncle Brad"

"I'm just worried about you, son"

Nathan laughed this all off, "You think Brian is out to hurt me? Try looking closer to home, dad"

It was Patrick's turn to fail to understand, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Nathan's mind was working overtime and he was getting to the bottom of his father's undue concern, "hey, wait a minute...do YOU think Brian did this to me? Attacked me?"

"If I'm honest, it did cross my mind"

Nathan was frustrated, "Fuck! You wanna know who did this to me...do you, huh?"

"Hey! That's enough!", Brad said, wading in to stop anything else being said.

Nathan glared at his Uncle, "Why? You afraid that something's gonna spill out?"

"That's enough I said", Brad snapped back.

Nathan could see that his father was looking at Brad puzzled of why he was getting involved in all of this, "Go to hell...the lot of you"

As Nathan stormed off, Brad shook his head and looked at his brother in the early afternoon sunshine, "Jesus Pat, you are gonna have to tell him how it is"

Patrick was puzzled by his son's attitude, "he seems to be venting his anger on you...why's that Brad?"

Brad didn't want to sound too rattled, "I don't know...beats the hell outta me"

"I don't know...but I'm damnedest gonna find out, and get to the bottom of this..."

Xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME

Not long after the outburst at the garage, Nathan had called Josh and arranged for him to meet up at Babylon, "I can't believe you called me"

They stood up at the bar waiting to get served as the dance music played around them, "I just wanted a night out and didn't want to come in here alone", Nathan said over the tune.

Josh was scrutinizing Nathan's face as they stood waiting, "What the fuck happened to your face?"

Nathan shrugged it off, "Uncle Brad and his fist, that's what"

"What?"

Nathan tried to reassure him that this was no big issue for him, and that there was so no drama, "It's okay...Brian will sort it out"

Josh screwed his face up as the bar tender took their order, "Brian? Brian Kinney? Nathan I told you already, stay away from him, he's bad news"

Nathan paid for the beers, and shook his head, "He understands. He knows Brad...Brad's scared of him...you should have seen the look on his face that day at the garage"

They both moved through the crowds to the railings near the dancing area, "you are asking for trouble"

Nathan looked distracted, and was looking up and down the place with an expression of great disappointment, "damn it...I thought Brian might be in here tonight...maybe I should have called him and not you"

Josh stared at him, "oh thanks a lot...charmed I'm sure...", he then looked towards the yonder. There was a mass of colorful dresses on show and dragged up queens finishing applying each others make up, "hey look on stage, it's gonna be a drag night"

Nathan was only half listening and didn't even notice what was going off on stage, "great..."

Xxxx

The taxi cab was on it's way from the loft apartment to Babylon night club. Brian and Justin were sat in the back. Justin had just told Brian about some plans he was making for them, "A weekend at the beach house?", Brian asked frowning at him.

Justin nodded, "Sure...Mom says that it's free - we should make use of it"

Brian was already shaking his head in a negative response, "no can do, sunshine, I've got meetings with clients for the next three weekends in a row, and one of them is that big client, remember?"

Justin sighed in sheer disappointment, "Really? Can't you even re-schedule?"

Brian shook his head again, "I would if I could...look, I can't take the chance and screw this one up"

"We just need to find time to be alone together"

Brian glanced at him and saw the dismay in Justin's face, he made a suggestion, "Why don't YOU go?"

"What? Alone? Why's that, huh? So you can use the loft to host the next fuck party for Dave and Carl, without ME?"

Brian turned his face to the window and exhaled in frustration, "Justin...I SAID I was working...fucking HELL!"

Justin folded his arms and pretended not to be bothered about their tiff, "Forget it..."

Xxxx

As Brian and Justin entered the club, Danny and Stu were swooning on Justin, "Hey, Justin! Look whose's here...", pointed Stu.

Danny shook his head, "Yeah, they arrived about an hour ago"

Justin let Brian stride off ahead and shrugged at them like he wasn't at all bothered, "So? Brian is so not interested"

Stu and Danny through each-other a glance, "Really?"

Justin then heard Nathan's call over the music loud and clear, "Hey, BRIAN!"

Brian was up at the bar paying for a round of drinks, "Hey... Nathan"

Nathan was approaching Brian with Josh a few steps behind him, "Do you mind if we hang out with you guys?"

Brian smiled at him, "I can't think of a reason to why not"

Justin had fast approached, "What's this?"

Brian handed Justin his beer and nodded his head towards Nathan and Josh, "Nathan...you don't mind if he and his friend hang out with us?"

Justin painted a smile on his face, "Sure"

Brian led the way through the crowds and Nathan and Josh followed. Justin watched them go and sighed, but before he could start to follow, Danny stopped him, "See. And you SAY Brian is NOT interested..."

Justin ignored him and moved on, "You don't know what you are talking about"

Stu was at his side, "It's TRUE...look how Nathan looks at Brian...he's like this pathetic love sick puppy"

Justin didn't have to be reminded of that. He was used to that from other admirers, "He's just got a crush on Brian...I don't feel threatened, why should I?"

Danny cut in with a passing warning, "Well, if you want my advice, don't leave them alone together for too long, or you might well find them fucking in the backroom"

Xxxx

As they watched the hot dancing guys below, Nathan was filling Brian in with the news about his father and Uncle Brad, "And now Dad thinks that it was YOU who attacked me"

Brian met his eyes, a little concerned to hear that, "Well, I sure as hope you put him straight. I don't wanna visit from the cops over all of this"

Nathan waved his hand at him, "I can't tell dad it was Uncle Brad...it'll kill him"

Brian leaned his back on the rail and took a swig of his beer, "That's YOUR call...but I've already had your Uncle Brad calling around my place trying to call the shots. I told him to go to hell. But if your father decides to call the cops thinking I did this to you...then I'll go tell him myself"

Josh was then running up the stair rail and tugging at Nathan's arm, "Hey Nathan! Wanna Dance?"

Nathan didn't look at him and dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "I don't like this one"

"Yes but..."

Nathan finally met his gaze, "Fuck off...I'm WITH Brian"

Brian stepped back and smirked. Nathan had some balls to sat that, even though it was so not true, "Yeah...it looks like it"

Josh made for the stairs and with a brief glance back at him, he was gone.

"What's HIS problem?", sneered Nathan bewildered.

Brian laughed at him, "Take a wild guess. He's put out. You and him came here together and now you've given him the brush off. I'd feel pretty much put out too, if I were him"

"He's JUST a kid"

"So are you", Brian insisted.

Justin was then at their side. Danny and Stu were a few steps behind him, all at been dancing, "Hey guys..."

Nathan nodded his head, "Justin..."

Justin decided to make the effort, "Hey, Nathan...you look...nice"

Nathan was pleased with the compliment, "Thanks"

Danny came forward with a catty smirk, "Yeah...a real interesting combo that"

Justin glared at him, "Danny, don't be rude"

Stu came to Danny's defense, "Hey come on Justin...his comment was pretty much lame compared to what he just said back there...what was it Danny? He looks like he's dressed as a dumbass hillbilly from the smoky mountains of Tennessee"

Nathan leaped forward, "You what, I heard that!"

Danny wasn't going to hide from his observations of Nathan's getup, "Yeah? Then you heard correct. You ever seen those dumbass horror flicks with the bunch of killer hillbillies murdering the hikers? They are dressed just like you. Just saying"

Nathan watched Danny smirk again at Stu. Justin looked like he didn't know where to put his face,

"You fucking cunt!"

Nathan balled his fist and focused on Danny. It all seemed to go into slow motion as Nathan's fist went to strike at Danny. Only for Stu to push him out of harms way and for Justin to be the receiver of a hard punch in the face.

Justin went flying to the floor onto his back. Guys around them all parted away, confused what was going off. Stu was instantly crouched down at Justin's side on the sticky floor, "Fuck me! Justin, are you alright?"

Justin was dabbing his painful nose and his fingers were covered in blood, "I think he's broken my nose!"

Nathan looked down at Justin eyes in horror, and then pointed at Danny, "It was meant for HIM!"

Stu helped Justin to his feet, "Well, you got ME!"

Brian had just got back from the bathroom and was frowning at them all, "Hey...what the fuck is going on with you kids!"

Stu pointed, "Nathan hit your boyfriend"

Brian was instantly at Justin's side and was examining his bloody nose, he glared at Nathan, "What? You did this to him?

Again Nathan was pointing accusingly at Danny, "It was HIM! HE was provoking me!"

Brian wasn't listening, "That's no excuse to hit somebody! Runs in the family does it Nathan? Like Uncle like nephew, huh?"

Justin was trying to get some truth into the conversation, "Brian...I did think he meant to strike Danny for his insult"

Brian was too angry to listen, Nathan had never seen Brian look so annoyed as he helped his lover towards the exit, "I don't care! You need to FUCKING grow up!"

Nathan shook his head, feeling deflated as he watched them go, "Fuck..."

Josh, who had seen everything, finally came forward, "I told you"

"Huh?"

Josh enlightened him, "I told you...it's BRIAN and JUSTIN. You were ALWAYS gonna get hurt"

Nathan shook his head again, "But that wasn't suppose to happen...fucking Danny, now Brian is angry at me"

"Yeah I saw...look, just GIVE UP...you deserve so much more"

"Maybe you are right"

Stu and Danny were still up at the bar. Nathan went striding over to them, "You fucking little cunt...WHY did you have to say that"

Stu could see the anger in Nathan's eyes and feared that Danny was going to get the punch he escaped from before, "Stop! Nathan look...it's NOT Danny's fault"

Nathan looked puzzled, "What?"

Stu and Danny glanced at one another, "It was ALL Justin's idea. HE hates you...he HATES you talking to Brian..HE planned ALL of it...I SWEAR! ON MY MOM'S LIFE!", cried Stu.

"Justin? But I thought he like me..."

Stu took the advantage of Nathan's confused look, "He doesn't...sorry...but if you've got a problem with someone...then it's with HIM and not US"

Josh grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him away. Danny looked at Stu, "That's was all a pack of lies"

Stu shrugged, "Well, again, it sure as hell saved you punch in the face..."

"do you think he believed you?"

"I swore on my Mom's life"

"She's dead", Danny laughed.

"He doesn't know that, look, lets go get a another drink, after all the drama in here tonight,I need it..."

XXXxxx


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER PROLOGUE

The car was on it's roof. The rain was lashing down and the sirens were ringing out across the highway...

XXXxx

FROM THE INSIDE

At the loft, Justin yawned and stretched as he rolled out of bed and went to the mirror to examine his sore nose. It looked okay, just a bit swollen.

He padded bare foot in his boxer shorts to the lounge area, where Brian was drinking his morning coffee and scanning through his emails, he removed his specs and stood up

"How's your nose this morning?"

"Actually, it feels okay"

Brian came forward and examined the nose and then kissed him on the forehead, "Hey, I'm sorry that Nathan did that to you"

Justin shook his head, "Don't be sorry...besides, like I said, it was meant for Danny - he was the one working him up...anyway, the ED said it wasn't broken"

"Even so...", Brian told and went to the kitchen counter to pour a coffee for him.

Justin sat on the couch and sighed, "I just NEED to get away...I think I might be able to heel better if I did"

Brian handed him his coffee, "Oh?"

"Yeah...the beach house at Mom and Cole's sounds just what I need", Justin then looked at him awaiting a reaction.

Brian fiddled about with his tie, "Justin..."

"Please Brian...I need to get away, and before you answer, and tell me to go on my own because you are busy...I don't WANT to be on my own"

Brian sat next to him and pulled him into a cuddle stroking his arm, "You're not about to give up on this, are you?"

"No..."

"Okay...Have it your way...", He jumped up and grabbed his cell phone from his computer table and pressed call, "Cynthia hi, I need you to do some serious re-scheduling for me..."

Xxxx

Two days later...

The sun was warm and there was a gentle breeze from the ocean as Jennifer gave Justin the guided tour around the beach house in LA.

"The shower room is through there, you've gotta a nice little hot tub round the back and the bedroom is through that side door...plus you get a real nice view of the sunset over the pacific on the veranda"

Justin leaned on the door-frame nodding,"thanks Mom...but you don't really need to do the realtor part on me"

Jennifer waved her hand in an apologetic manner, "Sorry, force of habit when I show people around a place...oh...here's the keys", she dropped them into his hand.

"Thanks Mom"

Jennifer glanced at her watch as the breeze caught her hair, "Well, I've gotta get back soon...", she stared at his face again, "...look honey, are you SURE Brian didn't do that to you? I mean, you WOULD tell me if he did?"

Justin was on the defensive, "No Mom! Get real! Brian would never lay a finger on me, well, not like that anyway"

Both leaned on the rail facing the rolling waves of the pacific ocean, "Sorry...but I am your Mother, and I do have the right to ask these things...where is Brian anyway?"

Justin shrugged, "He said he needed to make some urgent calls"

"He 'said'? Meaning?"

Justin sighed and turned and but his back to the rail so the ocean was behind him, "Things haven't been great between us...he's still got, I don't know, issues with me"

Jennifer almost expected that, "Justin, you DID have an affair"

"I know"

"...and he walked in on you and that guy in New York in bed together", his mother added.

"I know"

"...and he forgave you"

There was a pause and Justin shrugged off his answer, "So he says"

Jennifer pulled her fingers through her hair, "So you think that after all this time, he hasn't forgiven you?"

Justin was honest, "I don't know...I wish I knew...I think maybe it was the REASON why I started an affair with Travis, Brian has a problem with..."

Jennifer frowned at him, "What reason?"

There was nothing like being too honest as he carried on, "...to further my career...he's big on the art scene...with him you are 'a somebody'...he's influential...he's makes mega bucks"

Jennifer shook her head and glanced away to the ocean, "Oh Justin...when did I ever bring you up to be so shallow"

Justin defended himself, or tried to paper the cracks, "You didn't...New York changed me...and sometimes that 'changed me' comes up every now and then, now I'm back...that's the part of me Brian doesn't like"

She met his eyes, "I don't blame him"

Justin moved to the wood steps and sat down, he kicked off his flip flops and his feet sunk into the warm sands,

"I JUST wanted to be a 'somebody'...you know, the guy everybody looks at when you enter a room...like, hey look it's that great up and coming artist that was interviewed on TV last night, he's so great"

Jennifer looked down at her son, she kept her tone of voice soft, "Oh honey, you don't have to explain...I get the 'whys', it's the 'now's' I'm concerned about"

He looked up at her, "He still loves me, I know that much"

She tilted her head and smiled, "You and him just need to talk"

Justin nodded, "Why do you think I brought us out here...I think this might be a make or break weekend for us"

Jennifer drew a sigh, "Should I cancel buying a hat for the wedding?"

Justin hated to answer that, but he tried his best, "Not yet...but if you do buy one, keep the receipt just in case..."

Xxxxx

Later, Justin had finished unpacking some clothes and hung them up in the closet. He looked about and went into the into the living area, "Brian?"

He saw the doors open onto the veranda and went through to see a dark figure on the beach looking out to sea.

Justin dropped down to the sand and hurried over towards the shape that he knew was Brian.

"Hey, there you are...it's dark"

Brian didn't looked at him, he just faced the calm ocean with a gentle breeze wafting his open shirt about, "I like it"

Justin looked up to the moon and was amazed how it reflected off the ripples of the waves, like dancing sparkling crystals, "The moon light shining over the calm waves is just magical...so romantic"

"Yeah"

Justin looked at him, "Aren't you glad we came?"

There was a throaty grunt, and then Brian gave him the most suspicious of looks, "Justin, what is this all about?"

Justin laughed, "What?"

Brian tilted his head at him, "This is more than convalescence of being smacked in the face...so what's the REAL reason?"

Justin sighed. It looked like Brian had twigged, "I just want some you and me time...and back home we weren't getting it"

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a why?", Justin asked.

Brian pulled a face, "It depends on what your motives are"

Justin put his hands together and then looked out to sea and then back at Brian, "Look...this is gonna sound kinda lame of me...but I was jealous of Nathan"

Brian chuckled, "Jealous of Nathan? What the hell for?"

Justin bit his lip, "He's younger than me...he gazes at you like you are this amazing god-like being...I was worried that...", he waved his hand dismissively, "...no...just forget it"

Brian wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily, he turned and parted his arms as he was waiting for him to finish, "Ohhh noo, you can't just stop there...carry on"

Justin met his look, the burning question, "Okay...are you gonna fuck him?"

"No"

Justin tried again, "Do you WANT to fuck him?"

Brian screwed his face up in the moonlight, "Why wouldn't I? As you say, he's young, hot, has a cute butt to die for...but...unlike you, I have a bit of self control"

Justin saw this coming, even though he wouldn't admit to it, "I knew this would get us back to Travis"

Brian whistled, "you said it boy"

Justin widened his eyes, "Am I gonna have to apologize for forever and a day?"

Brian clicked his tongue thinking about how he was going to put this, he turned and was serious, "This isn't about you fucking him or him fucking you...it's for the reason why...I've struggled since then. Most of the time I am fine, but then you will do or say something that sets my mind right back"

Justin shook his head, "I know...I regret everything...I wanted it all"

Brian laughed, "And you ended up with FUCK all"

"You said you were okay with it"

"What I say and how I feel are completely different...", Brian sighed and moved closer to the shore, "...I just don't get you, when you fucked off with Ethan, I told you what it did to me inside...all you wanted was me you said...just me...wanting me to conform to the dyke driven bullshit marriage...", he glanced back at him, "...of course I don't think like that now, but you SAY that, and no sooner you are in New York, you've jumped into bed getting your ass fucked raw by some aging art guru"

Justin swallowed, "It wasn't that I loved him...or even remotely found him attractive"

Brian was amazed, "and that makes it okay?"

There was a gritting of teeth, "Brian I don't want to argue"

Brian shrugged back at him, "I'm not arguing, as far as I'm concerned this is a discussion"

Justin moved forward, "a discussion then. Brian we NEED to talk about this...", he looked to the sands, "...fuck, this isn't how I planned things"

Brian grinned at him knowingly, "I knew you planned this little venture...we could have done all this at home"

Justin pressed on, "Question. Do you think I am shallow?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"Look, if..."

"Brian! Just answer the god-damned question!"

Brian met his eyes in the dark, "Okay, I will...but careful what you wish for...because the answer to your question is YES, YES I fucking do!"

"Okay"

But Brian was far from finished, "Not just shallow...you're greedy, you're envious, you're selfish, you used that poor old guy Travis like he was a meal ticket...don't you think I've seen all that before over my years...spiteful little queens sucking an old guy dry for the wrong reasons"

"Brian..."

"I thought better of you!", he finished finally raising his voice.

"Woaw...harsh...but fair I guess"

Brian closed his eyes and paused, then he opened them and looked at Justin who looked like he wanted to go run and hide, "It doesn't mean I don't love you...because I do...but you disappointed the hell out of me"

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry", he muttered.

"when you came back...no correction...when you HAD to come back, I thought I might be fine with it...but then we carried on like we did before"

Justin nodded, "I know"

"we both agreed that those who hunt together stayed together where cock is concerned...no kissing, no names...no anything, I was okay with that"

So was Justin, "so am I, that way there is no lies...I used to have a problem with it, but I get the whys now"

Brian reached out and took Justin's hand into his, "look...do you still wanna get married?"

"Yes...of course I do"

Brian stared at him, "well I don't...not yet...we are just not ready"

A growth of concern raised in him, "I am ready...please Brian, don't just give up on me"

Brian squeezed his hand for reassurance, "I said not yet...but we need time to get back to how it should be, I'm not going to all the trouble marrying you only for it to crash around our ears in six months time"

Justin looked up, "Then we start over"

"How?"

Time to get it right, "just you and me and nobody else. Just us. A one to one relationship, I guess if that doesn't work, then we just don't get married"

Brian agreed, "Okay"

"and I promise not to be shallow and selfish and greedy"

Brian took a hand and brushed Justin's cheek, "you're none of those things deep down, Justin, let's just put that down to a phase, huh?"

"and I'm so sorry I was jealous over Nathan...because like I said, I was"

Brian was honest, "I gave you reason to be...I did break the rules, I did kiss him, but I had my reasons...but, you really have nothing to be jealous of, he has a crush on me...I'm trying to handle it with care...but at the same time, he needs friends...and friends like superficial Stu and Devious Danny YOU could do with out, huh?"

"Yeah...they are kinda stupid", Justin had to admit.

Brian was trying to see the face of his watch, "Fuck me...it's way past 10...are you hungry?"

Justin was past it, "No...you?"

"yeah...for you"

He then kissed Justin on the lips. Their kiss was long and passionate. Justin took Brian's hand and broke off the kiss and lead him back to the beach house.

Inside Justin kissed him again and removed his T shirt. Brian threw off his shirt and they ended up falling onto the sun lounger.

Their faces were only inches apart. Their noses nearly touched. Brian's hair fell onto Justin's cheeks. Justin looked up at him, "You haven't fucked me for days"

"Haven't I? I better put that right now, huh?"

Justin bit his lip and smiled with a cheeky nod.

Brian kissed him and then pulled him up and they went into the bed room and closed the door behind them.

Xxxxxx

CHAPTER EPILOGUE

Back in Pittsburgh, the loft was empty. The land line rang and it clicked over to the voicemail.

"This is the Ontario police department. I have this number listed to a Brian Kinney. Would you please call me back on this number 555 35 2560 and ask for Stephanie Adamsky...it's about your son"

Xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

THIS MESS WE'RE IN

At the apartment above the garage, Nathan was getting dressed. He looked up to see his father pop his head around the door, "Hey, are you getting up?"

Nathan nodded, "I'm going out..."

Patrick was surprized to hear of that, "What? Today? But it's Leo's birthday..."

Nathan laughed it off, "He's one! It's not like he's gonna miss me...or that he's my real brother"

"He's your half brother"

Nathan grabbed his cell phone and wallet from the bedside unit, "I don't care, I've got better things to do this weekend"

Patrick sighed. He knew where this was leading to, "Oh I see, you just want to go see this Brian"

"So what if I do? What's it got to do with you Dad? I am so fed up with people thinking they know what's best for me"

Patrick stopped him from leaving the bedroom, "Look, you are my son and I WANT what's best for you...I am not about to apologize for my dislike of your friendship with this older man"

Nathan threw his arms in the air in frustration, "He' 42! The same age as Uncle Brad", he really couldn't see the problem. Patrick was just about to air his concerns when Nathan's cell rang. Nathan put it to his ear.

"Hey Josh...yeah...I was just on my way...yeah I'll meet you there", he glanced up at his father, " I'm gonna be late, don't wait up"

Patrick stood aside and let his son go down the stairs nearly forcing Rhona up against the wall as they passed. She thumbed back, "Hey, where is he going?"

Patrick sighed, "He's not staying for the party"

Rhona didn't look to phased to learn of that, "That's too bad...but I don't think Leo will mind"

"They are half brothers", Patrick insisted.

Rhona shook her head as she collected up the dirty laundry basket, "So? It's a good thing when Leo gets older, Nathan would have long moved on...he's a bad influence"

Xxxx

Josh and Nathan walked up the street to the sauna, "You get some real hot guys in there, this time of day", informed Josh.

Nathan looked at the sauna across the street on the corner, then pressed call on his phone again. Josh pulled a face at him, "are you STILL trying to get hold of HIM? Did you even listen to me the other night? Haven't you learned anything about the other night, period?"

Brian's phone just kept on going over to voicemail, "I have to tell him about Justin? What Danny and Stu told me"

"They are drama queens"

"look, if you are gonna be like this, then fuck off...I don't need friends like you", he walked away across the street. Josh shook his head at him and went along his way into the opposite direction.

Xxxx

Josh was in Woody's bar. He had spotted Danny and Stu going in and followed them inside. Up at the bar Josh was served his drink and then he went over to where Danny and Stu were sitting.

Danny looked up, "Yes?"

Josh looked down at him, "Why are you making out that it was Justin's idea to get himself punched in the face by Nathan? Nathan told me what you said to him"

"It's true! Justin hates Nathan hanging around like a bad smell, his words not mine"

"I was there...I saw it happen, and it looked like Nathan was aiming at you Danny...it looked like Justin just got in the way when you ducked for cover"

Danny glanced at Stu and Josh laughed, "I can read your faces like a book, Justin won't thank you for this"

Stu stood, "look...Nathan would have belted Danny...I was trying to protect him from that thug"

"Yeah...and when Justin hears the truth, I'm sure it will be HIM taking a swipe at you two...the truth always comes out in the end"

Danny and Stu watched Josh walk off, Stu sat back down and glared at Danny, "this is not going to plan, if Justin finds out about our little fabricated number, then we're out the picture"

Danny shook his head, "then we make sure that Nathan really believes that Justin hates him"

"How?"

"We'll go to Babylon tomorrow night...Nathan will sure's as hell be there...he'll be looking for Brian"

"But they are away", Stu reminded him.

"Yeah...but HE doesn't know that, does he..."

Xxxxx

About three hours after Pittsburgh had finished breakfast, LA was just starting out. Sat on the sun terrace of the beach house, Jennifer and Cole had joined Brian and Justin for breakfast.

"So Brian, is the beard growth a 'new thing'?", asked Jennifer pouring herself an orange juice.

Brian was checking up on the financial markets in the newspaper, "No Jennifer, it's just a 'can't be bothered to shave'"

Justin laughed as he finished up his coffee, "Yeah...and with all that gray, it is so coming off when we get back"

Cole stood and looked at Justin, "A man with graying hair is a sign of real authority, that's what my business teacher used to tell me"

Brian smirked whilst having his eyes fixed to the newspaper, what a prize jerk, but it was amusing to listen to.

Cole kissed Jennifer and looked up, "I'll catch you guys sometime...good talking to you Brian, have a safe flight home back to dull old Pittsburgh"

Jennifer watched him go and looked at her son, "...and that's later today, huh? When's your flight?"

Justin leaned back in his chair and looked disappointed at the thought of going home, "Not till six, we've got ages yet"

Brian folded up the newspaper and removed his specs and looked at both of them, "I just hope that my new big client hasn't deserted me"

"WHY would they? You're the best", cried Justin.

Brian looked more than smug at the thought of that, "Well...there is that"

Jennifer stood and collected up the breakfast things, "So Brian, did Cole talk to you about how well the profit margins are doing? I think you've made a really good investment in us, huh?"

Brian downed the last dregs of his black coffee and broke into a smile, thinking how boring Cole was...boring, but he did know his business which is a good thing, but he certainly wasn't going to let him get all the credit for a successful turnover, "He did...and I'm SURE that my advertising campaign centered around it, played a massive part in it's success"

"Yes...it did"

Brian stood and stretched then looked down at Justin ruffling his blonde hair, "Right...better get our stuff packed...", Justin looked disappointed, so Brian made a kindly suggestion, " ...look, why don't I do the packing, and you spent the time left with hanging out with your Mom"

Justin broke into a grin, "Thanks..."

Brian shook his head and went inside, Jennifer poured herself a final coffee from the pot and looked up, "I'm sorry to hear the wedding is off"

Justin lowered his voice, just in case Brian could hear them from inside the beach house, "It's not off...it's just, delayed I guess"

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, "How long do you think you'll have to wait this time for him to be ready?"

Justin could see Brian inside at the closet throwing stuff into a flight bag, "As long as it takes for him to be ready..."

Xxxx

Brian and Justin arrived back in Pittsburgh at 2am. And it was past 3 when they were finally at the loft.

"Home sweet home", Justin breathed.

Brian dropped the flight bags next to him, "I feel fucked"

Justin pulled the blinds back open and turned, "I know how you feel, we both could use a shower"

Brian was rubbing his cheek and looked up to him smiling, "Now that sounds very favorable"

As Justin breezed past the phone, he saw the red LED light flashing, "Hey...somebody's left a message..."

Brian heaved the bags up onto the couch and waved it off, "Probably somebody trying to sell us some shit"

Justin plays the message,

"This is the Ontario police department. I have this number listed to a Brian Kinney. Would you please call me back on this number 555 35 2560 and ask for Stephanie Adamsky...it's about your son"

Brian came forward, "What the fuck...?", he patted his pockets down, "... My cell phones been dead for most of the weekend after I left the charger on the aircraft"

Justin handed him the landline phone, "Just call her back on that..."

Brian pressed the re-call option and waited as it rang back, and then somebody answered, "Yeah, hi...erm...I know it's kinda late but could I speak to a Stephanie..."

Brian looked at Justin, "...Adamsky", the blonde told him.

"Stephanie Adamsky? She's not in her office...what time does she start? I'm returning her call, she left me a message...MY name? Brian Kinney...", there was a pause, Justin frowned at him,

"What's going on?"

Brian met his look, "They are gonna see if somebody else is...hello, yes this is Mr Kinney...WHAT? When? Huh? Is he hurt? What about...? Look, forget it, I'll be on the next available flight"

Brian chuckled the phone onto the couch and Justin grabbed his arm concerned.

"Brian? What's going on? Is Gus okay?"

Brian shook him off and was tipping out the contents of one of the flight bags onto the floor, "I have to fly to Toronto...Lindsay and Melanie have been in a car crash...they wouldn't tell me all the details, but Lindsay is on life-support"

Justin was wide-eyed, "and Gus?"

Brian ran a hand through his floppy hair, "he was in the car, but he's not hurt..."

Justin pressed him, "Do you need for me to come with you?"

Brian shook his head, "No...you stay here...I'm gonna jump on the next flight to find out what the fucks going on"

Justin was taking charge and pushed Brian towards the bathroom, "Look...you grab a shower and wake yourself up a bit...I'll start looking up some flights"

As Brian closed the bathroom door, Justin sat at the computer waiting for it to boot up. What the fuck had happened in Toronto? Lindsay on life-support? Gus was not hurt, but what about Mel? Was she okay...?

At the last the computer had logged on and Justin went to look up Flights to Toronto...

Xxxx

At Liberty Diner the next day, Justin had informed everybody of what was happening.

"Ohhh how shocking!", cried Debbie reeling at the news.

Michael turned to him as he drank his coffee, "Have you heard anything?"

Justin shrugged, "Only that he got there okay"

Debbie sunk to her seat next to the cash register and sighed deeply, "Oh, hearing something like this makes my blood run cold, I can tell you"

Michael was mulling it over, "So Lindsay's on life-support? What about Melanie?

Justin shook his head, "they didn't tell Brian last night...I guess when he calls me, we'll know more"

All went quiet. Justin stood up and finished off his drink and made to go, "look, I'll keep you guys posted, I've got some things to catch up on, catch you guys later"

Justin stepped out of the diner and bumped straight into Nathan on the street outside.

"Nathan...hi"

Nathan glared at the sight of him, "Hi? Is that all you have to say?"

Justin was puzzled, "What? You've lost me..."

Nathan was really digging into him now, like he knew his biggest secret, "Oh, stop pretending to like me...you HATE me...why couldn't you just admit it rather than just lie to me"

Justin just wanted to get home, he was eager to hear the latest from Brian when he called, "Nathan, I really don't know what you are talking about...and really, I haven't got time for all this"

Nathan caught hold of Justin's sleeve as he passed by, "Does Brian know all about your twisted little plan?"

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

Nathan let go of him and shook his head, "Like YOU don't know! Like butter wouldn't melt. But you're not so clever as you think...with friends like yours, who needs enemies...", and with a certain air of smugness, Nathan walked off down the street.

Justin screwed his face up in puzzlement, "What?"

Xxxx

Nathan crossed the street and went up to Brian and Justin's building. He pressed the buzzer, but there was no answer. Brian wasn't in.

He sighed and looked at his watch, then decided he must be at Woody's or someplace.

As he entered the bar he caught sight of Danny and Stu. He was about to go over but he stopped when he heard his name mentioned.

"Nathan is so stupid...he believed your every word", laughed Danny with his cocktail in front of him.

Stu laughed with him, "I know...I really can't believe that guys like him still exist. Talk about clueless"

Nathan saw red.

"And to think he thinks it was ALL Justin's idea!", they both laughed at his expense.

Nathan stepped forward, "You pair of fucking liars!"

Stu nearly choked on his drink. Danny stood up, "Hey...if there is any kind of trouble, then I'm calling the cops"

Nathan laughed at him, "You think I'm stupid? Well, think again...I'm not about to do anything silly now, am I?"

Stu rolled his eyeballs at him, "You are so tiresome"

Nathan leaned forward, "You two are the stupid ones...I bet Justin don't know what you are both like...call yourselves friends of his, and drop him in the shit when it suits"

"He won't believe a word of yours, over us", sneered Danny.

"We'll see...", and with that he was gone.

Danny turned, "Do you think Justin will listen to him?"

"I don't know, but I'm not about to be thrown out of the picture on this gay scene...I've got idea...drink up"

Xxxxx

Outside Brian's building, Danny and Stu crossed the street and saw the lights were on in the loft so they had to be fast.

It was a moonless night, so the darkness around the back of the building was a plus. Danny pointed, Justin's VW beetle was up ahead in a parking bay.

"be quick", hissed Danny.

Stu grabbed the brick and then shoved it through the windshield. It smashed and landed on the drivers seat inside.

Danny then broke the rear lights.

"It's not even alarmed?"

Danny shrugged, "More fool Justin...but it's good for us...he'll think Nathan did this...with a few good planted seeds from us when he finds out"

And with, that they both disappeared into the night.

XXxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

SANDSTORM

At the intensive care unit at the trauma center in Toronto, Brian stared at Lindsay's form on the bed attached to the machines that were helping her to breath, , "Have her family been contacted?"

The doctor beside him with the record chart shook her head, "Yes, thank you for the contacts you gave us"

"Better you contact them than me, I haven't spoken to her family in a decade...Will she be...", Brian swallowed down, "...okay?"

The doctor was honest, "she has made no response to our tests since the crash...we will try again in the morning"

Brian shook his head in understanding, then asked about the other thing on his mind, "has Melanie's family been informed of her death"

The doctor replaced the record chart onto it's clip, "yes...from her cell we contacted her former employer and they have been very helpful"

Brian glanced up to Lindsay again in the bed, he sadly smiled, "Can I sit with her?", he then looked at the doctor thinking she might think he meant sit with Melanie,

"Lindsay, not..."

The doctor opened the door and nodded, "I know...and of course you can...they say sometimes, talking can help bring them around"

Brian shrugged, "So I hear...", he then approached Lindsay and placed his hand into hers and smiled down at her, the tubes were down her throat and up her nose, it was always an unpleasant sight, "Hey, Wendy...it's Peter...jeez, I hope you are gonna be okay..."

Xxxx

In the morning, Brian called Justin to keep him up to date of what was going on. Justin climbed down the stairs from the loft apartment to the ground floor, "What? So they are doing more tests this morning? Okay...I'll call you later...oh, how's Gus? the attitude? I bet. Look, I'll call you later...you too, bye"

Justin pocketed his cell and pushed the door and was outside. He rounded to the parking bays at the rear of the building, and his eyes fell onto the horrifying sight ahead of him.

"What the fuck...no"

Justin hurried up to the VW beetle and examined the smashed rear lights and then gawped at the great big hole in the windshield. The culprit was all to see on the drivers seat. A building brick.

Justin put his hands to his face, "No no no no!"

Xxxx

Brian sat in the relatives room at the trauma center in Toronto. Gus looked out of the window and turned to his father,

"Is Mom gonna be okay?"

Brian looked up to his 13 year old son and sighed, "I don't know"

Gus came forward, "It was Mel's fault. She caused the crash"

Brian frowned at him, "how?"

Gus was keen to get get things out in the open, "she took the wheel because they were arguing"

Brian patted the seat beside him, "look, sit down"

"why?"

"just do it", Gus huffed and sat beside his father, Brian looked at him, "look, I know things have been strained between your Mom and Mel, she told me when I spoke to her last"

Gus knew where this was going, "yeah right! I bet they blamed me"

Brian nodded, "she did say you were excluded from school"

"School's a bunch of crap"

Brian laughed that off, "you have to attend if you are gonna get somewhere in life"

Gus looked at him, "and be like you?"

"if you like", Brian smiled.

Gus shook his head and pulled a face, "no ways"

There was a pause. Brian placed his hand on his son's knee, "I know you are worried...but I am sure she will pull through, your Moms tougher than she looks"

Gus didn't like to be given the white wash. He glared at his father, "shall we get on our knees and prayer like grandma?"

Brian knew this was about his mother Joan, "cut the attitude, I've told you before"

Gus stood up and swung around, "I'm hungry"

Brian glanced at his watch and raised up to his feet as well, "come on...lets go grab a bite...it'll pass the time if nothing else...when we get back we might have some news"

Xxxx

At the diner, Debbie shuddered at Justin's news as she served him a coffee, "Smashed up you say?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah, there's a brick on the drivers seat and everything"

Debbie pulled a face, "Crikey, who could have done such a thing?"

Justin sugared his coffee, "this is Pittsburgh, remember"

Just then, Michael came in and announced, "hi...I've just dropped JR at school"

Both Justin and Debbie looked at him. Michael and Ben knew the out come of the Mel and Lindsay's accident, "how is she? Did you tell her...?, asked Debbie.

Michael shook his head, "Tell her what? That her mother's dead? No. Me and Ben don't think it's the right time to tell her"

Justin didn't think that was right, "She's ten...I'm sure she will understand the..."

To Michael, that was comments he could do without, "Stay out of this!"

Justin raised his hands at him and went to sit in one of the booths, "I'm only saying"

Debbie sighed and watched Justin sit down, then she glared at her son, "there was no need to take out your frustrations on him"

Michael knew he let his frustrations boil over at times, "I know"

Debbie of course knew what the root cause of his frustrations were, "feeling bad, huh? Whose fault is it that you and Melanie haven't spoken for months - it's certainly not sunshine's"

Michael perched his butt onto the stool at the counter, "Since JR wanted to live with me and Ben...she hated me...she accused me of turning JR against her...but...I thought we'd sort it all out..."

Debbie wiped the counter top down and glanced up at him, "Well, honey...it's too late for that now"

Xxxx

In Toronto, Brian drove his hire car in the drive-thru and stopped in line, "No wonder JR fucked off and went to live with her Dad...she got out", Gus told him.

Brian turned to him, "Did you think about leaving?"

Gus shrugged his shoulders in the passenger seat, "No...Mom's not like Mel...Mel was horrible...she pushed me down the stairs and everything"

This was news to Brian, and unwelcome news at that, "What?"

Gus shook his head as he watched the car in front of them get served their food, "Yeah...all because I told her to fuck off after she told me to do my school work"

Brian's hands were tight on the steer wheel. "Are you saying she lashed out at you?"

Gus nodded again and looked at him, "Yeah...the drinking made her do it..."

Brian's brow farrowed, "Drinking?"

Gus couldn't wait to tell him, "Yeah..since she was fired from her job she hit the bottle"

Brian didn't know this was the truth or not, he hated to think of his son lying or making up stories, "When I spoke to your Mom last, she never mentioned any of this to me"

Gus watched the car in front pull off and Brian drove to the servers hatch, "She was leaving her Dad...I was in the back of the car...and Mom was driving...she, Mel I mean, she jumped in...but Mom had her foot on the gas already..."

Brian bit his lip and saw the server looking at him, Oh...erm...two burger specials...extra chilli source, two cokes and a milkshake"

The server nodded and made ready the order, Brian turned back to his son, "Did you tell this to the cops?"

Gus's belly was rumbling because he could smell the food, "no...they assumed it was just the storm...that she just lost control of the car"

"Okay...", Brian took the order and gave the server his credit card.

"Mel...she's dead, isn't she?", Gus announced.

Brian looked at him, and Gus knew the answer just by the expression on his fathers face.

Xxxx

Justin squinted in the bright sunshine at the garage across the street. Maloney's auto repairs. This was the place.

He crossed the road and almost straightaway spotted the young guy in overalls was Nathan. Nathan looked up from the inside of the hood of the car and clocked Justin.

"Hey...", breathed Justin in greeting.

Nathan frowned as he wiped his hands down his overalls, "What are you doing here?"

Justin laughed, "Car trouble would you believe...I thought you might be able to help me out...seeing you know about cars"

Nathan came forward, "Your car? What's wrong with it?"

"Somebody's smashed in the windshield...I'm hoping that auto repairs covers glass as well?"

Nathan nodded, "It does...is the car driveable?"

Justin hadn't thought about that, but with all the broken shards of glass on the drivers seat, "I guess...I wasn't sure whether I could drive it here..."

Nathan walked back to the car he was working on, "If you tell me where it is, I'll drive it here for you"

"Great...it's at home in the parking lot"

"Oh right...do you know who's done it", but there was some tall stories going off in Nathan's head who might of DONE it.

Justin shrugged his shoulders at him, "Vandals, I guess...they did a good job on the tail gate as well"

Nathan took some mental notes, "okay...I'll stop by later to pick it up"

"Thanks"

Nathan looked up, "So...is Brian okay? Couldn't he help you?"

"He's away on business", Justin lied, he didn't want Nathan to know their private affairs.

Nathan nodded and went back to working on his engine, Justin backed away, "So...I'll catch you later, say 4 Oclock...outside my building"

"Yeah...see you then", Nathan watched Justin stroll off across the street, and at the same time, saw Uncle Brad pull up in his pick up truck. Brad jumped out and glanced after Justin, then looked at Nathan and fast approached.

"Is that who I think the fuck it was?"

Nathan ignored him, "Just mind your own"

Brad grabbed his nephews cuff, "I told you I don't want any trouble!"

Nathan glared at him, "I said mind your own!"

"Or what? We both know you won't tell your Dad"

Nathan called his bluff, "and what if I did, huh?"

"We both know what would happen...HE needs ME...this place only runs because of ME...without ME, this place is finished...and so is HE"

Brad smirked and walked off to untie the car attached to the pick up truck, Nathan shook his head in frustration and set back to work on the engine."

Xxxx

At the trauma center in Toronto, Gus looked in through the glass finishing his milkshake, as his father Brian was holding his mother's hand again, and talking to her, "...oh, I know what I was going to tell you, I bumped into Brad Maloney a few weeks ago...remember him? The great big I am football jock who played himself good with the chicks...then I caught him spying on us during that last summer of our senior year...and then...HE wanted his dick sucked...he couldn't get enough", he chuckled as he thought back, "...he also thought he could threaten me not to tell...boy, he was sorry he tried"

INTERLUDE: THE LAKE, SUMMER 1988

Eighteen year old Brian broke through the long grass and grabbed Brad, as the teenager was about to run away, "Was you spying on me Brad? Did you like how I fucked my girlfriend? I've seen you watching me at soccer practice...in the locker room...", Brian licked his lips and leaned in to Brad, "...do you want some of what she is getting, is that it?"

Brad swallowed and his eyes averted to Brian's shorts, Brian grabbed his hard on, "Mmmmm...I'm still hard...it really needs checking out..."

He closed his eyes.

Brad swallowed down again and dropped to his knees in the long reeds near the lake. Brad lowered the waistband of Brian's shorts and took the dick into his mouth. Brad worked on him real hard...making himself hard...Brian grunted in pleasure as he forced the cock deep down Brad's throat nearly choking him.

Brian then pulled out and cum erupted all over Brad's face. Brad was instantly on his feet and trying to wipe the cum off himself. He glared at Brian, "You made me do that you sick FUCK!"

Brian blew out a chuckle, "Oh don't give me all that shit Brad...you WANTED it and you certainly got what was cumming"

Brad saw red and jumped on Brian and they went falling to the ground, Brad got Brian by the neck, "You are gonna keep your dirty FAG mouth shut...are you listening to me cocksucker?"

Brian laughed, even with Brad's weight on top of him, he was defiant, "I think it was YOU who sucked the dick"

Brad's face was all red. Brian had had enough and managed to shove Brad to one side and then with all his strength pushed Brad near the water's edge and then forced his face under.

There was bubbles in the water and a whole lot of struggling. Brian forced Brad's head deeper under and looked about him just in case he was caught.

Then by the hair, he lifted Brad's face out the water. Brad gasped and spat water out of his mouth, "What was that Brad? I didn't get that?"

"Fuck off...you fucking..."

Brian rolled his eyes and forced Brad's face beneath the water again. He timed it longer this time. Brad was starting to struggle and his struggling got desperate, finally, Brian released his grip and Brad lifted him face again choking on the water by the mouthful. He rolled onto his back, panting for breath.

Brian looked down at him, "I heard you can't swim Brad? Everybody would just think you drowned..."

Brad crawled away, "Get away from me!"

Brian yanked him by the hair and spoke into his ear, "You ever try to threaten me again...then I will do something to make you sorry...I'll show you not to mess with me..."

He slammed Brad's head in the wet mud, "Good to do business with you"

Lindsay was then pushing her way through the reeds, "Hey? What's going on?"

Brian sighed, "You'll never guess...but Brad needed rescuing...he maybe good at his soccer...but in the water...he's weak as piss..."

Brian took Lindsay's hand and they headed off leaving Brad on all fours reeling in the mud.

BACK TO 2013

Brian came out of his thoughts as the doctor came in with the medical chart. Brian stood up and rubbed his gray beard growth, "So...you've...got the results...?"

The doctor shook his head, "Yes, Mr Kinney...we have..."

Xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

SEVEN DAYS AND A WEEK

At the trauma center in Toronto, Lindsay was lying in the bed unconscious. The doctor had just walked into the room with her results. Brian looked up, fully aware that is son was looking in from the window watching them,

"and...?"

There was a serious stance in the doctors tone, "In my opinion...it is highly unlikely that she will regain consciousness"

Brian exhaled and closed his eyes. Gus was focusing on him. He dropped his milkshake and bolted into the room, "Dad!"

Brian opened his eyes and stared at him.

Xxxx

Back at the garage in Pittsburgh, Nathan gathered up his keys and wallet and came out of his room, Rhona was busy folding some laundry into the airing closet, "Where are you going?"

Nathan looked back at her as he was about to go down the stairs, "I'm off to pick up a car of that's any of your business"

Rhona closed up the closet, "Oh, thanks for Leo's birthday present...he's STILL waiting"

But that sarcastic comment was lost on Nathan, because he was already down the stairs and bumped straight into his father,

"Hey..."

Nathan pushed past and was out the door, "Sorry dad, but I'm in a hurry"

Brad was washing his hands in the sink nearby, "Where's he off to?"

Patrick shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say"

Rhona was just passing as she made for the kitchen to get dinner ready, "He said he was off to pick up some car"

Patrick was puzzled, "whos?"

"I don't know...I didn't ask him"

Patrick watched his wife get busy in the kitchen, then turned to his brother who was drying his hands, "Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?"

Brad swallowed down, "What do you mean?"

"You seem to know more than me...is he going to see this Brian?"

Brad's answer had a tense air to it, "How would I know?"

Patrick watched his reaction, "You tell me...why is it every time I mention the name Brian you get all jittery"

"Stop talking bullshit"

"You said you knew him from high school, did he do something to you?", asked Patrick.

Brad made for the door, "I SAID forget it"

Patrick knew there was something there deep down. Every-time he mentioned Brian, Brad would tense up.

He decided he was going to do some digging...

Xxxx

At the Trauma center, Brian and Gus were waiting in the relatives room, Gus stared out to the pouring rain outside the window, and turned to face his Dad who was sitting down watching him, "So what's gonna happen?"

"They say they are going to switch the life support off"

Gus rushed forward in a spike of panic, "But she'll die!"

Brian reached out and cupped the boy's cheeks, "She already is son, it's the machine that's keeping her heart beating thus keeping her life"

Gus shook his head, he wasn't having this, "But...she MIGHT wake up...she might wake up...she..."

Brian held his sons eyes and shook his head gently, trying to understand what the boy was thinking, "Gus...none of this is your fault"

"But it is", Gus announced, his voice cracked.

Brian pulled a confused look at him, "what?"

"It was me...it was MY fault that she crashed the car...Mel was getting at her, she was drunk, I grabbed her because she was trying to take the steer wheel, but I started to grab her and pulled her back"

Brian was taking this all in, but still didn't get why this was his son's fault, "But...HOW is this YOUR fault?"

"Mel was shouting at me...Mom turned to look at me, to calm me down because I was yelling at Mel...but...while Mom was looking at me, she never saw the truck until I called out...she swerved it but lost control and we ended up...", Gus pulled away from his father and went to the couch and cried.

Brian reached out and sat next to him, pulling Gus's head to his chest, "Hey...come on...you were just reacting to the situation...unfortunately for her, so was she...", he soothed.

Gus stopped sobbing. He turned his head and asked, "Dad...when...I mean, WHEN are they gonna switch off her machine?"

Brian looked to the floor and replied, "They told me they will come and get us, when it is time..."

They they both sat in silence as the rain hammered on the windows.

Xxxx

In Pittsburgh, Nathan stepped off the bus and headed across the street towards Brian's building. He immediately saw Justin leaning up against the door waiting for him,

"Hey", said Nathan.

"Hey, it's just around the back", Justin replied, leading the way around the corner and to the rear of the property.

When Nathan clocked the damage on the car, he looked at Justin in surprise, "Fuck...look at it!"

Justin shook his head, "I know! Can you fix it? It means a lot to me because Brian bought it me for my birthday last"

Nathan was over giving the VW beetle a once over, "I think it'll be okay...but somebody meant business when they did your tail lights"

Justin, who watched him fiddle about with the wiring, nodded in total agreement, "I know...I thought it was vandals...but...do you think it was deliberate?"

Nathan looked back at him. He had a theory in mind, there was definitely a certain pair who'd love to frame him for this, "Look...I Don't wanna speak out of term"

"Go on..."

"How well do you know your two friends down the club? You know who I mean, the two camp jerks..."

Justin frowned, "Danny and Stu?"

"Yes, those two"

Justin shrugged, "I've known them a few years, I guess...why? Do you think it's one of them? No way! They would NEVER do this, they are my friends"

Nathan decided it was time for a big reveal, "That night, when I hit you...after, they told me that it was ALL your idea...that you had staged the whole act...because you hate me"

Justin was instantly on the defensive, "No way! I'd so never do that! Look, I'm no saint, there was a time a while back I outed a guy to his family because he dared ask Brian to call him in front of me...that's not me, not anymore, that was when I was a jerk after coming back from New York...", Justin stopped open mouthed in mid-flow, as another thought had just crossed his mind from back then, "...come to think of it..."

"What?"

It suddenly dawned on him, "That was THEIR idea too..."

Nathan shook his head, "There you have it...be warned, they are dangerous...look...", he moved and opened up the drivers seat and removed the brick from the seat, "...I'm just gonna go remove the glass and reverse it out for you"

Justin watched him get to work, and thought about Danny and Stu, he knew they were devious but...would they? Be that devious to him?

Xxxxx

At the trauma center, Brian stopped his son at the fresh-hold of Lindsay's room.

"You don't need to do this...if you don't want to, nobody will think less of you"

Gus looked up at him, "I WANT to be there! When they do it..."

Brian wasn't entirely convinced, but he let his son pass into the room, "Okay..."

The medical staff around Lindsay were all set, the lead doctor looked up at Brian, "Ready?"

"yes"

The doctor gave the nod and his staff switched of the life support apparatus. At first there was nothing, but an alarm went off and it was noisy. Gus gasped out and buried his head into his fathers chest, as Brian looked on at Lindsay's life sign monitors flat lining.

"Time of death, 17.50...", one of them said.

Brian looked down to his son and stroked his hair.

Xxxx

Brad blinked in the bright sun, as he saw the battered VW beetle come rocking up onto the garage forecourt. He forward and pointed to it as Nathan jumped out the drivers seat, "Whose is this heap of junk?"

"Just a friends"

Brad shook his head, knowing exactly what and who this was, "Oh yeah? You mean the fag from this morning..."

Nathan stared at him sharply, "What if it is?"

Brad dismissed him and waved his hand at the car, "It's custom like theirs I don't like"

"like me? HA, like you!"

Like a coiled spring, Brad was in Nathan's face, eyes boring into him with a threatening darkness, "Don't you ever fucking say that or I'll give you more than a black eye!"

Patrick was on his way over watching them, "Hey...what's going on here?"

Brad stepped back from Nathan and pointed to him, "Just telling your son how it is...that we don't do 'mates rates'"

Nathan could see his father was confused so he pointed to the car, "The VW classic...it belongs to a...friend of mine"

Well, if it belonged to a friend of Nathan's, "Sure...I'm sure we can fit it in"

"But...", protested Brad.

Patrick threw a glare at his brother, "I RUN this joint Brad...father left it all to me...so, just do as you are told"

Nathan looked at Brad all smug and then turned to his father, "Thanks dad"

Xxxx

At the trauma center, Brian and Gus were in the corridor. A nurse came forward and pointed the way, "There is a chapel down the hall if you..."

Brian was instantly shaking his head, "No thanks...I'm not religious...", then he looked at his son, was he religious?, "...unless..."

Gus pulled a face at him, "No way! If there was a God, then he wouldn't have let Mom die!"

The nurse understood, "Well, if you want to sit with her...then she is ready"

Gus looked up at his father, "Dad, can I..."

He nodded, "Go for it..."

The nurse looked on and her heart strings were pulled for him, "Poor boy..."

Brian looked at her, "Yeah, a poor boy with news that really hasn't hit him yet, not properly"

The nurse thought she knew best, "The tears will come...when he's ready...grief is a funny thing, it effects us in many ways and of course everybody is different"

Brian looked at her like she was not any help whatsoever, "Is that so? Well, thanks for the lecture nurse, but I better go sit with my son"

The nurse walked off, Brian sat next to Gus who looked at his Mother's calm form, "It's not fair"

"Life isn't fair"

Gus bit his lip and looked at his dad. "So what now? What's gonna happen to me?"

Of course, Brian had not yet thought that far ahead, "Good question..."

Xxxx

Later in Pittsburgh, Justin was lying back on the bed. CNN was on low on the TV, and he was talking to Brian on his cell phone.

"My god, and you say the news hasn't really hit him properly?"

In Toronto, Brian watched as Gus played on his games console at Lindsay and Melanie's house, "Not yet...look...you are gonna have to make up the couch"

"For Gus?"

"yes, for Gus"

"When will you be back?", Justin asked.

Brian didn't know exactly. Everything was now hanging in the air, "In a few days...Lindsay's folks showed up an hour ago, they were angry that they weren't consulted about her care, never mind the fact they hadn't bothered to see her since she lived up here...it's all a bit thwart here, to tell the truth"

"I can't believe Melanie was such a cow to Gus!"

Brian looked at his son as he spoke, "I don't know what to believe...but...I'm sure it will all come out at some point...look, you okay?"

Justin decided not to bother him about the car, "Nothing to report...nothing that can't wait...look, let me know what flight you are on when you book, I'll make sure everything is ready on your return"

"Thanks"

There was a pause, "Brian...are YOU okay? I know how much she meant to you, she was the only GIRL you sorta loved, and I'll never forget the help she gave me"

"Yeah well, it was a million years ago...look...see you soon, gotta go..."

"I love you", whispered Justin.

"I love you too, bye"

Justin stared at the TV screen. What was going to happen now? All he knew was, for him and Brian, life was gonna be a whole lot different.

Xxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

ONE WEEK LATER...

At the garage, Nathan was full of praise for his father at the sight of the refurbished VW beetle, "Wow Dad, the car looks great!"

Patrick shook his head as he wiped down the shine of the car, "Yeah, the glazier put in the windshield this morning, but it will be at cost as well, with the tail lights in all, it's gonna get expensive"

Nathan knew that wasn't going to come out of Justin's pocket, "I'm sure he'll be able to afford it"

Brad was then jumping out of the pick up truck and nodded towards the beetle as he approached them, "So...I see the VW has been fixed up...I hate to think what our other customers are gonna say, when they hear that they were shoved to the back of the line"

"That won't be a problem, because nobody is going to tell them", told his brother.

Patrick then turned to his boy, "So...you better call this friend of yours and get this picked up"

"I will dad, thanks"

Xxxxx

At the loft, Justin crawled back into bed after a visit to the bathroom, "He's in there again playing on the games console"

Brian was sitting up in bed going through some notes for work, "I know...that's all he seems to be interested in since we got back last week"

Justin pulled the covers around him and looked up at him, "Have you spoken to him about the funeral?"

Brian still read his notes as he spoke, "No...Lindsay's gonna be buried here, so...it'll be local"

Justin licked his lips, "And...what happens with Gus? I really hate to say it, but this situation isn't pretty much ideal"

Brian blew out a chuckle, "tell me about it"

"I love Gus to bits, you know that...but...this place is just not big enough"

Brian closed up his file and removed his glasses, he looked at Justin, "I know...how can I provide a home here already? Forget about providing him a bedroom, he hasn't even got a bed"

Justin didn't know if he should interfere, "I was sorta suggesting that..."

Brian tilted his head, "Go on..."

"We could get a bigger place...someplace with two bedrooms", Justin said with a smile.

Brian didn't look to impressed, "I'm not good with upheaval...I like this place"

"I know"

Brian rolled out of bed, and pulled off his checkered pajama bottoms, "I've got it how I like it"

Justin sat up, "I know you have...but it's just decor...we can do that anywhere we go...we could also let Gus choose how he likes his room done out...what do teenagers like these day?", he wondered.

Brian was pulling on a vest, "Fuck knows...I was actually not thinking about any of all that"

Justin screwed his face up, "Huh?"

Brian made for a shirt in the closet and pulled it out on the hanger, "I was thinking about Lindsay's folks...they've got that great big house...all those rooms...all that money...all those memories, maybe the best place for Gus is to be with them"

Unexpected. Justin didn't know what to say to that, "What? You don't mean that? Do you?"

Brian grabbed up his towel, readying himself for his shower, "I don't know what I mean at the moment...I better get ready for work"

Justin shook head in complete puzzlement, he slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, he could hear Brian say, "Feet off the couch and switch that thing off"

"Why! This place is SOOOOO BORING!", cried Gus's voice.

"If you don't like it, then go and bore off someplace else Huh?", and the bathroom door slammed shut.

Justin slumped back on the bed and shook his head in despair, "this was getting worse..."

Xxxxx

Later, Justin and Gus were at the diner. Debbie slid the chocolate flavored milkshake over the counter, "There you go honey...with extra choc chips"

So not bothered, Gus took the milkshake and slumped into one of the booths plugged in to his music.

Debbie pulled a face, "Crikey...what did I say?"

Justin shrugged, "You don't have to say much to get that attitude...he's at that age"

Debbie laughed, "well, for some of us, it's way too long ago to remember"

Justin sighed, "I just don't know what Brian's gonna do about him"

Debbie was all ears, "What do you mean?"

Justin looked at Gus who was oblivious that they were talking about him, "I thought he was gonna be staying with us...but it seems Brian might have other plans"

"Oh? Like what?"

Justin met her look, "like...packing him off to Lindsay's folks"

Debbie very much doubted that would work, "Really? Well, by the mood that boy's in, they won't last five minutes dealing with a needy and troubled teenager"

Justin shrugged, "Well, Brian's his father...what can I do...", His cell was then ringing out, "...oh wait a sec...", he put it to his ear, "Hey Nathan...it's ready...great. Now? Okay...look, let me just get hold of Brian and I'll let you know when"

Debbie looked up, "Problems?"

Justin looked pleased, "At least somethings going right, my car's finally been fixed up"

"Did you ever get to the bottom of all that?"

He shook his head as he pressed call to Brian, "No...well...it's a work in progress, lets just say that...hey Brian, my car's ready...he didn't say how much...you're collect it? Great...Gus?", he glanced over at him, "...yeah...Gus is doing real fine..."

Xxxxx

At the garage, Nathan was finishing his sandwich, Patrick came out of the office and pointed to the VW still on the forecourt, "Hey, son, when is your friend picking up the classic?"

Nathan looked up, "He said he is picking it up in this morning...or Brian will"

"Brian?"

Nathan laughed, "Yes dad, didn't I say? Justin and Brian are together, so you don't have to worry about me getting it on with an older guy, huh?"

Patrick would be lying if he wasn't a bit relieved to hear of that, "Oh right..."

Just as Patrick was out of sight, Brad had been in earshot of their conversation, "So...did I hear right...Brian is gonna pick this heap of junk up?"

Nathan was amused at his uncle's face, "Yeah...why? Is it because you are gonna crap your pants when he catches sight of you"

Brad became all paranoid, "What's he said?"

"What?"

Brad narrowed his eyes at him, "You heard, what did he have to say? What has he told you?"

Nathan was eager to get back to his work, "Nothing...you are so weird. But then again with you so far in the closet, weird is all you are gonna be"

His uncle watched him start work on an engine nearby, he then looked towards the beetle and broke into a sly smile, "It's been 25 years too long and over due, but I'll fix Brian...don't you fucking worry"

Xxxxx

An hour later, Brian jumped out of the cab and it drive off. He then approached the proprietor of the joint that he knew was Nathan's dad.

"So...how much do I owe you", Brian asked as he nodded towards the car.

"Just call it 500", said Patrick eyeing him.

"Great job"

Brian paid the man and looked across to Brad as he pocked his wallet, "Ohhh Hey, Brad, how are you on this fine bright morning?"

Brad tipped his cap, "Kinney"

Brian pointed to the car, "Great job, by the way, knew I could count on you"

There was a growing smirk on Brad's face, "Yeah...I hope you like the result"

Patrick watched Brad walk inside then turned to Brian who was about to jump into the car, "What is it about you and my brother...I know you and him were at High school together...but he gets jittery every-time you are around"

Brian looked back at him in mock surprise, "Really? Well, I don't know about that"

Patrick licked his lips, this was a chance to ask him out right, "He gave me the impression that it was you who hit Nathan"

Brian looked annoyed at that accusation, "Oh did he? Why don't you look abit closer to home on that score Mr Maloney, like a Brad shaped fist on a Nathan shaped face"

Patrick's face instantly changed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brian fired up the engine and stuck his head out of the drivers window, "I'll let you work that out yourself"

He then screeched off.

Patrick watched Brad drink a bottle of water and wipe his mouth after. Was it Brad who hit his son? It didn't seem possible...but then again...

Xxxxx

At the loft, Justin and Gus entered, and the 13 year old made straight to the games console on the couch,

"Ohhhh not again! Gus you can't just play on that all day", cried Justin.

Gus rolled his eyes at Justin, he could be so dumb, "There is nothing else to do around here...what do you expect me to do"

Justin was looking about for inspiration, "I don't know...just..."

"What?"

Justin decided to cut to the crunch, "Gus...do you want to stay with us?"

Gus was sat on the couch and made ready the console to play, he looked up, "What do you mean?"

"After the funeral"

Gus laughed and waved a hand at him like it was all taken care of, "That's been all arranged...I'm staying with Saraj and his family"

This was news to him. Justin screwed his face up, " Sar...Who?"

Gus rolled his eyes again at him, like Justin should know what he was talking about, "my best friend from school in Toronto. I asked him the other day when I spoke to him on my cell, and he is so up for it..."

Justin was puzzled by his attitude, "But...wouldn't you want to be with your OWN family?"

Gus plugged the console in, and looked back at him with a face, "Who?"

"Your father for one", Justin laughed, like Gus should be the know to know.

"Really?", Gus came forward, " I may only be 13...but I can tell when a dad finds it difficult to be a father...I was just thinking when I last saw him before the accident, and it was like LAST summer!"

Justin tried to defend Brian, "We were gonna come up at last Christmas...but then the snow storm grounded all flights for 3 days"

Gus pulled a face, "You could have come after"

"He had to work"

Gus laughed. And it was not out of amusement., "Like he ALWAYS does...that Mel may have been a witch, but she got HIM right"

Justin was trying not to lose control of the conversation, "Well, we'll talk to him when he gets home then...about the future"

Gus sat back down at the console, "It's all set...now can I play my game or not? Or shall I go out with my hoodie on, and scare a few old ladies in the neighborhood"

Justin backed off, "the game will be fine"

Justin watched Gus play the game then turned and went to finish off his artwork, only to see Gus had been playing graffiti artist on the piece. Gus was a handful and needed a firm hand, but will Brian do it...

or will he just do as he seemed to have a planned, and back him off to Lindsay's folks?

Xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

ATTITUDE

At the garage, Brian had just driven off, Patrick was watching Brad clean up, "I want to know what exactly he meant, Brad..."

Brad frowned at him, "What are YOU accusing me of, huh?"

Patrick knew his brother was going to give him the runaround now, "I think you KNOW what I am accusing you of"

Brad dried his hands, "Yeah, right...so you are gonna take the word of some fucking fag that I hit your son?", Patrick looked back at him, like something had just falling into place, "What?"

Patrick gave it to him, "I never said that...but you've just answered my question...how could you? How could you hit him...what the hell is wrong with you!"

Brad knew that he had been found out, but all was not lost, "Yeah I hit him...and you know why I hit him? Because he was disrespecting you and Rhona that's why...calling the baby all the names under the sun...the boy needs to be under fucking control!"

"and you were the one to do it?", asked Patrick.

"Yes...because I know what you are like...you are too soft on the boy...he gets away with all-sorts...this is your business and he treats it like a holiday camp, just coming and going as he pleases and leaves ME to do all the work"

Patrick shook his head, he wasn't going to put up with all his excuses, "You over stepped the mark, Brad. Just get out of my sight. I'll talk to Nathan when he gets back"

Xxxxx

In the V.W Beetle, Brian drove it through the traffic and was speaking to Justin on his hands-free cell phone, "I've just collected it and I am just on my way to the apartment, you should have seen the look on Brad's face, he can't stand the sight of me, but I can't help liking the feeling of winding him up...", he reached out for another music tape and slung it across the passenger seat, "...and can I just add your taste in music is still truly atrocious"

At the loft, Justin watched Gus play on the games console from where he stood in the kitchen area, "At least my taste in music is THIS century!", he laughed.

"Oh, dare I ask, how's the boy?"

"The usual...I was thinking of making something special for dinner...see how it goes off"

"Good luck with that one, I bet he just goes and asks for a pizza again"

"No way...I've had enough of hot and spicy this week!"

"Well you know how he is with...FUCK! Get out the fucking..."

There was a crash and smash noise on the cell, "Brian? Brian?"

"What?", Brian sounded dazed

"...BRIAN! Answer me...!

Xxxxx

At the garage, Patrick chased his son up the stairs to his bedroom, "He said he hit you"

Nathan's heart was racing...this was all out, "It was nothing"

"It was something!", Patrick pressed him, "And I am getting fed of being jerked around here. What the FUCK is going on?"

Nathan entered his bedroom and turned on his heel, "You want to know? Do you dad?"

"YES!"

Nathan blurted it out, "He did hit me...and do you know WHERE he hit me? In the park...and guess what he was there for..."

If it ALL was going to come out, then it would be ALL of it, "What? Are you saying that..."

Nathan looked directly at him, "Like me, your brother is a fag, dad...but he is so far in the closet, he can''t even admit it to himself"

Patrick was dumbfounded. He scratched his head and looked at him, Nathan wouldn't lie would he? He had to ask, "Has he? I mean, has he tried anything on you?"

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah...he wanted me to suck him off...I refused him and because I did...he..."

Patrick came to the only conclusion this was finishing at, "that's when he hit you...?"

Xxxxx

Justin watched as Brian laid back on the stretcher trolley in the ER. The nurse was readying the sutures, "It's just a few cuts to the face, I'm fine"

"As long as you are okay", worried Justin.

The nurse came over and pointed to Brian, "Just lie back...that nasty cut needs stitches"

Justin watched Brian grimace as the nurse set to work, "what happened? You said something about the car..."

Brian spoke through fits and starts because the suturing was uncomfortable, "I lost control at the traffic light...the brakes didn't work"

Justin was astounded to hear that, "What? But..."

Brian blow out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah...I'm gonna ask for a complete refund from the auto repair shop. They fix up the windshield and tail lights and then they go fuck up the brakes"

Justin frowned, "I don't understand"

"No shit..."

"What?"

Brian didn't want Justin to be involved, "It's something I need to sort out...where's Gus?", he asked, changing the subject.

"I left him with Debbie...she has JR, so it gives Gus a chance to catch up with her"

The nurse tilted Brian's head to finish off, "Did you tell him about this?"

Justin shook his head, "No way! The last thing he needs is to hear another parent has been involved in a smash"

Brian chuckled, "Yeah...losing one is bad luck, but to lose two would be mighty unlucky"

The nurse finished off, "There...all done"

"Thanks...", he watched the nurse remove her gloves and then turned to look directly at Justin, "...how do I look?"

"Like shit", Justin smirked.

"Thanks"

"What now?"

"What now? What now, is that we get the hell out of this place", Brian swung around his legs and slipped off the trolley. The nurse turned and came forward overly concerned,

"but the doctor does need to check you out further"

Brian dismissed her with a flippant wave, "No thanks...I've got things to do, things to find out, and people to see"

"This isn't advisable", the nurse warned.

Justin watched him stride out, he shrugged at the nurse and followed.

Xxxx

Over at the garage, Brad was full of rage as his brother was giving him his cards, "You can't fire me! I practically run this joint!"

Patrick shook his head, "I can't have you here! The sight of you and what you did makes me want to threw up! And the longer I see you in front of me, I don't know what I'd do"

Brad looked like he wanted to hit him, but he backed off and waved a hand like he really didn't give a shit and this didn't bother him, "You know what? STUFF IT! FUCK YOUR JOB! I quit...and I sincerely hope that this place goes under and you are ALL out of a home"

Patrick kicked open the front door, "GET OUT!", Brad strode through, "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!"

"FUCK YOU", Brad called back and Patrick watched him get into his car and speed off. Rhona was just coming down the stairs with a big frown, "Honey, what the hell is going on? I'm trying to get the baby to sleep"

Patrick closed the door, "Brad quit"

Rhona was puzzled, "What? Well go on then, go after him! You NEED him"

Patrick headed up stairs to the apartment, "I don't need a brother who strikes my son"

Rhona was on his tail, "What?"

"It was HIM Rhona...it was HIM who hit Nathan, and he admitted it"

Rhona watched him go sit on the couch, she scratched her head, "You're kidding? But that still doesn't solve the issue of running this place, does it?"

Patrick clicked the TV on with the remote controller, "We're manage...there is NO WAY he's coming back here, because you STILL don't know the half of it"

And it was that part, the part that lead to his brother hitting his son...that made him want to threw up.

Xxxx

At Debbie's house, Debbie and Michael came forward as Brian and Justin stepped into the kitchen, "Ohhhh look at you honey!"

Brian shrugged off their her reaction to his facial injuries, "It's not as bad as it looks"

Michael watched him sit in a chair, "Where's the car now?"

Brian looked at him, "I've got a client who knows of a reputable mechanic...not local, but he's gonna check it out for me, he owes me a favor or two"

Justin smiled at Debbie, "How's Gus been?"

Debbie laughed, "well, he just loved the food I gave him, I have NO complaints there"

"Did he and JR get to know each-other again?"

Debbie was somewhat unsure, "Not really...he was plugged into his music for most of the time and she was given the cold shoulder treatment..."

Gus was then coming down the stairs, "Hey dad...FUCK...what happened to you?"

Brian shook his head at the 13 year old, "Don't fret boy, I just got involved in a minor accident at work, I'm completely fine so you no need to worry"

Gus rolled his eyes, "Who says I was worried...as if?"

Justin watched him sit on the couch, "We hear that you enjoyed Debbie's food"

Gus looked at him with a keen smirk, "Yeah it was great! It was better than the crap YOU usually serve up"

"Thanks", said Justin, not really knowing how to react to that insult, but he just laughed it off.

Brian, however, wasn't amused and pointed at his son, "Hey, that's an end to it...Whilst you are staying under my roof you'll show Justin some respect and be appreciative of what he serves up, do I make myself clear?"

Gus shrugged and looked at the TV, "Whatever"

Debbie exhaled, "Crikey! He really has the devil in him, doesn't he? Then again...after ALL what he's been through, you can't blame the boy"

Michael folded his arms and passed comment too, "Attitude grand central, I'd say"

Brian was off the chair like a coiled spring and was in his face, "Yeah? Well, no body asked YOUR opinion, Mikey"

Michael stood his ground, even if Brian's pretty much annoyed face was very close to his, "Well, I'm sure glad JR was given the cold shoulder, I don't want his attitude rubbing off on her"

Brian smiled at him, a smile that had traits of contempt in it, "So how is JR? Huh? Does she KNOW that her mother is dead? Did you or Ben have the balls to tell her?"

"Brian! That's enough", Debbie cried, looking up the stairs just in case.

Brian backed off, "I'm just saying"

"Well, don't"

Brian turned and looked at Justin, "Anyway, thanks for looking after him Deb, but we really have to be along our way"

Justin got the hint they were off, "Gus...go grab your things"

Gus was glued to the TV as he spoke"Already? Can't I stay here?"

Brian leaped forward and pulled his boy out of the chair by his arm, "NO YOU CAN'T! So get your butt off the couch and cut the back chat"

Gus shook him off and glared at him, "AAAAAGH! This is SO unfair!"

Debbie followed them to the front door and she reached and stopped Brian at the doorway, "Good luck"

Brian smiled back at her like this was only a glitch, "Well...I can gladly say that this whole set up is only a temporary measure I can ASSURE you"

"Temporary?", frowned Debbie, knowing he meant Gus.

Brian raised his eye brows, "That's right", and he was off.

Xxxxx

At the pink parrot bar in town, Nathan and Josh sat up at the bar with their drinks.

"It's all kicking off...Dad's thrown Uncle Brad off the property and not to come back", Nathan said, finishing his story.

Josh clutched his bottle of beer, "What will your dad do?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know...I just hope that Uncle Brad doesn't start on me"

Josh hoped that he wouldn't too, "He wouldn't dare...would he?"

Nathan licked his lips thinking things over, "Maybe I should call Brian? Brian is the only guy Uncle Brad has a real problem with"

They left the bar and approached the pool table to sit down nearby, "Maybe you should just leave it be"

Nathan sat and nodded, "You know what? Maybe this is my real chance...you know, to step up. Manage the joint...I've learned a lot off my Dad and Uncle Brad over the years...and I've got the qualification from college"

Josh laughed, liking this new enthusiasm, "That's the spirit...this whole thing could be a real career move"

Nathan was reflective, "Yeah...maybe some good has come out of this mess"

Josh raised his drink to him, "Well, here's to you"

Xxxxx

At the loft, Justin watched Gus settle back onto the couch and then went into the bedroom where Brian was finishing off an email on his laptop, "What did you mean? Earlier at the hospital?"

Brian didn't look up, "Huh?"

Justin climbed into the bed and pulled the covers around him, "You said that there was something you needed to sort out"

Brian looked at him over his glasses, "Oh that...that was just a figure of speech, as they say"

Justin wasn't convinced, "No...it was MORE than that"

Brian exhaled and removed his glasses and closed the laptop, "Look, those brakes didn't fail at random, they were perfectly fine before the car went in"

Justin pushed it, "How do we know, maybe they weren't? Maybe they were just vandalized too, like the windshield and tail gates"

Brian pulled a face, "Nathan drove it to the garage remember? They were okay then like I said"

Justin accepted that, "Granted, but...if you say, that the brake cables were cut or something, the leakage of fluid would be slow...it would take several attempts on the brake pedal before it failed completely"

Brian sighed and was losing interest as he reached to switch off the light, "Why thank you for your summoning up of your investigations detective Columbo, but I can take it from here..."

Brian had his back to Justin, "Look, the funeral is tomorrow...we better get some sleep...and I have a nagging feeling it's gonna be a long day"

Justin laid his head onto the pillow and looked at the ceiling, "Yeah...the longest..."

Xxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

APPRECIATE ME

At the loft, Brian was in the bathroom finishing off admiring himself in the mirror. He turn his face from side to side,

"Right, that's me"

Justin had a pee and zipped up and was pleased at what he was seeing, "Thank God you have shaved that beard off, it made you like 50"

Brian took another look in the mirror and pulled a frown, "I thought it made me look distinguished"

Justin chuckled, "it was like kissing Santa Claus"

Brian looked at him through the reflection, "ho ho ho...right are we ready? What time is it?"

"Nearly ten", replied Justin glancing at his watch.

Brian went into the bedroom and slipped on his black suit jacket, "We better get a move on...what's the boy doing?"

Justin was doing up his top button readying his tie, "do you need to ask?"

"GUS! Turn that console off...it's time to go", Brian yelled through to the lounge area.

"I don't want to go", came Gus's quick reply.

Brian approached him waving a hand, "you have to...we all get to do stuff we don't like...and funerals are no exception"

Gus unplugged the games console and stood up, "will there be a lot of people? Will they all be looking at me?"

Brian came forward and dusted off the boy's jacket, "they'll be looking at the casket...now straighten your tie"

Gus pulled at it, "I hate ties"

Brian shoved the boy's hands out of the way and did it himself, "that's too bad, it's all apart of the show"

Gus looked to the floor, "I feel sad"

His father rested his hand over the boy's shoulder and tilted his head, "You and me both kiddo...now, lets go"

Xxxxx

At the garage, Nathan was fixing himself some toast for breakfast. Patrick watched him from where he sat up at the table, "I want you to know that, he won't hurt you again"

"But..."

"I've told him he is not welcome here anymore...", Patrick told him.

Nathan sighed as he sat down with his plate of toast, "But...I've slept on it and I can see that he kept this place going...Dad you have arthritis and I'm just starting out here"

Patrick was adamant and shook his head at him, "After what YOU told me, I cannot have him here...you understand?"

"I know"

Patrick looked on as his son crunched into the toast, he didn't want to ask this question...but he had to, "Look, son...there is something I DO need to ask you"

Nathan looked up, "What's that?"

"Did Brad touch you? When you were under-age..."

Nathan shook his head and it was the Gods honest truth, "No...never"

"Good...you understand I had to ask you", his father asked, hoping there was no awkwardness.

"Sure...I'm still anxious of how this place is gonna survive...I was telling a friend last night about me stepping up and taking over...but I'm just not ready"

Patrick tried to sound encouraging, "Don't worry...we'll manage...we'll pull together and see what prevails"

Nathan finished his toast, "Sure..."

Xxxxxx

After Lindsay's funeral, there was a wake held at the Peterson family home. Brian stood there looking on as a mourner he hardly knew, spoke to Lindsay's parents, "I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs Peterson...and I'm sorry it rained at the burial"

Brian smirked, even if it was wrong, he thought back to the moment the hearse was doing wheel spins in the mud at the cemetery, because it had been so wet.

Justin spoke to Brian without looking at him, he continued to people watch, "I don't know half of all these people"

Brian chuckled, "It's a good job is how I see it, it means I don't have to be all smiley and pretend that I care about them"

Justin frowned, "Even Lindsay's folks?"

Brian looked at them again, "They never really liked me...especially her father...ever since I had to creep out of her bedroom after we spent the night together, I had to climb down the drainpipe and everything, and then he was waiting for me on the walk with a baseball bat in his hand"

"holy shit?"

Brian laughed again, "Yeah, he chased me up the street with it as well...nearly gave the old man a heart attack"

Justin was looking at Lindsay's parents now, "What about Lindsay's Mom, did you get on with her"

Brian shook his head, "My Mother hated her...when she found out that me and Lindsay were fucking, she accused her of turning a blind eye to the devils wicked endeavors"

Justin was surprised to hear that, "fuck...and then you grow up to be a fag! She didn't know when she was better off!"

Brian gazed about the room, "Look at this place...some draughty, dark and dusty town house in a well to do street..."

Justin admired the architecture, "Yeah...I love it"

Brian stuck his hands into his pockets, "And so will Gus, Huh?"

Justin realized Brian was looking at him for a reaction, "What?"

"Gus...he'll love it here with all this space...", Brian pointed out, gesturing the space around them.

Justin shrugged, "Having all this space is not everything"

Brian tilted his head, "No...but it sure does help and relieviate stress"

Justin hated where this conversation was heading to, "But, Gus might not want to stay with Lindsay's folks"

Brian knew already what his son wanted, "I know he doesn't, he wants to go back to Toronto and live with some boy's family he knows from school...like I'm gonna let that happen"

"Yes...but"

Brian raised his eyebrows at him, "Yes but what? Is it because you thought in your little dreamy head that me you and Gus would live together, and live happy ever after? That was NEVER gonna happen"

Justin looked gutted, "Why not? You ARE his father"

Brian snatched up a glass of red wine and put it to his lips whilst looking at him, "It's because I am his father that I know what is best for him and it is this...trust me"

Xxxxx

At the garage, Nathan was stressing out at all the work that was coming in, "It's too much, I can't fix up all these cars"

Rhona was fixing up a sandwich for Patrick and looked at her husband whilst ignoring Nathan's rant, "I told you...You NEED Brad!"

Patrick slammed a fist down onto the work top, "Over my dead body"

Rhona looked at him, trying to make him see the reality of their situation, "So what are we gonna do"

Patrick snatched up his cell phone and went down stairs to the garage, "I'm gonna make a few calls, see if I can get a casual in"

Rhona finally threw a glare at Nathan, "this is ALL your fault"

Nathan washed his cup up in the sink, "I can't help what happened"

Rhona was jabbing a finger at him, "You could have kept quiet...now, if this business goes belly up, we are ALL out of a home"

Nathan frowned at her, "Dad said it will be okay"

Rhona shook her head like it was HER who knew him better and not his own son, "Your dad says things YOU like to hear..."

Xxxxx

At the wake, Justin came and sat next to Debbie at the table in the huge gloomy drawing room, Debbie was finishing off a sandwich, "It's a lovely house, and the spread they have put on is very nice"

Justin's mood was just as gloomy as the room, "I don't know about the food...but I've just decided that the house is just dull"

Debbie licked her fingers, "You've lost me"

Justin nodded around them, "Look around you...it's dusty and it's old...I mean, look at the art...I love paintings as you know...but have you seen what they've got hung up on the walls...they have zero taste as far as art goes"

Debbie had to chuckle, "Well honey, you don't have to live here"

Justin looked at her, "No...but Gus might have to"

"Huh?"

Justin nodded letting her know what was going on, "Brian's just gonna leave him here with Lindsay's parents"

Debbie kept her voice low because other guests were circulating around them, "No shit? Does Gus know?"

Justin was honest, "I don't know what he knows"

Debbie sighed, she had to have faith in a father, "Well, I hate to say it kid...but if Brian is thinking of the boy's future, he must think he will be better off with the Peterson's"

Justin wasn't in agreement of her view, "But is he though? We can offer him just a good enough home"

Debbie placed her hand over his on the table, "But it's not up to you honey, and I'm not being horrible or uncaring, I'm just trying to be a voice of reason"

Justin knew that, "I know Brian hasn't had that much to do with him, but...I never thought he'd do this"

Debbie decided to point out some pros at the situation, "At least he will be local and not stuck in Canada, you and him will be able to visit him loads"

Justin knew all of that, but it still wasn't convincing him, "that's not the same though as him living with us..."

Debbie knew that if Justin came up against Brian and was at odds at his decision making, there would be a conflict of interest between the two of them,

"honey...I'm going to give you some advice, and forgive me if you don't want to hear it...ONLY Brian can decide if he is ready to take on the responsibility of having Gus...and that is REGARDLESS of how you feel...YOU have to support HIS decision, even if YOU think otherwise"

Justin averted his gaze to the carpet, "I guess"

Debbie was optimistic, "and WHO knows...Brian might one day have a change of heart"

Justin found that hard to believe, "really? You believe that?"

Debbie was up and making her way back to the food, "Boy...believe me when I say to you...when it comes to Brian, stranger things have happened"

Xxxxx

At the garage, Nathan managed to finish off a car. The customer came and collected it and was pleased with the work and price.

Patrick smiled at him, "See...you can do it"

Nathan washed the oil off his hands in the works sink, "That job wasn't tough...we still NEED somebody else"

Patrick smiled at him, "Then you can rest easy son, I've been onto the agency, they are sending somebody along tomorrow..."

Nathan's spirits were lifted, "Great dad...thanks"

Rhona was watching them from the window and was speaking on her cell phone, "He said he has someone coming in tomorrow, Brad...look...just apologize to him...WE NEED YOU...Nathan is a creep and should have kept his trap shut...YES you hit him...and YES it was wrong, but he probably deserved it anyway...look, I'll make sure you'll get your job back...you just leave it all to me"

Rhona smiled all sly looking at father and son laughing together.

Xxxxx

At the wake, most of the guests had already left. Brian was speaking to Lindsay's folks, "and all his stuff is packed and ready to come here"

"Why thank you Brian...you know it makes a whole lot of sense for young Gus to come and live with us", said Mrs Peterson with her hands together clutching a bible.

Brian nodded, "Yeah...just be warned you may have to prize him away from his games console and music if you want to get heard"

"There will be NO games console here I can assure you...and any music he will listen to will be...shall we say, more appropriate", stated Mr Peterson.

Brian looked at him, "It's YOUR call...your house...your rules and all of that"

Justin was watching them from where he sat up on a window sill. He watched as Gus and some other 13 year boy were fighting over a handhold video game.

Mr Peterson came over and snatched the game from Gus, "This is a funeral...YOUR MOTHERS funeral and you will respect that boy"

"But...I want"

Mr Peterson looked at the game, "You want this? Well, you can't have it", he handed it over to the other boy who smiled smugly and ran off, "Now...you are gonna be a good boy and I will let you choose your room"

Justin shook his head not wanting to listen to any of this, he walked off. Brian turned to Mrs Peterson, "I am doing this because I know he will be better off here, it doesn't mean I don't love the boy"

"You are his father...but...as you have said, he is better off here with us...please, come and visit him...just call before you come around"

"Call?"

Mrs Peterson nodded, "You understand the boy will need a routine, if he is to...grow up"

"Of course...look, I'll just go see him"

Brian walked across the hall to see Gus sitting on the window sill Justin had been sat moments before, "Well, sonny boy...this is goodbye for now"

Gus looked up, "I hate it here..."

Brian stopped him, "It is for the best...they can offer you so much more than I can..."

"Yes but"

"Gus...I have a job I work at all day...I have a social life I love and to be honest I am too damned selfish to have a kid staying with me...", he lifted the boys chin, "...even if he is my own"

"But...is this because they think you and Justin will make me gay? I'm not gay...I like girls...they can't say that..."

"it's got nothing to do with that son...and I hope one day, you'll understand"

Brian grabbed his son pulled him to a tight hug, and with a final kiss on the forehead, Brian shook him off and strode out without looking back.

Xxxx


	22. Chapter 22

REALITY CHECK

At his office, Brian had just got back from a long meeting with a client across town. As he sat down at his desk, Cynthia popped her head around the door, "Hey...have you had your cell switched off?"

Brian looked up warily, "I've been otherwise engaged, I've just had to suffer a long lunch with a guy who thinks I've been in ten bouts with Mike Tyson"

Cynthia glanced at her pad, "well a Greg Channing has been trying to get hold of you"

Brian reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, and retrieved his cell, "Okay...thanks"

He turned around in his chair and pressed call to Greg, "Hey Greg, how's it hanging?"

Cynthia could almost see immediately that it was news Brian was interested in.

"Was it now? Now who would have believed it, somebody must have wanted me dead, huh? I mean I know I can be annoying to some people, but that is just way over the top don't you think?...Who done it you ask? I KNOW who done it..."

Xxxx

At the garage, Nathan washed the engine oil off his hands and looked across to the mechanic that was currently working on a car on the front forecourt. Patrick came over with the accounts folders,

"Jake seems to know his stuff?", Nathan told.

Patrick nodded, "He better do...he's costing us enough"

Nathan could see his father was always going through the accounts now, "he's expensive, huh?"

Patrick could see his son was airing some concern so he tried to sound optimistic, "We'll be okay"

Nathan followed his father inside the small garage office, "But for how long, we've already had to let Grace go...we can't keep this up Dad"

Patrick shook his head. "Don't worry about it...Grace was only here to take bookings and Rhona can always do that...", he then looked across his son's shoulder to see a jeep pull up outside, "...hey, is that that Brian guy?"

Nathan turned and saw Brian jump out the vehicle. Nathan came out of the office and greeted him with a kind smile, "Hey Brian..."

Brian looked at him, but he wasn't looking best pleased, "Nathan...where's your father, he is in charge around here, right?"

Patrick was already coming to his son's side, "That's me...what can I do you for?"

Brian was sarcastic, "I think you've 'do'ed' me quite enough, don't you?"

Patrick frowned, "Huh?"

Brian stepped forward and pointed to the marks on his face with his finger, "take a long look at my face"

Nathan could now see the marks and scratches on the older guys face. One looked like it had needed stitches, "Brian...what happened?", he asked.

Brian looked at him with a snide grin, "the car you fixed up...I lost control because the fucking brakes failed"

This was shocking news for him to learn of, "WHAT?!"

Patrick was clearly rocked by this news too, "I...I don't understand..."

Brian sniffed back, "Well...you will do, because I've just had some-other guy take a look and do you know what he found? The brake cable was cut!"

This news rocked Patrick even further, he had to be sure of this, "cut? This was the VW beetle, yes?"

Brian nodded.

"But that was only booked in for a windshield replacement and tail gate repair..."

Brian jumped in, "yeah and all for 500 bucks! I should sue your fucking ass's off!"

Patrick was too perplexed to comment, Nathan stepped in, "Brian...I never touched the brakes, I swear!"

Brian looked at him, "Well somebody sure has...", he looked back to Patrick, "...you'll be hearing from my legal team"

Both Nathan and Patrick watched as Brian jumped back into his jeep and it screeched off. Patrick was shaking in anger, "Jesus H christ! This is ALL I need!"

Nathan tried to calm him as they went inside the office, "Dad...don't worry..."

Patrick glared at him. Nathan didn't know the half of it, but he was going to now, because he had no choice, "Don't worry you say? If he sues us, then this business is FINISHED!"

Nathan backed out the office, "I'll sort this out...I promise..."

Xxxxx

At the diner, Justin finished his coffee and went to stand, when Danny came in and clocked him, "Hey Justin"

Justin managed a smile and nodded his head, "Hey Danny"

Danny came forward, "Are you coming along to Babylon later? Stu's entering the best dressed drag queen competition...even though he's like won it for 3 years in a row"

Justin could detect the smugness in Danny's tone, "Yeah...I know he has...I'm sure it's nothing to do with one of the judging panel...oh but wait a second, wasn't one of them fucking Stu?"

Danny ignored the jibe, but wanted to know the reason behind it, "Hey, what's with the attitude? And you've been ignoring my calls"

Justin shrugged, "I've been busy"

Danny knew some of what was going on through the grapevine, "I heard you were saddled with Brian's kid?"

Justin went to the counter, "Well little you know, he went to live with his grandparents three weeks ago"

Danny was pleased to hear that, "Great! Meaning YOU can come out"

Justin gave him the brush off, "I'll think about it"

Danny shook his head at him, "Suit yourself...but people down the scene are thinking YOU have lost it...that you are a nobody now...it's a battle out there to remain relevant...boy, you are losing it"

Danny walked off, Justin sighed and leaned on the counter just as Debbie was putting money into the cash register. She watched Danny leave and looked at Justin.

"Hey...you two were always thick as thieves...what happened?"

Justin looked depressed, "I think I NEED new friends"

"Oh?"

"Yeah...somebody told me they set me up over something...sometimes I don't know who to and not to believe...", he looked at her, "...why is life like a mind-field?"

Debbie laughed as she went to serve another customer, "Well, if I knew the answer to that, I for SURE couldn't be working here!"

Xxxxx

Outside the Junior high school, Brian pulled in behind the yellow school bus. He then squinted in the sunshine and saw Gus walking with a few other boys. The boy clocked him.

"Hey", Brian called out with a chuckle.

Gus ran to the side of the jeep, "Dad?"

Brian laughed, "Don't look so worried, I spoke to your grandparents, they said it was okay for me to take you out for pizza"

Gus looked at him all suspicious, "No they didn't...they HATE pizza"

Brian waved a hand flippantly, "Okay, so I lied about that bit, but they were okay for me to pick you up from school"

Gus threw his bag in the back and jumped into the passenger seat, once buckled up he looked at his father, "But we still CAN go for pizza, huh?"

Brian looked at him like he was mulling it over for a second, he broke into a winning smile, "Hey, why not? What they don't know won't kill them"

Gus punched the air, "yes!

Xxxx

At the loft, Justin was on his cell to Brian, "Okay...well you and Gus have a good time...give him my love...speak to you later"

Justin ended the call and went over to his latest piece on the easel to finish off when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh of being disturbed again, he went over and opened the door to see Nathan standing there.

"Hey Nathan..."

Nathan pushed his way inside the apartment, "Is Brian around? I've tried calling him..."

Justin shook his head, "No he's out with his son..."

Nathan looked at Justin like he was about to explode with all the stress, "He's gonna sue!"

Justin frowned at him, what on earth was Nathan on about, "Huh?...You've lost me"

Nathan was speaking quickly, like he wanted it all to come out, "The brakes on YOUR car were cut!"

Justin frowned again, "Brian never said..."

Nathan didn't have time for all of this, "he stopped by this morning...he said he got another mechanic to take a look at the car, and he said that the brakes had been cut"

Justin realized the serious of this now, "who would have done that?"

Nathan swallowed, he was almost too embarrassed to admit to it, "I think it might have been my Uncle Brad"

"What?"

"He's crazy enough to of done it...and he's got a history with Brian...he's always jittery when Brian is around"

Justin bit his lip thinking fast, "maybe you should tell Brian about this"

Nathan agreed, "I would...when is he coming back?"

"Look, I think he's meeting some old friends down at Woodies later on...he's going there soon as he drops his son off..."

Nathan went to leave but then turned around in realization, "Just think...it could just as easily been you who got hurt..."

Justin screwed his face up.

Nathan carried on, "if it was YOU who picked that car up and not Brian"

Nathan was then gone. Justin's blood ran cold. He was right, it could have easily been him...

Xxxxx

Brian parked the jeep outside the Peterson house. Brian killed the engine and looked across to the big house with it's grand front porches and sighed, "Here we go, home sweet home"

Gus was looking to, "yeah"

Brian turned to his son and smiled at him, "Look, Gus...it's really important for me for you to understand that by sending you to live with your grandparents isn't because I don't love or care"

Gus shook his head, "I know all that Dad...I understand...I do"

Brian met his eyes, "I just NEED you to know, that's all"

"I know"

Their moment was broken when Mrs Peterson came up the walk. Brian forced on a big grin in greeting, "Mrs Peterson, Hi"

"Brian...in future, to save on all this short notice, can you at least give prior warning to pick up Gus from school"

Brian shrugged at her as he rested his arm across the passenger seat head rest, "Well, to be honest it was all spur of the moment thinking...have you a problem with that?"

Mrs Peterson shook her head, fully aware Gus was sitting there, "No...of course not"

Brian turned to his son, "Good, okay, sonny boy don't let me keep you from doing your homework"

Gus reached and grabbed his school bag from the back seat and said, "See you soon, Dad"

Brian watched him go with a keen smile, "catch up with you real soon, boy"

Mrs Peterson watched him go and turned back to Brian, "He does NEED a routine, you understand?"

Brian shook his head, "I understand more than most...look, I'm gonna be honest, and it's not like that you don't know how I feel about you anyway, but...I don't like what you stand for...with all that religious bullshit you are trying to shovel down his throat, and your straight living conservative life...you should be grateful that I have allowed him to live with you"

Mrs Peterson was almost pleading, "I am grateful...he is all I have left of my daughter"

"Then don't treat HIM like you did your daughter...you'll find your life so much more easier...and he told me about Mr Peterson not allowing him to play with his games console...I agree, too much is a bad thing, but for a couple of hours on a Friday or Saturday night...I don't think it will do him any harm, do YOU", his manner was more you WILL let him play on it.

Mrs Peterson nodded, but said, "So what happened about your house your rules?"

Brian shrugged, "I've changed my mind...I do that...", he fired up the engine, "...I'll see him next Saturday", it was more of fixed decision rather than a request, he gave her a parting smirk and sped off.

Xxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER PROLOGUE:

Gus was in bed. He could hear the TV on downstairs. His Grandparents sounded like they were watching some kind of opera. He was on his cell.

"I mean it Saraj, I am gonna live with you and your family...I am leaving tonight...yeah, I've got it all planned, I'm just waiting for my Gran and Grandpa to go to bed...my Dad? He's okay with it, just wants me to be happy and I'm happy in Toronto with all my friends...see you soon, I'll call you when I'm nearly there...it's gonna take a while, but I'll call you"

Gus ended his call to his best friend in Canada and went to the window and looked at the porch roof outside. He was fully dressed. Jumper and Jeans. He went and pulled out a bag from underneath his bed, and checked through it. All his stuff was inside and he zipped it up.

He just needed to wait. He opened his bedroom door and leaned over the grand banister and looked down to the gloom below. The opera was still in full bloom on the TV.

How much longer would he have to wait until he was out of here...

XXXXX

TRUTH FAITH

At Woody's bar in town, Josh and Nathan stood up at the bar buying their drinks. Nathan had just told him all about the brakes being cut on Justin's car, and that he needed to inform Brian.

"Are you sure about this?", Josh asked and was a little concerned and not afraid to show it.

"Yes I am. I've never been surer about anything", insisted Nathan paying the bartender for the drinks.

Josh lead the way to a place they could sit down, "You could land yourself into a whole lot of trouble"

Nathan was getting agitated because Josh didn't seem to get it, "Brian NEEDS to know about Uncle Brad!"

Josh looked about them. The place was sure busy tonight, but he failed to see Brian and Co in the mix, he looked back at his friend, "are you even sure he'll be in here tonight?"

Nathan shook his head, nursing his beer bottle, "Justin said Brian was meeting friends here..."

Josh looked up because Nathan had stopped in mid-sentence, and jumped up pointing his finger through to the crowds, "...there he is...over there...HEY BRIAN!"

Josh sighed and watched Nathan push through the people around them towards Brian who stood with a couple of friends.

Brian looked at Nathan with some annoyance, "Nathan...what do you what...spending your money in here while you've got a lawsuit to fight..."

Nathan shook his head at him, eyes all wide and bright, "It's about Uncle Brad..."

There was a slight knowing smirk in Brian's reaction to him, "Now, how did I know you were gonna say that?"

Nathan frowned, "You know?"

Brian looked at him as if he was too slow and stupid, "Course I KNOW"

Nathan swallowed, not really knowing how to react now, "So...errr...what are you gonna do about it...I mean...Justin could have been driving that car"

Brian nodded not looking at him, but to a group of dancers nearby, "I know"

Nathan hated this. Brian was giving him the impression that he was nothing to look at, "So...?"

Brian licked his lips and them stared straight at him all serious, "Give me his address"

Nathan nearly choked on his beer, "What..."

"Just give me it...I'm gonna pay your Uncle Brad a little visit"

Just as Nathan told him the address, one of Brian's friends cut in, "Hey Brian...quit the twink, we're heading up to Babylon"

Brian downed his beer in one hit and wiped his mouth with his hand and winked at Nathan, "be seeing you"

Nathan watched him and his two friends go. Josh was then at his side, "So? What's going on? What did he say?"

Nathan looked nervous, "I sort of gave him my Uncle's address..."

"What? What do you suppose he'll do...?", asked Josh.

Nathan wished he knew, "Shit knows..."

XXxx

At Babylon, Justin had just arrived and was scanning the area. He soon saw who he was looking for and made his way over to them. the music was loud and he had to raise his voice to be heard.

"HEY"

Danny turned and raised his eyebrows at him. Danny was dressed in a pink crop top and oozed attitude at the sight of Justin, "Justin...I KNEW you couldn't keep away"

Justin gave him a snide smile, "Oh? Why's that?"

Danny looked at him giving him the once over, "Because the likes of YOU STILL want to be relevant"

Justin looked at him and laughed, "No...you're mistaken...not at all...in-fact, I've decided that i don't CARE if I am relevant or not"

Danny looked back at him like he was deluded, "So WHY are you here?"

Justin remained relaxed, he shrugged and looked at him, "To see Stu make a fool of himself"

"What?"

"He's entering the best dressed drag queen competition isn't he? But I've heard that his favorite judge hasn't showed up"

Danny laughed back at him like Justin didn't know anything, "Stu doesn't NEED HIM to win!"

Justin did know something, and his face gave it away, "We'll see"

Before Danny could pump the information out of him, Justin spotted one of Brian's friends, "Hey Rob! What happened to Brian?"

Rob looked at him, "He took off...he said he had some urgent business to take care of"

Justin frowned, "What business?"

Rob pushed past him, "I don't know...I'm not his keeper...that's YOU"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER INTERLUDE:

Gus slid off the bed as he heard the bedroom door to his grandparents room close. He padded over in just his socks and opened his door on ajar and saw that all was dark and the strip of light that came out from underneath his Grandparents door was soon out.

He went back and grabbed his bag and then pulled on his sneakers and then slid the window up. He climbed out into the warm and humid night. The crickets chirped as he crossed the porch roof and climbed down the drainpipe.

Once on the ground he looked at his watch. It was past midnight. He was on his way at last.

Taking one last glance at his grandparents grand big house, he faced forward and hurried off up the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a run down house at the wrong end of town, Brad was watching the game on the TV. There was also a littering of beer can's lying at his feet on the couch. His eyes glazed as he focused on the TV screen.

His attention was stirred by a rap at the door. Brad put down the latest can of beer he was drinking and went over to the door and opened it. He saw Brian Kinney standing on the other side of the screen door.

"What the FUCK are you doing here...?", Brad said slurring his words.

Brian pulled open the screen door and pushed his way in not waiting for an invite, "You KNOW WHY I'm doing here..."

Brad turned around, "What the fuck are you on about Kinney?"

Brian looked about the dump he stood in, and then at Brad, "I take it you go the extra mile when you tinker with cars"

"Huh?"

Brian shrugged, "I grant you...", he claps his hands, "...you nearly got me...but as you see I've survived to see another day"

Brad came forward, "What are YOU accusing me of?"

Brian grabbed Brad by the shirt collar and was in his face with gritted teeth, "YOU CUT THE FUCKING BRAKES!"

Brad smirked at him, his eyes still glazed with all the alcohol in his system, "prove it..."

"I don't have to...I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Brad shook Brian off him and pointed to the door, "You want to step outside and have this out?"

Brian loosened his tie, "Oh yeah...nothing wouldn't please me more bozo"

Brad laughed, mocking him, "We're not at High School anymore Kinney...you don't know who you are taking on"

Brian mocked him back, "You want to play hardball with me Brad...or just suck on them?"

Brad lashed out. Brian was hit in the face and went flying over the coffee table. Brian was instantly scrambling to his feet dabbing his nose with his fingers and saw blood.

"Well come on Kinney...you accuse me of cutting your brakes...that was nothing, you deserve what's coming"

"and you like things CUMMING...look, I KNOW it was you who cut them so why don't you fucking admit to it...what if Justin had picked up the car?"

Brad laughed, finding that fact very amusing, "What? That fag? Your plaything? I suppose it wouldn't have been no loss to anybody...BUT YOU"

Brad was laughing now. Brian sniffed back the blood and then slid off his tie. His eyes were dark and menacing. This creature needed teaching a lesson. The tie was now in his hand. He walked over to the window and peered out and then those dark eyes were back at Brad. he was STILL laughing.

Brian was behind him, then with one swift swoop the tie was around Brad's neck and both ends were in Brian's grasp. Brad gasped. He was nearly choking and went to his knees. Brian was seething and had his mouth to his ear, "What's wrong Brad? Not funny no more...?"

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Josh turned the car into the next street. Nathan was in the passenger seat and they were on their way to Brad's place. They stopped at the traffic light.

"Are you thinking he's gonna do something to him?", asked Josh looking at him.

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know...I just know there is a history there and it's not the best"

The light changed to green and they turned another corner and Josh pointed because he spotted it first, "Isn't that his jeep?"

Nathan through his hands in the air, "SHIT! He's here already...

Xxxxx

At Babylon, Justin was trying to get hold of Brian but his cell was switched off, "Brian! When you get this call me"

The club was busy and the stage was made ready for the drag competition. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Stu standing there. He was completely dragged up, and wore the most lavish and outlandish of dresses one could get hold of.

The false eye lashes nearly had Justin's eyes out, "Stu...hey...you're all ready I see"

Stu laughed through the lipstick, "Ohhhh I'm sure to win this...I ALWAYS do"

Justin looked at him, "Really? Even without your pet judge?"

Stu tried not to sound too concerned about that, "You've lost me"

"No...that should be...YOU'VE LOST the competition", Justin smirked.

All of Stu's fingers were potential weapons. His nails not only painted radiant pink, but were also razor sharp.

"What do you know about any of it?"

Justin shrugged and watched as other drag queens paraded the stage, "Your pet judge was taken ill...you see...", he looked at Stu, "...I know because his replacement is a friend of mine...Emmet Honeycutt...you've got NO chance of being the runner up, never mind the winner"

Stu saw red and started attacking Justin with 'her' nails. Justin ducked and moved out of the line of attack and then grabbed the dress and pulled it. The thing ripped apart and Stu's wig went flying off. A cheering crowd gathered around as the two of them wrestled to the floor.

Xxxxx

Nathan was first through the front door of Brad's run down house. He could see Brian choking his uncle with his tie.

"Uncle Brad?"

Brad tried to move his eyes. His face blustering and red, "Nat..."

Nathan leaped forward and pushed Brian out of the way, the tie losing it's tight grip and Brad was left gasping for air on the floor on his hands and knees.

Nathan looked at Brian sitting on the floor perplexed of what he was about to do, "What are you doing? he's NOT worth it! He's SCUM and not worth rotting in jail for"

Brad was not pleased at being called that by his own nephew, "Scum? SCUM AM I?", before Brian could warn him, Brad grabbed Nathan by the neck, "FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!"

"Dad hates you...I hate you...WE ALL HATE YOU!"

Brad in a fit of rage threw Nathan up against the wall and he fell on to his backside heavily with a thud.

Brian grabbed Brad and restrained him. Josh was in and looking at Nathan, "Nathan? Nathan what's wrong..."

Nathan looked up at Josh, "I can't get up...Josh I can't get UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER EPILOGUE:

The highway was quiet at this time of night. Gus strolled along it's side and glanced at his watch. It was now past 2am. He looked up to the night sky. The moon was casting long shadows onto the road.

It was then he heard the truck. He turned around and saw the headlights. It approached. Gus put out an arm and gave it the thumbs up.

The truck screeched to a halt and the hydraulics of the brake hissed. The passenger door swung open and a deep voice called out.

"Hey young man...where is a youngster like you heading to this time of the morning?"

The voice was gruff. Gus climbed onto the wheel guard to peer into the trucks cab, "Toronto, Mister? You going that way?"

"I can go anywhere you like young man...why don't you hop in here..."

Gus swallowed unsure. Toronto was a long way still. This could be a good thing.

"Are you getting in lad?"

Gus nodded and jumped into the cab and closed the door. The driver licked his lips.

And then...the truck pulled away and headed up the highway into the distance.

XXX


	24. Chapter 24

TIME AFTER TIME

That night.

Stu saw red and started attacking Justin with her nails. Justin ducked and moved out of the line of attack and then grabbed the dress and pulled it. The thing ripped apart and Stu's wig went flying off. A cheering crowd gathered around as the two of them wrestled on the floor.

The crowd cheered even more as Justin climbed on top of Stu and pinned his hands to the floor, "It was you and Danny, wasn't it? You two vandalized my car!"

Stu spat at him, "Prove it! There is nothing you can do...anyway, Nathan will always look like the likely suspect, huh? Well he will when I spread the word"

Justin ripped some more of the lavish material from Stu's person to reveal the bra and the fake breasts, Justin laughed and picked one of them out and said, "Socks? A pair of socks substituting as a pair of boobs...whose are they, your Dads?"

With Justin holding up the sock, Stu's hand was free to try and claw the blondes eyes out, but it was then the club security personnel were present and pulling each of them to their feet and coming in between the pair of them.

"I'm gonna claw your fucking eyes out!", pointed Stu with gritted teeth, 'her' lip-stick smudged across 'her' cheek.

The mean brute of the security man laughed that off, "I don't think so 'love', you are gonna go to the bathroom and cool off"

Danny was aghast at the ripped dress, "Look at it...look what you've done, that material cost us about 800 bucks"

Justin watched Stu practically being dragged away fuming. Danny glared at Justin and followed. The other security guy looked at him in earnest, "Am I gonna get any trouble from you boy?"

Justin shook his head, "No...no trouble"

The guy relaxed his grip, "Well, there better not be, you and your friend are damned lucky we haven't thrown you both out"

Justin frowned at him, "He's no friend of mine...not anymore"

The security guy backed off and was gone. Justin sighed and went to the bar as everybody got back to normal that the unexpected 'entertainment' was over.

Emmet was at his side, "So honey, what was all that about?"

Justin leaned on the bar, "You know what? I don't know...I don't know who to trust...it was him and Danny that vandalized my car...he practically admitted it in not as many words and there is nothing a damned thing I can do about it"

Emmet pulled a face, "I've never liked those two"

Justin pulled himself together, "Right. I better try Brian again...he's not getting back to me"

Emmet watched as Justin put the cell to his ear and said, "Wait a sec...I have a message on my voicemail"

Justin went all white, "It's from Nathan...he's saying that Brian's at Brad's place and he's gonna go in"

Emmet was lost, "Whose Brad?"

Justin was pressing call to Nathan, "Brad is a cunt and I need to know what's going on...catch you later", and with his cellphone still to his ear waiting for Nathan to answer, Justin took off out of the club.

XXXXX

Nathan looked at Brian sitting on the floor perplexed of what he was about to do, "What are you doing? he's NOT worth it! He's SCUM and not worth rotting in jail for"

Brad was not pleased at being called that by his own nephew, "Scum? SCUM AM I?", before Brian could warn him, Brad grabbed Nathan by the neck, "FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!"

"Dad hates you...I hate you...WE ALL HATE YOU!"

Brad in a fit of rage threw Nathan up against the wall and he fell on to his backside heavily with a thud.

Brian grabbed Brad and restrained him. Josh was in and looking at Nathan, "Nathan? Nathan what's wrong..."

Nathan looked up at Josh, "I can't get up...Josh i can't get UP!"

Josh tried to pull him up, but Nathan shook his head, "It's no good...I...I can't move my legs"

Desperate, Josh looked towards Brian and Brad, "Come on, DO SOMETHING!"

Brian stepped over and crouched down to Nathan, "Hey, buddy...what's wrong?"

Nathan stared back at him, the fear was evident in the young man's eyes, "I...I can't move my legs...I can't get up"

Brian swallowed down and glanced back to Brad who was now on the floor with his head in his hands. Pathetic. He looked up at Josh, "Call 911...NOW"

Xxxx

Justin raced up the street and hailed the taxi cab. The vehicle stopped and Justin climbed into the back, "the hospital", he cried.

The driver nodded and they were on their way, Justin pressed call again on his cell phone, "Brian? Has the Ambulance got there yet? No? Look, I'll meet you at the hospital...look, do you want me to call his Dad? In-fact never mind that...", he leaned forward towards the driver, "...hey...can you stop off somewhere on the way?"

Xxxxx

At Brad's place, the Ambulance was pulling up outside. Josh came running out of the house, "Hey...quick, he can't move his legs"

The Paramedics chased after him and entered the property. Nathan was still on the floor sitting up against the wall where he had fallen hard onto his butt. Brian looked up from where he stood puffing on a cigarette and pointed, "We thought it best not to move him", he told.

"You did right", said the Paramedic, "What's his name?"

"Nathan", replied Brian.

The female paramedic crouched down, "Just relax Nathan. My name is Julie and I'm here to help you out, okay?"

"I...I can't move my legs", Nathan announced. His eyes and cheeks wet where he had been crying.

The Paramedic turned to her colleague, "We are gonna need the spinal board, Doug"

Doug, the other Paramedic nodded and hurried out back to the Emergency truck.

Brad was sitting in the chair looking pathetic. Brian glared down at him, "Are you gonna just sit there", he snarled.

Josh was sitting next to Nathan, he looked at Julie, "Can I go with him?"

Nathan nodded his head, "No...I want Brian"

Josh backed off as Brian came forward and smiled at him, "I'm here for you", and put his hand into the boys hand, Josh looked on and shook his head in disappointment.

Doug was then back with the spinal board and it was time to get Nathan onto it.

Xxxxx

At the hospital Patrick was there waiting as the Ambulance arrived outside the ED. The vehicle's back doors opened and Nathan was moved off the Ambulance on the spinal board and into the Emergency room. Justin watched on as Brian climbed out of the ambulance.

"Hey..."

Brian approached him and pulled him into a tight hug, they were silent for a few minutes, before Brian pulled away and looked at him, "I was only looking after him...I..."

Justin shook his head, "No, no...go to him...HE needs you right now", Brian laid his hand on to Justin's cheek full of affection, and hurried inside. Josh was then at his side.

"Don't you mind? Brian being with him?"

Justin nodded, "No...Brian loves me...he just needs to be with Nathan at this time"

Josh wasn't as calm, "If it wasn't for Brian, Nathan wouldn't be in there half paralyzed"

Justin frowned at him, "What? You can't blame Brian for this..."

Josh glared at him with gritted teeth, "Why not? It was Brian who met him in the park that night...got to know him...if he hadn't, then he wouldn't have bumped into Brad and all their shit...this whole mess would never have ended up a train wreck"

"But that was all between Brian and Brad...not Nathan", Justin reasoned.

"Ha-huh...but Nathan was caught up in the middle...and it was him who got hurt in the end", he went to approach the entrance to the ER, and turned, "I warned him, you know...I warned him Brian was bad news, but he wouldn't listen to me...now look what's happened"

Xxxxx

Inside, Justin approached Brian who stared at the vending machine, "Hey...what's happening?"

Brian looked at him, "Patrick's with him...Nathan needs an operation"

Justin stepped forwards because he recognized the signs and actions. Brian was blaming himself for this, "Hey, this isn't your fault"

Brian looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Isn't it? If I never met Nathan and brought him into our world, then he wouldn't have got hurt"

"Brad did this...have you called the police?"

Brian sat down in a plastic chair, "Call the police? Why? To tell them I nearly throttled Brad?"

Justin gave him a questioning look...and there was abit of concern there to, Brian could seen this and reassured him, "I wouldn't of...I wouldn't of done it...I'm not a killer"

Justin knew that. He put his hand into Brian's and sat down beside him, "I know that...but what about Brad...do you think he will call the cops?"

Brian hadn't thought about that, he shook his head and then smiled at Justin, "I don't think so...not after what he did cutting your brakes...he wouldn't want all that dragged up"

Justin wasn't convinced, "But what if he does?"

Brian held his gaze then broke it and sat back in the seat, "Then I'm gonna have to get myself a damned hot lawyer, and that's hot in the right way"

Xxxxx

The Morning after...

Justin and Brian were asleep in the chair. Justin had his head on Brian's shoulder. Josh walked in and looked at them both and then approached and reached for Justin's arm and tugged it

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian who was still asleep. Josh nodded towards the door and Justin gently moved out from Brian's side and went up to Josh stretching, "Any news...jeez, it's daylight already"

"Nathan's out of surgery...his Dad is with him", informed Josh.

"Is he gonna be okay? I mean is he..."

Josh stared back at him. If looks could kill.

"Is he gonna walk again? It's too soon for the doctors to be sure of...but I think you should get him out of here...he's done enough damage"

He was pointing to Brian.

Justin felt bad, "But...he was trying to protect Nathan and..."

"Protect him? How exactly? By suing their ass's off? By putting them out of business and having them made homeless..."

Justin was insistent, "It was Brad who cut my brakes"

"Yeah? And how is that gonna be proven? Never, unless you get a confession out of him...Nathan LOVES Brian...can't you see that...don't YOU know that...because if YOU do then you've let all this happen too"

"Course I know! I'm not stupid...but Brian doesn't love Nathan...he just feels responsible for him, I guess...it was him who brought him onto the scene"

"So Nathan was just his project? Great. I'm sure he's gonna feel just swell when he hears that"

Josh sounded bitter and was about to storm off but Justin called out after him, "Why haven't you got the balls to just tell him how you feel...?"

Josh turned in the clinical corridor, "Excuse me?"

"You and HIM...Nathan. You love him. I'm right aren't I?"

Josh was all red faced, and hurried off.

Justin shook his head and was about to go back to Brian when there was a barrage of activity and the double doors swung open and an angry Brad was with two police officers and he was pointing directly at Brian.

"That's HIM...It was HIM who tried to fucking KILL ME!"

The two Police officers went towards Brian who was now fully awake on the chair in the waiting room. Brian looked a mess, his shirt was crumpled and half hanging out and his hair was lank over his beard stubble.

Justin couldn't hear the voices because the door was shut and he could only see through the glass, as Brian stood up and was handcuffed as the Officer was no doubt arresting him.

He turned his head in despair...could this day get any worse...?

XXX

Oh, what's happened to Gus you say? You better wait till the next chapter... :-D


	25. Chapter 25

HOLD THAT SUCKER DOWN

Justin sat at the police precinct and looked up when the investigating detective came out of a door.

"Can I see him?", he asked jumping up out of the seat.

"You again? Look lad, I've told you before, we haven't finished with him"

Justin sounded desperate, "But Brad's lying!"

The detective looked at him, "Oh? Were you there Mr...?"

"Taylor...", Justin informed then shook his head because the detective was still waiting for an answer, "No...I wasn't there"

The detective nodded towards the exit, "Go home...your friend Mr Kinney will be here for quite some time...or as long as I see fit"

Justin felt deflated. For now, there was just nothing more he could say or do that would help Brian. Defeated he backed off and headed for the exit.

Xxxxxx

Brian meanwhile, sat in the police cell with a dirty toilet for company. He stood up and clung to the bars as an officer rolled by the row of cells. It was sure a noisy night. The phone was ringing non-stop there was shouts, cries and sobs.

"Hey you...I just need to talk to somebody"

The cop stopped and looked back at him through the bars, "There's a lot to get through...you're just have to wait your turn"

"Fuck!", seethed Brian in sheer frustration and he rattled the bars. The police officer was in his face, "Quit rattling the bars or I'll charge you"

Brian splayed his hands and was off the bars. He stared out the officer and he walked off. Brian sighed and sat back down with his head in his hands.

Xxxxx

As Justin left the police precinct the sun was coming up. He saw Brad puffing on a cigarette watching him. Justin marched straight over to him, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Brad had to laugh, Justin's angry face was amusing him, "Kinney pissing his pants in there, huh?"

"What's wrong with you? You get Brian arrested while your nephew is lying in the hospital?"

Brad dismissed what Justin said like he flicked away his cigarette end, "he's no nephew of mine"

Justin raised his eyebrows at him, "Oh? So you are prepared to be an outcast? What about your brother? Don't you even care about him?"

Brad tore his gaze away from Justin and shook his head, "Course I care! Fuck!"

Justin could see he had cracked the course, he lowered his voice, "drop the charges"

Brad wasn't ready to bite, he looked at him and frowned, "What the fuck for? Your fag boyfriend tried to choke me"

Justin laughed at him, "You really believe he would have killed you? You don't know him at all"

Brad watched as two cops walked by then answered him, and YOU do? Like the day he tried to drown me"

Justin didn't know how to react to that, or that it was even true, "What?"

Brad could see he had clearly taken Justin unawares, "Yeah...back in high school...he tried to drown me at the lake"

Even if this WAS the truth, there had to be a reason to it. Brian wouldn't harm anyone intentionally.

"And why was that? Of course YOU didn't do anything do provoke him, I suppose...", and he knew that he must have done.

Brad threw him a glare, "FUCK YOU"

Justin followed him across to the car lot where Brad had parked his car, "No...I bet it was YOUR fault last night wasn't it? YOU provoked HIM like you did back at the lake that day...I bet I'm right, huh?"

Brad stepped up to his car and swung around, "You think you are so smart"

Justin was smug, "Smarter than YOU...", he waved a hand at him, "...and look at you, Brian tried to choke you? There isn't even a mark on you!"

"He did", Brad insisted.

"Your word against his"

"I have witnesses"

Justin laughed, "Do you? Josh? Nathan? Do you think they will be on YOUR side...do you?"

Brad shoved the key into the car lock, "FUCK YOU"

Justin grabbed his arm to stop him getting into the car, "DROP THE CHARGES...He's got you by the balls...nobody saw nothing"

"and what if I don't?"

Justin looked at him head on, "then I might have to inform the cops about my car...how the brake cable was cut..."

Brad wasn't too phased by the threat, "There's no proof"

Justin sounded confident in his tone, "Oh no? Are you prepared to take the risk? The cops will still have to investigate...I'm sure the cops will go through that ramshackle home of yours...uncovering all the things you might not want to come out..."

Xxxxx

Nathan was still feeling groggy after his surgery. Josh was on hand as Nathan had dozed off again and woke up, "Where's my Dad?"

Josh reassured him, "I told him to go grab a cup of coffee...you okay?"

Nathan tried to lift his head from the pillow but he felt heavy, "Still groggy I guess..."

"Have they told you anything?"

Nathan shook his head, "I was still half asleep when they spoke to Dad...I think it's all to early for them to say...", he blinked, "...where's Brian?"

Josh looked disappointed, "Where's Brian? Jeez...what is it with that guy?"

"He's not here is he?"

Josh sighed, "He was...look...Nathan...can I ask you something? Do you love him? Brian I mean?"

Nathan took his time to answer, "I sure dream about him a lot...but...I don't know...I don't think so...what is love anyway? I've never felt it...have you?"

Josh didn't want to answer that.

Nathan carried on, "I mean...when I first met him...my heart would race...I couldn't stop thinking about him...and then, when we kissed...it was like..."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing else mattered...", he looked directly up at Josh, "...you know what...if I wanted him, I would have got him...I couldn't care less if he was with someone"

Josh urged him on, "so what stopped you?"

Nathan was honest, "meeting Justin...at first HE was just a name...a somebody else...I had no qualms about stealing Brian away from him...how shitty is that, huh?"

Josh took a few seconds to answer, "You can't help the way you feel"

Nathan frowned at him, "Huh?"

Josh wanted to tell him...but, "It doesn't matter...I brought you some magazines"

GGGGGGG

INTERLUDE:

The bed was empty. Not slept in. Mrs Peterson knocked on the door, "Gus? It's time to get up...the school bus will be here soon"

No answer.

She knocked again, "Gus...will you answer your grandmother please...", she went to open it, but the door was locked...

GGGGGGGGGG

Later in the diner.

"And they let you go?"

Debbie stared back at Brian over the counter.

"Yeah...thanks to Justin"

Justin laughed off the praise, "I keep saying...I'm not just a pretty face"

Debbie laughed too, "So where is this Brad now?"

Justin waved a hand, "he's free...although he was worried about wasting police time and threatened with a fine"

Brian broke into a smile as he thought about that, "That I would have gladly of paid"

"What? What the hell for?", asked Debbie bewildered by that statement.

Brian was still smiling at her, "because...I'm such a nice person"

Justin leaned on the counter with his chin on his arm, "Hey I wonder how Nathan's surgery went?"

Brian grabbed his phone from his pocket and shook his head, "My cells dead"

Justin was looking at his, " and nothing on mine"

Debbie cleaned the counter off thinking about Brad, "I'm not sure if it's a good thing...Brad sounds like trouble, and trouble with a capital T might I add"

Brian dismissed her with a wave of the hand, "Relax, Brad's finished...now, just give me that coffee, that stuff they served me up at the cop shop is beginning to rot my insides "

Justin turned, "We should stop by the hospital on the way home...to see how Nathan is"

Brian drank a mouthful of his coffee and looked at him, "Yeah...we should"

GGGGGGGGG

INTERLUDE:

The bedroom door had been forced by Mr Peterson. No Gus. The window was open. Gus's things were gone.

"I can't get hold of Brian...anyway, we don't know he has even gone there", cried Mrs Peterson putting down the phone.

Mr Peterson sat in the grand living room, "Where the hell else would he head too?"

"I want to call the police..."

Mr Peterson shook his head, "Not yet...lets just see if he's gone to Brian first"

GGGGGGGGGGG

At the hospital, Rhona could see the worried look on her husbands face, "he is going to be alright?"

Patrick clung to the poly-carton of machine coffee, "I don't know...they are doing more tests on him tomorrow"

Rhona didn't like to say it, but these things had to be said, "And what happens to us, if he is crippled?"

Patrick looked up at her sharply, "For God sake's Rhona!"

Rhona wasn't letting it go, "We have to face the facts Pat...if Nathan is crippled, he can't do his job at the garage...Jake is too expensive...there IS NO other answer..."

Patrick knew exactly where this conversation was heading, "NO"

"YES, Pat...I'll call Brad later...he is our ONLY saving Grace in this mess"

Patrick grabbed her arm, "HE caused THIS! Brad is WHY Nathan's in here!"

Rhona remained calm, "Pat, you have ONLY heard one side of the story...I'm pretty sure this is all just a nasty accident...and by the looks of things Nathan is probably to blame too, if not MORE...I'm taking charge, I'm calling Brad and then at least we'll have some straight answers..."

She walked off. Patrick crushed the poly-carton of cold coffee and it fell to the floor.

Xxxxx

Nathan laid back on the hospital bed. He looked glum until his eyes lit up by sight of Brian in the doorway with Justin behind him.

"Brian..."

Brian came forward with a winning smile, "Hey buddy...how's it hanging? How's things?"

Nathan pulled a deep sigh, "not good"

Brian frowned, "the surgery not do any good?"

Nathan shrugged, "I still can't move my legs...the doctors are doing more tests on me tomorrow"

Justin came to the opposite side and looked at him, "can't you FEEL anything?"

Nathan shrugged at him, "Just...MAYBE...a sorta tingling sensation"

Brian was hot on the positive, "then THAT could only be a good thing...feeling a tingling sensation is better than feeling nothing at all, huh?"

Nathan tried to sound upbeat, but it was hard work, "I hope so"

Justin caught a whiff off Brian, "Jeez Brian! You stink!"

Brian made a play of surprise, "Oh is that ME? I do so apologize, but I seem to be STILL wearing the same attire I put on yesterday morning"

Justin laughed and shoved him towards the door, "Go and grab us some coffees..."

Brian was about to, when he stopped in the doorway and turned, "What did your last slave die of?"

"He hasn't...yet"

Brian smirked and was off. Nathan watched him go too, and looked at Justin, "He looks kinda like crap"

Justin sat down, "So would you if you ended up holed in a police cell for six hours"

Nathan knew what that meant, "Brad?"

Justin confirmed it with a nod, "yep...but I managed to get him to drop the charges"

Nathan was relieved, "that's good...jeez that Brad...I HATE HIM"

Justin chuckled and looked up, "That's too bad...he's STILL your Uncle"

Nathan shook his head on the pillow, "He's NO Uncle of mine...not after all this..."

Justin looked around him and saw the car magazines on the side, and then realized whom might have bought them, "Hey...where's Josh?"

Nathan screwed his face up, "He just went home"

"Huh?"

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah...he was acting kinda weird anyways"

Justin licked his lips, "like how?"

Nathan didn't want to really talk about this...not to Justin anyway for obvious reasons, "Like...like...like questioning me if I STILL love Brian"

Justin wasn't phased, "and do you?"

Nathan met Justin's eyes, "not anymore...not like that...it was a phase, you know, after me and him kissed...SORRY"

Justin shook his head, "No...it's SO okay...I would have kissed him too"

Nathan smiled, "Well...Josh said all that and then...something about feelings and cut...he was gone"

Justin stood up, "HIS feelings...?"

"Huh?"

Justin looked down at him, "you MUST know!"

Nathan was none the wiser, "Know what? Justin what are you getting at?"

Justin grabbed his arm, "the way HE feels about YOU...you talk about feelings...like it or not, JOSH has feelings for YOU..."

Xxxxx

The police had just left the Peterson house. As Mrs Peterson closed the door, she turned to her husband, "what is they don't find him...oh GOD what's happened to him?"

"He was unhappy I guess...I don't know WHY? HE had ALL he needed here..."

"lets hope he's with Brian...the police said they were on there way round to his place..."

((...And somewhere in a gas station hundreds of miles away, a gruff bearded man was scrubbing clean his truck...))

XXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

THINGS CAN ONLY GET BETTER

Somewhere in a gas station hundreds of miles away from Pittsburgh, a bearded gruff man was scrubbing clean his truck...

The truck driver climbed down from the front cab, and rinsed his sponge out into the bucket. He looked up and smiled, "Well, boy, that's the truck all cleaned out...thanks for your help"

Gus tipped the water away down a drain and handed the bucket to the truck driver, "That's okay...you're giving me a ride and all, it's the least I can do, huh?"

The driver looked at him and then towards the diner that was apart of the gas station, "hey...I'll tell you what, lets go get us some donuts for our breakfast...?"

Gus was up for some of that, and gave the truck driver a high five, "now you are talking!"

Xxxxx

At the hospital in Pittsburgh, Brian came out of Nathan's room and saw Patrick sitting on a chair in the clinical corridor, "We are heading off home now"

Patrick stood up and shook Brian by the hand, "Thanks again...for being with him in the ambulance, I am glad you were there for him"

Brian shook his head because he didn't want any praise, "You don't have to thank me...just go listen to your son"

Patrick sighed at him, "That's if he ever gets out of here"

Brian was somewhat dismayed to hear such a negative response, "Don't write him off, huh...the doctors are performing more tests on him tomorrow"

Patrick shook his head, "it's not that...it's his treatment...I can't pay for it"

Brian screwed his face up at him and waved a hand out in question, "You've gotta be kidding...You've got no insurance?"

Patrick felt such a fool. He shook his head and slumped back down into the plastic bucket seat, "the garage has not been doing so well of late...well, not for sometime if I'm honest...I couldn't afford the premiums and the little insurance I did take out is only enough to cover the baby"

Brian blew out a sigh, "fuck"

Patrick shrugged, "Hey...it's NOT your problem"

Brian licked his lips and mulled something over, he then sat down beside him and looked at him seriously, "No...look...let me help you out...listen.."

Xxxxx

At the gas station diner, the truck driver was watching as the woman poured out the coffee, her hair was in rollers and she glanced over at the young teenager sitting in one of the booths, "So...whose your new friend, Harry?"

Harry glanced over at Gus who was engrossed in a hand-held video game, "He hasn't told me...but I picked him up on the highway outside Pittsburgh"

The woman didn't look too surprised, this happened a lot, "a runaway?"

Harry confirmed it with a nod, "I think so Ann...he says he wants a ride to Toronto"

Ann blew out a chuckle, "That's some way off for a little boy to go alone..."

"Yeah well, while he gets stuck into his donut, call the cops will you...I don't want him running out on me"

Ann shook her head, "yes, you're right...it's lucky he ran into you Harry, heaven knows what could have happened to him"

Harry nodded towards the payphone, "Best do it now...I'll get back to him and feed him his donut"

Harry got off the bar stool and went over to the booth where Gus put down the video game and then started to tuck into the sticky chocolate topped donut. Harry sat down opposite him with one leg up barring the way out of the booth. The trucker donned cowboy boots, Gus noticed.

"So boy, how are you enjoying that?"

Gus spoke with his mouth full, "It's great...are we gonna reach Toronto today?"

Harry shook his head, "Not today kid...there's still a fair way to go yet...and my truck is old remember, it doesn't go fast like it used to...", he chuckled to himself, "...just like me, I guess"

Gus finished his donut, "I like the CB radio...it's so cool...can I have a go when we head off?"

"We'll see kid"

Ann came over with the coffee pot and refilled Harry's mug, she glanced at him, "there's your refill Harry", and she gave him a slight nod that the deed had been done.

Harry chanced a glance out of the window, but the cops wouldn't be here yet. He just had to keep up the conversation. He turned back to the boy, "So...who's in Toronto anyway? Your Mom? Your Pa?"

Gus shook his head, "Mom's dead"

Harry was sad to hear that, "Oh, I'm sorry...what about your Pa? Is he dead too?"

Gus almost laughed as he answered, "No...he's a fag"

Harry shook his head, "right...okay...", he glances at his watch and looks out the window, damn what was keeping them?

Xxxx

In Pittsburgh, Brian had told Justin what he was going to do in regards to Nathan as they approached the jeep in the parking lot, "You are PAYING for Nathan's treatment?"

Brian stopped at the jeep and turned, hand rummaging the pocket of his pants for his key, "Yeah"

Justin widened his eyes at him in surprise, "with what exactly?"

Brian clicked the button to unlock the jeep, "With my savings...", Justin was open mouthed and Brian carried on before he could utter a word, "...look, I've made a killing with my last client, so I'll get it all back, plus, we can't just abandon Nathan here with no means for him or his family to pay"

Justin climbed into the jeep and slammed the door shut, Brian gritted his teeth because he hated when he did that. Justin eyeballed him looking very mad, "That was OUR wedding account!"

Brian laughed it off and fired up the engine not looking at him, he adjusted the rear view mirror as he spoke, "and like we discussed at the beach house the other week, WE have decided to leave that for a while, remember..."

Justin became all theatrical in his actions. He sat back and waved his hands about, "just great...hey, if Nathan wasn't young, blonde and had a fucking cute tight butt, would YOU have paid out then...?"

Brian stopped at the barrier to get out the parking lot, he looked at him screwing his face up, "Justin...WHAT THE FUCK?"

Justin knew he'd over stepped the mark again...the selfish thinking Justin bubbling right to the surface again, but he just couldn't help to think it, "I'm sorry...sorry...I'm letting my mouth run away ahead of me, I guess"

Brian agreed as he turned into the street behind the traffic, "yeah you are...I think you should maybe think about what you want to say, before saying it"

Justin tried to curb his frustration, "I said I was sorry"

Brian focused on the traffic ahead, "I know", he muttered.

"Then WHY are you giving me such a hard time?"

"I didn't think I was...it's the way you interpret it...but, Nathan is a friend and I would have paid for any one of OUR friends, no matter who it was"

Justin knew that was true. Brian just had a big heart, "I know"

Brian braked in the line of traffic and was frustrated, "come on! I just want to get home...I feel, smell and look like the walking fucking dead!"

Xxxx

At the gas station diner, Gus jumped up out of his seat, "I need the bathroom"

Ann was moping a spillage up near by, she pointed to the men's room, "right over there kid and don't slip on the tiles"

Harry watched the door close and stood up, "where the fuck have the cops got to...what's the world coming to when you report a runaway kid and they take forever to get here!"

Ann shook her head and pointed, "No look"

Harry turned around and saw a police patrol car turn up and parked right outside. A cop got out and placed his cap on.

Gus was then coming out of the men's room and said, "Harry are we gonna soon be off...", he spotted the cop car outside the window, he looked at Harry feeling angry and betrayed, "You? You called them? You said you wouldn't...you promised me"

Harry shook his head feeling bad, "I had to kid...you NEED to get home, huh?"

The cop was inside approaching them with his radio and note pad in hand, "Is this the kid?"

Gus slumped into the booth feeling dejected.

When Gus refused to talk, Harry shook his head, "Yeah...it is officer"

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Brian had finally beaten the traffic and turned into his street. It was just outside his building her saw a police patrol car parked up.

Justin gasped out at the sight of it, "Jeez! What do they want?"

Brian pulled in behind the police car on the curbside, "fuck"

Justin turned looking all concerned, "Do you think Brad's changed his mind and pressing charges to you after all?"

Brian sighed. He felt like a wreak. He was STILL wearing yesterdays clothes that were stinking and crumbled to death, his stubble was coming through and he was tired as hell, this was ALL he needed right now, he grabbed the door release, "well, there's only one way to find out"

A Cop approached him from the buildings main entrance, "Are you Mr Kinney? Brian Kinney?"

Brian was on edge and was ready for an argument with necessary, "Yeah...what's all this about? If Brad Maloney has changed his mind, I need to get inside and call my fucking lawyer!"

The cop frowned at him, "I think we are at cross-purposes sir...I am here about your son"

Justin came forward and grabbed Brian's arm, "Gus?"

XXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

Brian and Justin turned around as the cops entered the apartment, "You mean he has run away?", asked Justin.

The leading cop nodded, removing his cap,"we have just over from the Peterson residence, it seems that your son's bed has not be slept in"

"So you thought he'd be here?", mouthed Brian.

Justin grabbed his arm, "Brian calm down...", he looked at the cop, "...has he packed up his stuff?"

"Yes...have you any idea where he would go Mr...?"

"Taylor..."

"My significant other", breathed out Brian.

Brian turned with a big sigh ran a hand through his hair, "look...talking about significance, he did say he wanted to stay with some school friend in Toronto before we brought him back here"

The cop read his notes he got from The Peterson's, "After his mothers death?'

He nodded, "Ha-huh"

Justin was horrified and screwed his face up, "But how would he get to Canada...walk? He's got no money we know for a flight or a train"

Brian's face went pale and he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, the cop turned to his partner, "go and see if there are any CCTV camera on the..."

The cop was interrupted by another cop running into the apartment, "Sir...control has just had a call from up-state..."

XXXX

Gus Peterson was fuming. He had been brought to the cop-shop two hours ago, and given a tuna fish sandwich and a can of 7UP for lunch. The 13 year old looked over towards the exit as the desk sergeant was attending to a phone-call.

He could run...but how far would he get to in a town he didn't know. Damn. Why had Harry the truck driver betrayed him? He seemed okay and understood he wanted to get to Canada. Harry was a cunt. He would never trust truck drivers again.

A female detective, that he had spoken to when he was first brought in, came out from an office door and came to sit beside him.

"We matched your profile with Pittsburgh where you were picked up by the truck-driver...a missing teenager...control there has managed to contact your father"

Gus glared at her, "why did they have to call him for!"

The detective shrugged, "your grandparents have been informed too...would you like them to come and pick you up in place"

Gus nodded, "Nahhh...they are gonna be real mad at me...I'll take my chances with dad"

"Well, as I said...he's on his way"

Gus sat back in the seat and tapped his kicker boots on the floor annoyingly. The detective stood and pulled back her red hair, "Gus, can I ask WHY you ran away from home?"

"I told you"

"Yes, you told me earlier that you wanted to get to this family in Canada...but there must be a reason...did your grandparents do something to you?"

Gus looked up at her, "You mean did they abuse me? Did they hit me or did grandpa try to stick is dick my ass...then NO they didn't"

The detective had to laugh, "Boy...you cut to the chase, huh?"

"I'm not lying you know...my grandparents are cool...sorta...they are just a bit old fashioned and treat me like a kid of the 1970's, like a zillion years ago"

"I was a kid in the 70's"

"Yeah...like I said, a zillion years ago"

The detective nodded, "So...that was all? You didn't want to be treated like an old fashioned kid...?"

Gus looked at her, "I wanted to play my games...I wanted to use my cell, but they said no...I wanted to go play outside and they said no..."

"but we all have rules as a kid"

Gus laughed, "rules are meant to be broken"

The detective nodded at that, "maybe some...look...what about your father...how does he treat you"

"He wouldn't treat me like an old fashioned kid, because like you, he was one...but...he's always out working and when he's not he's screwing around with Justin or some-other guy"

"Your father is gay?"

"Yeah...he likes to go to clubs and bars...he has no time to look after me and hey, I understand, because he only got to see me in the holidays and that...he was a part time dad without all the being responsible crap"

"Well, we'll see what he says when he gets here..."

XXXX

"They took their eyes off the ball didn't they? There was me thinking that he would be better off in their home...a big house with a whole lot of money...a sensible up-bringing that no cunt and bang the shit out of..."

Brian had been grinding on and on as he drove up the highway. Justin nodded in all the right places.

"...I know what it's like to be in a shit family where you get a bible shoved down your gob and told you have to prayer to Jesus and all that bullshit..."

"Maybe that's why he ran away?", put in Justin, "...Lindsay's folks were religious like yours...maybe all that was being shoved down his gob too"

Brian glanced at him and then back to the road, "go on...say it, because I know you are dying to...I told you so"

Justin shrugged, "I can't help being the genius in this relationship...I think we could have done a great job with him...we'd have to set down some rules...but we could have made it work"

Brian shrugged too, "I'm just not ready...he's 13...we would have to put our entire life on hold for another 5 years at least...no, maybe 8, till he's 21...jeez...do you know how old I'll be by then?"

Justin laughed, "by my genius at math, I make that 50, Mr Kinney"

Brian looked deflated, "You don't have to be a fucking genius at math to work that one out...fucking old is the answer"

Justin did understand. He knew Brian wasn't ready. And he had been honest about that right from the beginning, since they had brought Gus back. But he was sure they could make it work. Somehow. He looked at the surrounding country-side and smiled, "Wow...look at all this rolling green...just farm houses, hay barns and life stock"

Brian hinted a smile, "yep...I saw all that when I did my bike ride remember...all those years ago"

Justin bit his lip, because he really didn't know how Brian would react to this, "look...", he turned and looked at him, "...what if your cancer came back? Wouldn't you want to get to know Gus better? Spent as much time with him as you could possibly can?"

He chuckled, "Nice try"

Justin was frustrated, "Don't you even love Gus?!"

Brian screwed his face up and shot him a reply, "It's because I love him is why I am doing what I am doing for him. Protecting him from this homophobic fucking world we live in...", he glared at Justin, "...you and your bullshit gay-pride...parading up the street singing how wonderful and free life is...but it isn't...it's cruel and bitter...and full of fuckass bigots like my mother and the Petersons and Stockwell...you expect me to allow Gus to live with us through all that shit"

Justin swallowed down, "not here granted...but what if we lived somewhere else...?

Brian didn't respond this time. He was quiet. And Justin knew that he was at least thinking about it.

XXXXX

"He hasn't said much...just that he wanted to get to Toronto to see his friend", the detective said.

Brian sighed and looked down to his son sitting still, "do you know all the trouble you've caused?"

Gus looked up at him, "I just wanted to get to Toronto"

Brian sat next to him, "You could have just told me"

Gus turned, "and you would have paid for my air ticket?"

Brian wasn't going to lie, "Well no...but we could have discussed it"

Gus shrugged and looked out of the window. Brian glanced at the Justin and the detective standing nearby, then said, "was you that unhappy...living with the Peterson's? You only had to tell me..."

Gus glared at him, "So you could offer up your couch?"

"Why do I piss you so much?"

"Because you are always fucking busy...you don't want me...not really...I've heard all the stories dad...Brian Kinney...the king of the Pittsburgh fag scene...the guy who loves himself more than he loves anybody else...including me"

Brian slid off the seat and crouched down looking up to him, "Don't you ever say that...I put you with your grandparents because I thought it was best for you...I'm not ready to look after you full time and I never lied to you about that...your dumbass father, who would rather go dancing in a club, than kicking a ball with you in the park"

"Melanie used to say you were just a sperm donor...I heard it ALL the time! That's WHY I rather live with my friend in Canada, at least they care...you don't have to lie dad because Melanie said it all...you were a sperm donor for Mom and after they moved away, you weren't bothered about me no more"

"Is that what she told you?"

He rose to his feet and looked at Justin. Justin shrugged. Brian looked back down to his son, "I WAS a sperm donor...the plan was to hand all rights to you over to her...and I nearly did...until Justin convinced me to change my mind"

"Do you love me...?"

Brian swallowed down the hurt, "My father...I hated him...I guess that's why I'm such a crap...no...an unconvincing father...but from now on, I going to turn my life upside down...", he took his son's hands, "...because I do love you son...you are my blood and things are going to be so much different from now on forward"

"I love you dad...even if you look scruffy and unshaved and you stink"

Brian managed a smile as father and son hugged in the chair.

XXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

IN PITTSBURGH

"You can do it Nathan"

Nathan was pulling himself along the bar-rail. They were in the physio care department at the medical center. And Josh was praising the blonds efforts to walk again.

For Nathan it had been 6 weeks of sheer frustration, tears and pain. But with Josh a constant source of encouragement, all thoughts of giving up went to the very back of his mind.

As Nathan reached the end of the rail, the physio specialist came over and helped him into the wheel chair, "You did real great...you got those legs moving a whole lot more than yesterday", the specialist enthused.

Josh came forward, "See...I told you on Monday that by Friday you'd get to the other end of the rail...and you did"

Nathan shook his head as he was wheeled out into the corridor, "Yeah right...just like a walk in the park, huh?"

Josh smirked, "yeah...I think given time, you'll be doing that again real soon..."

And even Nathan smirked at that, but he looked up at him as they approached his room, "just as long as you're be at my side...?"

Josh nodded, their eyes holding a little, "yeah...I'd like that"

Inside the room the physio specialist left them, and Nathan sat in his wheelchair looking out the window, summer was over and the leaves were blowing up against the glass.

"I saw Brian yesterday...him and Justin are moving to LA"

Josh came forward, "how do you feel about that?"

Nathan shrugged, "I wish he wasn't...Brian always gives you the impression that everything will be alright..."

Josh laughed, "Everything WILL be alright"

Nathan sighed, "I hope so...then there's dad...he and Rhona just keep arguing...", he looked at Josh, "...did I tell you that she's got Uncle Brad working at the garage again?"

Josh was angry, "that piece of crap! Why would she even do that"

"Because she is so shit scared that the business will fold-up, and that SHE will be out of a home, she don't care what dad thinks"

Josh sat on the bed, "So...what do you think is gonna happen?"

Nathan looked back at him in the chair, "I'm gonna make sure that he sells it...get every dollar he can...pay HER off and get rid of her"

Xxxxx

IN LOS ANGELES

Justin was on the beach strolling arm and arm with his mother. The wind was quite strong for the time of year, but it was refreshing and it felt nice on his face as he looked out to the water, "I can't wait to do this every day...you and Cole are so lucky"

Jennifer laughed, as she scraped her hair out of her face, "You and Brian will be doing this too soon...Cole has got some real good property for you two to look at...one has an upstairs lounge room that faces the ocean"

"Sounds divine"

Jennifer stopped and looked at him, "I must admit, I was surprised when you announced you and Brian were moving out here...isn't it all of a sudden?...NOT that I don't want you out here!"

Justin's open shirt flapped about in the breeze, "Now we've got Gus with us, things have to change...we can't stay in Pittsburgh, if we are gonna be a family, then that's not where we wanna spent it...Brian's right, the atmosphere there is toxic, with their backward views and conservatism...", he opened his arms to embrace the air around him, "...but here...it's different, anything can happen...I remember the last time I was here when we were making Rage, there's just no comparison"

Jennifer looked serious at him, "but it's not all going to be about parties and fun. You and Brian will have a child to bring up"

Justin rolled her eyes at her, "Yes I do know that! I'm just saying...I can't wait"

Jennifer took his arm and lead him across the sand to an ice-cream seller, "come on, I'll buy you an ice-cream. Chocolate-chip still your favorite?"

Xxxxx

PITTSBURGH

"I STILL don't know why you have to fly all the way to LA and be happy...you can be just as happy here", moaned Michael as he looked around Brian's loft apartment. It was a scene of dismay in his eyes. Two distinct piles. One pile packed and to be kept, the other pile trash to be sold or dumped.

Brian lit up a cigarette and exhaled looking at him with a questioning frown , "What? And see your happy smiley face everyday...Sorry Mikey, but I just can't take the excitement no more and need to go to LA to simmer off"

Michael glared at him, "You don't have to be sarcastic over it"

Brian laughed, "me being sarcastic? Now there is a thing"

Michael sat on the couch that looked quite solitary on it's own, "and what about your business? You are just gonna move that too?"

Brian smiled at him like he should already know, "that was all signed off last week, haven't you been paying attention? Fuck me Mikey, you usually know about my movements before I do"

Michael glared at him, "Ah...sarcasm again"

Brian ignored him and pointed to the pile of items to be sold or dumped, "hey, why don't you go through that lot and see what you can salvage...who knows...you might find something in there what will give that pad of yours a little class"

Micheal frowned at him, "I don't know whether to be offended by that or not? Ben says we have good taste"

Brian pulled a face.

Michael stood and picked up a school book, "so where is Gus? I hope you stop over before you piss off and let him say goodbye to JR"

Brian rolled his sleeves up and started to pack up some books, "Gus is at his grandparents for a few days...I thought I'd give the Peterson's a chance to say a proper goodbye...tragic as it sounds, but once we hit LA, we won't be coming back to this dump again"

"You grew up here...you'll miss it"

Brian laughed, "miss what? The stifling hot summer? The freezing cold winters? The choking fumes of the city? The gay scene that I've entirely exhausted? Or just the happy spirited population that are so gay friendly, it's sickening?", he shook his head, "...sorry Mikey...I rest my case"

"LA's not all glitz and glamour"

Brian heaved up the box of books and threw it to the selling and dumping pile, "maybe not...but it sure as hell is, better than here"

Xxxxxx

Josh got out the taxi-cab and headed up to Maloney auto-repairs. HE was there. Brad was working on one of the automobiles. Josh went straight to the small cluttered office where Patrick was going through the accounts.

"How could you sanction this? How can you let HIM work here?"

Patrick stood up and removed his specs, "I have no choice...Rhona has me under a barrel...if this business goes down the toilet, then she'll leave me"

Josh was gobsmacked, "and what about Nathan? Do you even care about how he feels about all of this?"

Patrick was firm, "COURSE I CARE! But if Rhona leaves, she will take the baby with her"

"So you just let the man who fucked over your son go Scot free, huh? Good old Brad out there thinks he's won"

Patrick stood up, "This isn't about winning and losing boy. Do you know how much money I owe Brian? He is paying for Nathan's treatment and if this business WAS to fold, how on God's earth am I gonna pay him back? With social security checks? I don't think so"

Josh looked at Brad working on the car, Rhona was handing him a mug of coffee and they were all smiles and jokes.

"Your wife seems to like him"

Patrick nodded, "She seems to think that Brad is not all bad and that Nathan probably encouraged him...and before you jump down my throat, I know that isn't true...but for now at least, I'm gonna have to suck it up and get on with it..."

Josh nodded. What a fucking position to be in...he just hoped Nathan can sort it out when he finally gets well.

Xxxxxx

At the medical center, Brian tied the scarf around Nathan's neck, "there...it's kinda cold out there today"

"You are all caring"

Brian stood and looked down at him, "you still disappointed that I'm fucking off to LA?"

Nathan looked up at him, "You know I am"

Brian smirked, "and you are gonna miss me...fuck...I always make an impression on people"

"you did me"

Brian cupped Nathan's face with his hand, "Nathan...I don't know what it is about you...and why I feel like I feel...and that's not love by the way...I don't love you...not like that...but...possibly...and I MEAN possibly...in another life you and me probably would have got it on"

Nathan laughed, "you would have fucked me?"

"Oh yeah...I'd of fucked you in the park in my jeep in my bed, even over the fucking coffee table...but as I've said"

"in another life"

"Justin knows that to be true too...that's why he's pleased he met me first...just kidding"

Nathan was choked, "I love you..."

Brian nodded, "I know...but you will get over me...fuck, I've never admitted this to nobody, but when I was your age, I fell in love with this guy...I adored him and he treated me like shit...I guess that's why I turned out the way I did...guys just fuck...that and my up-bringing...but I think me putting some much needed space between us will help you to no end...AND MAYBE...you might actually notice what's been staring at you in the face"

Nathan nodded, "Josh"

"You must know...it reeks of it"

"Justin said it too..."

Brian smirked, "Well if Justin's said it then it MUST be true...look, just give him a chance...you see, when I look at Josh...I see me at his age...you know what I'm saying?"

And Nathan smiled.

Xxxxxx

LOS ANGELES

Justin sat back on the bed at his mothers house on his cell-phone, "...and Cole has got some great places we can look at when you and Gus get here"

"Can't wait...I fucking miss you...this cold bare apartment is taking longer to sale than I thought it would...and it's lonely here"

Justin moved on the bed, "I hope that doesn't mean you are gonna invite someone around...some random"

"Justin? Really?"

"I know...you've changed...I hope so...because it's gonna be life changing out here in LA and...I just want it to work out"

"It will...I promise you it will...look, it's getting kinda late here, I'll speak to you tomorrow"

Justin shook his head, "yeah"

"Justin...I love you"

"I love you too"

XXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

THE LONG GOODBYE

IN PITTSBURGH

At Liberty Diner, Debbie watched as Gus stuck a spoon into his ice cream sundae. She frowned at him and looked over at Brian, "You okay for him to eat that shit for breakfast?"

Brian was leafing through the newspaper, "I am today...we've gotra flight to catch in four hours, so he can eat what he likes"

Gus laughed at him, "Thanks Dad"

Brian exchanged the laugh, "you welcome kiddo...", he smiled at the page he was reading, "...well, the financial markets are looking healthy...my investments are doing just great"

Debbie served a customer and then leaned over to Brian, "So...four hours huh? Is there any room in your flight bag by any chance for a little one...?"

Brian looked up at her and frowned, "A little one...?"

She laughed, "I was kinda thinking I could slip along...Ohhhhh, I could do with a bit of Californian sunshine, the freezing cold is just around the corner"

Brian closed up the newspaper and stood up from the stool, "well, I sincerely hope you enjoy all that winter magic, Deb...but me and Justin will be hot on the beach"

"And me", piped in Gus.

Brian looked at him, "Sorry son, but that will be a party you won't be invited to"

Gus screwed his face up, "Aaaaaghhh, grose!"

XXXxx

At the medical center, Josh was pushing Nathan in his wheelchair to the main exit, "Are you sure about this?"

Nathan looked up in his baseball cap, "they aren't gonna miss me for a couple of hours will they? Anyways, by what you said about Dad, I wanna see what's going on"

The taxi cab pulled up, and Nathan gathered up his crutches, Josh eased him out of the wheel-chair, "jeez...are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Now help me into the god-damned car will you"

Josh helped him into the back seat, the driver looked at them, "So where you going?"

Nathan looked up, "Maloney Auto repairs..."

Xxxxxx

Brian looked up to his building. He had lived in the loft for so many years. It was sad to go. An end to an era. But life had to go on. A new life in California.

He smiled to himself remembering all the wild parties he had in there. All those incredible fucks with hot guys and then Justin.

All those great nights out at Woody's, Babylon, The pink parrot. That was all going to be in the past now. It was time to look forward.

He pulled his coat around him as a chill wind gusted around him, and then noticed a group of people approaching him. Micheal was leading them. There was Dave and Carl, Ted, Emmet, Sam and a few others he had hung around with on the gay scene.

"Awwww you shouldn't have..."

Michael rolled his eyes, "and there's the sarcasm...we've come to see you off!"

Brian stepped forward, "...or to make sure I'm really going?"

Michael shrugged, "I sorta thought that...apart of me still doesn't want you to go"

Emmet pulled Michael into touch, "What? Are you mad? Who the hell would stay here, when you could have all that glitz and glamour in sunny LA...they don't call it tinsel town for nothing you know"

Michael shook his head, "but it's not all glitz and glamour like I said..."

"Michael, honey...IT IS!", insisted Emmet with envy. Ted piped up changing the subject, "Where's Gus?"

"Spending the last hour with the Peterson's while I can tie things up here...", he nodded up to his apartment, "...apparently the new owners are gonna be moving in tomorrow"

"Do you know who they are?", asked Carl.

"Oh yeah...it's Eddie and fat Steve...they made a quite fortune running that gay sauna on Bridge Street...they gave me the full asking price, and Eddie has always admired me and my life...I think HE thinks he will turn into me when he moves in"

"It's a real shame Justin isn't coming back to Pittsburgh to say goodbye...", told Ted.

He sighed and turns to them all, with outstretched arms, "That's because he's got better things to do...Well come to daddy...group hugs and all that sentimental bullshit are the thing aren't they...lets just get it over with"

And they all group hugged.

Xxxxxx

At Maloney Auto repairs, Patrick came out of the office to see a cab pull up. He squinted in the sharp sunny glare and saw Josh helping Nathan out of the car.

He hurried over to give a hand, "Hey son...what the hell are you doing here?"

Nathan shook his arm off and shot his father a glare as Josh paid the driver, "don't give me all that bullshit...Josh has told me that Uncle Brad's working here...Dad...I can't let that happen...not after all what he did"

Patrick shook his head, "I have NO choice...your medical bills need paying"

Nathan leaned on his crutches, "Brian paid them...it's him we owe...and we can still do that"

Patrick frowned at him, "How? We need to keep this place going ...we need to make sure the money is coming in to pay him back"

"We can still do that!"

"How?"

Nathan went and leaned on the side of a car that was currently in a state of disrepair, "by selling this place...sell the business to to highest bidder..."

Patrick looked surprised, "but what about you? I was leaving this business to you and..."

His son cut him off, "Dad...I don't wanna be a car mechanic...not really...it's not what I see myself doing in the future...look, I know it's been in the family for years but, I don't want it...and it's still YOURS to sell, Grandpa left it to YOU remember...not Uncle Brad"

Patrick was thinking about it. He was at the age to retire. He had arthritis. He could do without all the hassle anymore.

Josh came to Nathan's side, "You okay? Not in any pain?"

Nathan looked at him, "Josh stop fussing"

Patrick was about to answer, when Rhona came over with baby Leo in a buggy, "Hey...what's going on?"

Nathan smirked at her irked demeanor that he was there, "Dad has come to a decision...haven't you?"

Patrick shook his head and turned to her...

Xxxxx

At the airport, Brian had checked in, and he and Gus were sitting out looking at airplanes. Gus turned from the view, "Gran and Grandpa were real sad when I said goodbye...they said they might not see me again"

Brian watched a Delta airlines plane take off through the glass, "they'll get over it...anyway, the only reason for them might not seeing you is not us moving, it's your stupid Grandpa's phobia of flying"

Gus stood and put his hands to the glass, "Grandma said that Mom is watching me"

Brian shrugged at that with a smile, "No doubt she is"

Gus frowned and looked back at him, "I hope Melanie isn't watching me..."

Brian totally agreed with that statement. He shook his head and looked at him whilst standing up, "fuck no...you and me both, kid"

Brian then popped a cigarette into his mouth and was about to light it when Gus flicked it away with his hand, "Dad! No! You want us to get chucked out of here..."

Brian gave a disgruntled look to nobody in particular, "Who made up the stupid rule you can't smoke in airports"

And then their flight was called.

Brian picked up his flight bag and looked at his son, "That's us sonny boy... sunshine state here we come"

"...errrr I think that's Florida, Dad"

"I didn't mean the state...Fuck who cares, lets go"

Xxxxx

At the same time as Brian and Gus left Pittsburgh for good, Rhona was in a it of rage at her husband.

"Patrick NO! This is OUR business...you can't sell it just because you want to pay off some fag whose stupid enough to settle Nathan's medical bills"

Patrick stood in the kitchen of their apartment above the garage, "I have to...AND I want to retire"

Rhona wasn't listening, "...and what about Leo? He's YOUR son too...or...", she chuckled.

Patrick looked up, "What...?"

Rhona smirked at him, "Oh what the hell...do YOU remember when you were in hospital with your appendicitis that time? Me and Brad alone here...well...he saw to me what I've been missing all these years..."

Patrick was shaking as he realized what she was saying.

"Brad fucked me. FUCKED ME! In the mouth in my pussy and up my fucking ass, and I loved it it, I LOVED IT"!"

Patrick was too quiet.

"You and your boring accounts and your boring life...drudge and clearing up after you and your dirty fag son...ALL THOSE LIES! Saying what Brad did to him when I KNOW Brad is straight as the next man..."

"Stop"

"No I won't! LEO IS BRAD'S BABY...NOT YOURS"

She laughed at him, like she was mocking everything about what he stood for in life.

And in a fit of rage, Patrick flew at his wife, he dragged her by the hair and towards the stairs", GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE! GET OUT!"

And he let her go and she fell down the stairs screaming...

And then silence after a crack. Nathan was at the bottom of the stairs with Josh, he looked up at him...

"Dad? What have you done...?"


	30. Chapter 30

AN EPILOGUE: THE FINAL CURTAIN

IN PITTSBURGH

"It's still in all the papers you know, about how his step-mother fell down the stairs...I think there is much more to it"

That was Danny's opinion. Nathan sat up at the bar with Josh in a tight black vest. Over the months since Rhona's fall that had killed her, life was starting to get back to normal.

His father Patrick spent four nights in a police cell as the investigation into Rhona's death took place. Of course Uncle Brad accused his brother of murder saying that he found out about their affair, and it drove him to push his wife to her death and make it look like an accident.

Well, they did do that...and it worked. Patrick was in two minds about coming clean to the cops to begin with, but Nathan reminded him about baby Leo and he needed his father.

Regardless of what Rhona had told him before she died, Leo only knew Patrick as his father and it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. It would take a DNA test to prove paternal-hood, and he decided to just go along with instinct and bring him up as his son.

Of course, they did sell the business to the highest bidder. Patrick and Leo were set-up for life after paying Brian back the medical fees.

They live in Boston now to start over. Nathan was going to go with them...until he realized he actually wanted to stay. He had grow much closer to Josh and was waking up to his true feelings for him, and also wanted to be an artist like Justin and had enrolled into art college.

Josh leaned in and kissed Nathan on the mouth up at the bar. They were in the Pink Parrot. Danny pulled a face at them, "agghhh...you two look kinda grosse together"

Swinging around on the bar stool, Nathan turned to him, "I heard what you and your friends were just saying about my wicked step-mother..."

Danny came over to them in his bright pink half cut T shirt, "I'm just saying what everybody else is thinking, honey"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "and what's that?"

"That his father gained a lot from the sale of the business...with his wife gone, he got the whole lot...and what about that Uncle of yours...", he looked at Nathan, "...I saw him the other day begging on the streets, and sifting through dumpsters...don't you even feel bad that someone in your family is living like a dirty disgusting hobo"

Nathan laughed, "My Uncle Brad is nothing but a drunkard. He wastes his life now half cut and begging for cock...with a bit of luck, he might run into the wrong person and get his throat cut"

Danny didn't like the look on Nathan's face. He looked kinda twisted, like he had got away with murder or something.

Stu grabbed his arm, "hey Dan, just leave them..."

Danny gave them both a bitchy glare and moved off. Nathan watched them go out of ear shot and looked at Josh, "What if it does come out? He's just guessing I know, but what if the cops suddenly re-opened the case, and found out that we watched Rhona die, and set it up that it looked like she tripped over one of Leo's toys on the top stair"

Josh placed his hand over Nathan's thigh and shook his head, "it won't...anyway...we are in this together, I suppose in a way, it's brought us a whole lot closer"

Nathan met his eyes and smirked at him., "who would have thought that a year ago, I was stalking that park and bumped into you"

Josh laughed, "Yeah...and at first you were only interested in the fit guy in the jeep", he teased.

They met for a kiss again. Josh grabbed his bottle of beer from the bar top and said, "speaking of which...did you talk to Brian?"

"Yeah...he and Justin are having a beach party next weekend, he said that they'd love us to be there"

Josh shook his head, "you told him, didn't you? The truth about Rhona..."

"yeah...he said it was the best out come all round...anyway...have you bought your swim shorts yet ?Once I see those rolling waves of the Pacific, I'm diving straight in"

Josh held his hand, "Yeah...you and me both"

Xxxxx

LOS ANGELES

"so what to you think about Mom and Cole getting married?"

Molly asked her brother as they strolled on the beach. Justin shrugged, "It's okay I guess, at least he's age appropriate this time"

Molly pulled her hair back and laughed, "yeah...I suppose...but Mom deserves to be happy like we are...I mean, I know Cole is not the most exciting guy in the world, but she could do a whole lot worse"

Justin shook his head and looked out to the ocean. The gulls were in the skies, he gazed up at them and turned to his sister, "do you miss Pittsburgh?"

"What is there to miss? When you've got all of this"

Justin knew that. He loved LA. But he was worried that Brian might be missing Pittsburgh.

"What's brought you to ask me that anyway?"

Justin lead the way to the boardwalk and replied, "Michael came to visit last week, I think Brian misses him..."

Molly laughed, "You kidding aren't you? Are you sure it's not you who misses the Pitts...I saw Brian last week on the surf...he looked well funny trying to compete with all those young beach bums"

Justin laughed, "He fell in twice...but he does look hot in a wet suit"

Speaking of which, Brian in his wet suit was running over to them, his hair wet and hanging in his face, "hey...I'm sure I was nearly eaten whole by a great white back there..."

Justin looked at him, "Yeah Yeah...you are just saying that because you don't wanna go back in"

Brian frowned at him, "Huh?"

"..yeah...since Gus has become one of the beach bums...", he looked at Molly, "...now there is a beach bum in the making!"

Brian looked deflated, "I just wanted to make him see I can keep up with the rest of them"

Molly looked at Brian who smoothed back his hair in the sun, "Hey Brian...do you miss the Pitts?"

He looked at here as if she was stupid, "Fuck no"

Molly grabbed up her beach bag, "I'll catch you guys later, I said I'd help Mom with the wedding invites..."

Brian watched her go and looked at Justin and sniffed back, "so...come on...was it she asking that...or you?"

Justin looked awkward, "I dunno..."

Brian tilted his head to one side in question.

"Ohh okay! It's just when Michael flew back, you looked kinda sad...that...I dunno, you wanted to go back with him"

Brian laughed at him.

Justin glared at him, "Stop that"

"Why? Why would I wanna go back to fucking shitty old Pittsburgh, when I've got all I want here"

"I know..."

"Clearly you don't...let me spell it out to you, we've gotta great pent house looking out to the ocean...the business is doing more than successful where I get a front page review in the LA advertising journal, and we've made ourselves a bunch of hot looking friends...yes, before you jump in, I know ,we can look and not touch!"

Justin took his arm and kissed his shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

Brian glanced at him flippantly, "Yeah right"

"I'm just bored...I shouldn't have jacked in that beach bar job"

Brian looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Oh yes you did...I wasn't gonna let that sleazeball running it touch you up...and yes, it was me who gave him a black eye that night when he called me a cradle snatching Grandad...but he didn't go to the cops, because I know for a fact he's fiddling his taxes...he wouldn't want that to all come out, now would he"

Justin sighed as he looked to the waves, "I was thinking about Nathan...about him being in art college"

Brian shrugged, "He was inspired by you, you should be honored"

"What if he gets to be a bigger artist than me?"

Brian put his arm around him as they walked bear foot on the sand, "nobody is good as you...that gallery I pass on the way to the office, I think you should talk to them about putting some of your pieces up"

"Have you seen the art in there!"

"And yours is just as great...look...stop with the fucking bar jobs and wiping tables in shit ass diners...you're better than that...just go back and do what you're good at"

Justin smirked, Brian stopped and looked down at him, "What?"

"I didn't tell you, did I? When I was wiping tables in that shit ass diner, one of the studio guys that rejected the Rage project was in there...I cum in his coffee...and he drank it thinking he'd had extra cream"

Brian laughed, "He deserved it...that project was worth it...but, I will say part of me is glad it failed..."

And their eyes met...and they moved in for a kiss.

"AHHGGHHH GROSSE!"

Gus was standing there in his wet-suit and surf board, "Why don't you guys go get a ROOM...Dad you are like 50"

Brian playfully clipped his son around the ear, "you cheeky sod, I'm 41...", Gus looked at him suspiciously, "...okay, I'm 43"

The teenager watched the other guys on the surf, "I love it here...I'm so glad we came to live here..."

Brian and Justin glanced at one another and nodded, "Yeah...so are we"

"And we've got that beach party next weekend"

Brian nodded, "Yes we have...that's when Nathan and Josh will be flying in...it'll be great to see them again"

Justin nodded, "Yeah...they can fill us in what's NOT happening in the Pink Parrot right now"

The three of them stared out to the rolling waves as the sun was starting to go down.

THE END


End file.
